Experience
by Nadey
Summary: If you have experience, you've got to use it for good, right? A sick game with his little brothers under confident girlfriend leaves Edward in a situation he never thought he'd find himself in. ExB AU/AH *Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome to _Experience _I hope you like it and want to keep reading!**

"I'm not helping him, Mom. He's more than capable of doing it himself, he's just being lazy."

"Please, Jasper. Edward needs his grade to improve so he can keep playing football. It's important. He'd do the same for you."

"I'd never need him to!" Jasper replied snarkily.

"Come on, Jazz. It's not like you do much else anyway!" Edward laughed while spinning on the kitchen stool at the breakfast bar.

"I see Bella!" Jasper countered, to which Edward laughed again.

"Exactly! You _see_ Bella! I said you didn't _do_ much else!" He laughed.

"You're such an asshole. Don't talk about her like that!"

"Jasper!" Esme, their mother interrupted.

"Fine!" Jasper huffed. "I'll help you with your history, but if you don't pay attention I'll stop and I don't care if you get kicked off the team or not!"

Jasper walked up the stairs swiftly and shut his door with force, but not slamming it, knowing that it would piss off Esme. He grabbed his phone from his bedside cabinet and found Bella's number quickly, hitting call. After 3 or 4 rings she answered cheerfully.

"Hey, you!"

"Hey, Bella. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to do this math homework. It seems harder now than it did in class." She sounded like she was pouting and Jasper smiled at the thought of it.

"Did you want to come over? I can help you and you can stay for dinner." He asked hopefully.

"Um... Well, I have to cook for Charlie. I could come over in about an hour?"

"I'll come and pick you up. I don't like you driving at night by yourself."

"Ok, well. I'll see you in an hour then?"

"Absolutely, see you then, beautiful."

"Bye, Jasper!" Bella giggled and hung up.

Jasper smiled broadly and stuffed his phone in his pocket before turning around. He jumped a little when he saw Edward standing in his now open doorway with a smirk.

"Bella coming over for dinner?"

"She needs help with her math," Jasper rolled his eyes at him. "Leave her alone, I mean it. She finds you intimidating."

"Intimidating? Me?" Edward gestured to himself and shook his head. "She can't be thinking about the same Edward!"

"She's just coming over to study, Edward. Please be nice..." He groaned.

"Are you sure she's your girlfriend? All you want to do is study with her! Girls have other uses you know?" Edward quirked an eyebrow in his brothers direction.

"I am aware of that."

"Have you even got to second base yet?"

Jasper frowned before looking at the wall next to Edward's face.

"You haven't?" Edward asked incredulously.

"I w- I want to, ok? I just don't know how to bring it up."

Edward grinned mischievously and opened his mouth to speak, but Jasper quickly figured out what he'd said. "In _conversation_, Edward."

Edward let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, you don't need to. Just... see how far you can go. She'll tell you if she wants to stop."

"That's a stupid idea," Jasper scoffed.

"Coming from the person who hasn't slept with his girlfriend yet! You've been dating for 6 months!"

"Well some of us like to wait more than a few hours, Edward..."

"Oh, whatever. Have fun studying for the rest of your life, Jasper. Just ask yourself what you're going to do to keep yourself occupied once you're out of High School and graduated College!"

Edward left the room and shut the door behind him. Jasper sighed and fell back onto his bed, rubbing his hands over his face roughly. He was lucky to even have a girlfriend to be honest. He was known as the geek at school, well he was a geek in comparison to his older brother, Edward who was the captain of the football team. It had seemed that every girl who spoke to him was vying for the attention of Edward, and each of them had managed to get it at some point, but Bella had been intimidated by the jock reputation and scene and they'd connected quickly.

It had taken a while to get Bella to feel comfortable around him as she seemed so shy and nervous, but after a month of dating they'd moved on from chaste innocent kisses to making out in his car, or their bedrooms if their parents weren't around. She'd once let him grope her tits a bit but since then she'd been apprehensive to let him close like that. He was frustrated, not at her, but at the situation. He thought it must be him seeming nervous and then making her more nervous as a result so was trying to be more assertive and was desperate to have the conversation with her about taking it further. He figured he'd try and broach the subject tonight and see how it went.

The doorbell rang and Bella ran down the stairs with her book bag.

"I'm going to Jasper's to study, Dad. I won't be back late."

"Ok, have fun." Charlie replied from the front room as Bella opened the door, he face flushed from her rush to get her stuff together.

"Hi!" Bella breathed with a big smile.

"Hey," Jasper replied softly and leant forward to kiss her softly. "I'll take care of her, Chief Swan." He called to where he knew Charlie would be. He was answered with an hmph and smiled as Bella walked out and shut the door behind her. She took his hand as they walked to the car and Jasper took her bag from her.

Once they got back to Jasper's house, Bella said hello to Esme quickly and then Jasper pulled her up the stairs to his bedroom before Edward could see her and upset her.

"Make sure you two use protection!" Edward laughed as he poked his head out of his room. Bella blushed deeply and Jasper pushed her gently into his bedroom, glaring at Edward. "Hey, I meant keep the lights on and don't sit too close to your books. It's bad for your eyesight!" He shrugged and laughed before shutting the door.

Jasper rolled his eyes before following Bella into his bedroom. She was still slightly red from her embarrassment and he moved to her to comfort her lovingly. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead softly.

"I'm sorry. You know what he's like."

"I know, don't apologise, ok?" Bella answered with a soft smile and tilted her head up so she could kiss Jasper quickly on the lips.

"Ok," Jasper said authoritatively, "Math."

Bella nodded and turned, bending over to pick up her bag which she had laid next to Jasper's bed. Jasper eyed her ass as she bent over and felt his dick hardening in the confines of his jeans. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet hiss, trying to think of anything that would make it disappear. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Bella looking wide eyed at his crotch.

"Shit, I'm sorry..."

"Um..." Bella shook took a few seconds before she could take her eyes away from it and look at him in the eye.

Jasper suddenly lost control and strode over to her, his hands immediately finding purchase on her hips and moving her back onto the bed, lying her on her back and coming over to hover above her, resting his weight on his arms next to her. He bent down and brought his mouth to hers hungrily, growling a little at the intensity of it. He wanted nothing more than to grind his hips to hers but tried to stop the instinctual movement. Immediately he thought of Edward's advice, and as much as he didn't want to take advice from his man whore of a brother, he was suddenly desperate to show Bella how much he liked her. He tentatively pushed his hips down onto hers and she immediately gasped and lay rigid beneath him. Jasper cursed himself, knowing that he shouldn't have listened to Edward. He climbed off her quickly and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from her.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to."

"Let's not worry about it, ok? I really need to get this homework done. Will you help?"

Edward was sat in his room with his ear pressed up against the wall. They weren't talking, which was odd. Usually Bella was quite the chatterbox while they were studying but there were no sounds coming from either of them. He heard a shuffling and then Jasper apologising.

_He'd taken his advice_.

Edward's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe that Jasper had actually listened to him. Edward didn't even know Bella very well but he _did_ know that she wouldn't have wanted it sprung on her in that way. To be honest he'd been thinking about it a lot recently. Probably more than a guy should be thinking about his brother's girlfriend, but she was just so... _innocent_.

He felt his dick stir as he thought about her huge brown eyes and long brown hair.

"Oh my god, stop this..." Edward whispered to himself, the heels of his hands pressing into his eyes as he tried to change the image in his head which was currently those huge brown eyes looking up at him as she sucked his cock timidly.

There was something about virgins that really got Edward's blood pumping, and Bella was no different. The only problem with Bella was that she didn't like him. _Oh, and that she was Jasper's girlfriend. _He often forgot that vital bit of information as he never cared about girls having boyfriends before.

He heard Jasper offering to go and get them both drinks before they started working and Bella agreed so Edward listened out for when he was certain that Jasper was downstairs before he moved quickly and quietly out of his room and went to Jasper's door which was slightly ajar. Edward could see Bella lying on her stomach on the bed with her book in front of her. She was chewing her pen oblivious to how seductive it was. Edward rolled his eyes; he couldn't even apprehend how Jasper was managing to contain himself around her. Taking a deep breath he pushed the door open, Bella looked up at him casually but when she realised it wasn't Jasper she gasped and quickly sat up on the bed.

"Edward? Wh- What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd apologise for embarrassing you earlier. I was just joking." Edward rubbed the back of his neck.

"Does Jasper know you're in here?" Bella asked nervously, she blushed and looked through the open door behind Edward.

"Um, no. I actually think he'd kill me if he knew I was talking to you." Edward laughed a little and turned to check behind him, making sure Jasper wasn't near them. "Look, Bella. I know you don't like me, and I know I haven't made it easy for you..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, toying with it nervously. "Here's my number. I thought maybe if you'd like to talk or something?"

Bella frowned at him in confusion, reaching towards his now outstretched hand and taking the paper from him. "What about?"

"Anything," Edward was alerted to Jasper's presence by his footsteps coming up the stairs. "Just know that the offer is there, ok?" He smiled in a friendly 'I don't want to fuck you' way and turned to leave Jasper's room.

Edward shut the door behind him and when he turned around, Jasper was stood at the top of the stairs, still as stone with two drinks in his hands. "What were you doing in there?"

"Nothing," Edward said innocently with a shrug, to which Jasper glared.

"Seriously, what did you say to her?" He pushed past Edward and opened the door to his room where he saw Bella studying like he'd left her.

"Like I said, nothing!" Edward smiled and turned back to his room, shutting the door behind him. Once he was in the safety of his own room, Edward smiled deviously and started to formulate the plan in his head. If he could get Bella to trust him, then it would definitely work.

Jasper walked into his room and handed Bella her drink, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Is everything ok? He didn't upset you?"

"No, he was fine. He just apologised for embarrassing me earlier." Bella decided not to tell Jasper about Edward giving her his number. It's not like she would call him anyway, so there was no need to tell him.

"Bella," Jasper murmured, running his hand softly over her hair and stroking her cheek gently. She looked up at him expectantly and he leant down to brush his lips over hers delicately, she took a shallow breath as his other hand took the other side of her head and held her to him firmly while he kissed her languidly. Her body stiffened as he pushed her down onto the bed and he pulled away breathlessly. "Just relax, baby."

Bella took a shaky breath as Jasper came to hover over again. One of his hands ran lightly up her side following the curves of her waist and hips. "You're so beautiful," He whispered. He leant his head down and placed soft, barely there kisses on her neck and up to her jaw.

"Jasper," Bella breathed out hoarsely.

"I know, just relax. I'll make you feel good, Bella. Just relax." Jasper clenched his eyes shut, knowing that Bella would stop him. He continued to kiss her jaw softly while his hand rested on her hip, moving down her leg slowly and rounding her leg until he got to her inner thigh.

"Jasper, please. Don't." Bella's voice was barely above a whisper, but Jasper had been listening out for it intently and so heard it almost as if it had been screamed in his ear. He pulled away and sat next to her in the middle of the bed. Bella sat up and crossed her legs beneath her.

"It's not that I don't want to," She whispered. "I just... I want to be ready."

"I can wait," Jasper nodded. "I wasn't pushing you, I-"

"I know you weren't Jasper," Bella pressed her finger to Jasper's lips to shush him. "Just give me a little bit more time, ok?"

Jasper nodded and Bella took her finger away. "Can we do this homework please? Because I literally have no idea what I'm doing here!"

Edward listened on the other side of the wall again with a huge smile when Bella refused him again. That was all he needed to hear for the evening so went down the stairs to see if Esme needed any help with the dinner.

When dinner was ready, Jasper and Bella came down the stairs and when Bella saw Edward wiping his hands on a towel she blushed a little.

"Ah, it's the study bugs!" Edward joked as he walked to the table and saw Jasper and Bella. "Did you get your homework done?"

"If you spent a little more time studying and a little less time winding up your brother then you might not need him to help you stay on the team, Edward." Their father, Carlisle commented with a small smile in Jasper's direction.

"It'll be fine, Dad. Maybe we could all study together. What do you say, Tinker?" He turned his gaze to Bella and she blushed deeply again.

"Tinker?" Jasper aked.

"You know, like Tinkerbell," Edward shrugged.

"Since when did you start calling Bella..." Jasper looked at Edward who was smirking. "Never mind."

"It's alright, Jasper. I don't mind." Bella said, resting her hand on Jasper's forearm.

After dinner, Jasper drove Bella home. He let the car idle while he turned to face Bella.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Bella said softly. She leant over the centre console and kissed Jasper softly on the lips.

"Mmm," Jasper hummed with his eyes shut. "Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"Don't be silly, it's completely out of your way."

"You know that I wouldn't mind."

"Jasper, I have the truck. I'll meet you in the parking lot, ok?"

Jasper nodded and kissed Bella again. "Good night, beautiful."

"Night, Jasper. Drive safe."

She climbed out of the car and jogged to the door, turning and smiling at Jasper before letting herself in to the house and closing the door behind her. Jasper took a deep breath and let it go before driving back home.

When he got home, Jasper was met by Edward who was stood on the porch outside the door.

"You ok, Jazz? You look a bit frustrated."

Jasper sighed and ran his hands over his face, "I took your advice. It didn't go to plan."

Edward smiled inwardly, letting Jasper continue. "She said she's not ready."

"Well wait for her then, man." Edward shrugged before turning and walking into the house.

Bella let Charlie know that she was home before heading up to her bedroom. She packed her bag for school the next day and then pulled her phone from her pocket. As she pulled it out, the piece of paper given to her by Edward fluttered to floor, and Bella bent down to pick it up. She stared at his number for quite some time before programming it into her phone and putting the piece of paper in the bin. Then she found Alice's number and hit call.

Alice had been her best friend for years and she told her everything, and so with everything that had happened this evening she just had to call Alice to let her know.

"Hey, Bella! Have you done the math homework? It's really hard. I'm going to copy your answers tomorrow."

"No problem, Jasper basically did mine so whatever."

"Oh, have you been to Jasper's tonight? How was everything, he ok?"

"Yeah... He tried to um... Well I think he wanted to have sex tonight."

"Tonight?" Alice exclaimed, "Just like that? No build up or planning? No romantic evening? Just math homework?" Bella laughed a little before composing herself.

"It was weird, like it was out of nowhere."

"You didn't do it then?"

"Of course not!" Bella said, "I'm not ready for that yet. He said he's going to wait."

"Well that's alright then, I've always thought he's really nice like that. Considerate."

"Another thing happened tonight though..." Bella started, knowing that Alice would help to lead this conversation.

"Something happened? What happened?"

"It was Edward..." Alice made a scoffing sound, she never liked Edward and his jock friends and so was always reluctant to hear anything about him.

"What did he do now?"

"Well, actually he was really nice. He was a bit of an ass when I first got there but he came and apologised to me. Then he said that if I ever wanted to talk about anything then I could call him, and gave me his number."

Alice was quiet for a few seconds. "And this was all said in a non douche bag, man whore way?"

"Yeah, he was just really friendly. Completely innocent."

"What did Jasper say?"

"Um..."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Well, no. I didn't see the point. It's not like I'm going to call Edward so there was no need to tell Jasper."

"I really think you should tell him."

"Really, Alice. Trust me, there's no need."

Bella pulled up to the parking lot and parked in her usual spot. She immediately saw Alice stood with Jasper, Angela and Ben at Jasper's car. Jasper looked up at the sound of Bella's old truck and waved in her direction before heading in her direction. As Bella climbed out of her car she saw Edward parked two cars away, he was stood looking bored as Lauren Mallory talked incessantly at him. He looked up momentarily and caught Bella's eye, making her blush. He smiled and raised his hand in an unmoving wave, Lauren noticed his attention had been compromised and turned to give Bella the stink eye.

"Good morning, Beautiful!" Jasper said happily, he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, "Blushing already?" He chuckled a little before leaning in and planting his lips on hers. She let him lean her back onto the side of her truck but was acutely aware of the fact they were in the school parking lot. She opened her eyes to make sure nobody was watching and was shocked when she saw Edward looking at them both with an amused smile. She immediately pushed Jasper away from her gently while Edward continued to smile at them both.

The bell rang and so Bella grabbed her bag and headed into class with Jasper walking next to her.

"Hey, man!" Edward said as he approached his friend and team mate, Emmett in his English class.

"Edward, nice evening? I saw you talking to Mallory."

"Urgh, if I have to hear once more about her hair extensions I'll feel compelled to rip them out!" He laughed as he swung his bag onto the table and took his seat next to Emmett. "I just spent time with the family last night, you know. Nothing special."

"Winding up the little brother again?" Emmett laughed.

"His girlfriend actually," Edward replied with a smug smile.

"His girlfriend? The little brunette?" Emmett asked interest in his eyes, "Not bad. What do you want with her?"

"What she won't give to Jasper," Edward smirked.

"You wanna take her V Card? How are you going to do that?"

"A bit of time and patience, Emmett. Jasper can have her after. He's not experienced enough to take that from her. I'll make it good!" He laughed and then turned to the front when the teacher started talking.

Once the lesson was over, Edward threw his stuff into his bag and stood up waiting for Emmett.

"So you just want to fuck her and then hand her back to Jasper?" Emmett said quietly as they walked down the corridor.

"She's just... She's got these innocent eyes, Em. Seriously, I just need to take it from her and then I won't need to worry about it anymore. I just need to get her to trust me."

"What is it with you and virgins? You've had everyone in our year so you're heading for the younger ones?"

"Something like that, Em!" Edward laughed and then headed to his next class.

At lunch Edward was on his way to the cafeteria when he saw Bella by her locker putting some books in there. One of the books she'd been balancing fell to the floor and so Edward rushed over and picked it up for her.

"Dropped one!" He said with a smile and put into her locker for her. Bella blushed and thanked him, putting one more book into her locker more carefully this time. Edward noticed a photo of her and Jasper stuck to the inside of the locker door.

"How long have you been dating my little brother now?"

"Like, six months..."

"Six months, that's quite a long time. Things still ok?"

Bella frowned in confusion, "Yeah, why? Has he said something?"

"No, no. Don't get me wrong, I was just checking things were ok with you both. I know you don't get a lot of time to yourselves so it can be hard to get enough... well... You know, don't you, Tinker?" Edward smiled in a friendly way, although making it obvious what he was referring to. Bella blushed again and looked down at her feet.

"Um... Yeah, well. That's not really... We... Well, we haven't..."

"Oh," Edward's eyes widened in fake surprise.

"Can we not talk about this please? I don't even know why I told you that," Bella said while obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, Tinker." He rubbed her arm soothingly, "I said last night that you could talk to me about anything. I meant it. I know quite a lot about this stuff, and Jasper for that matter. If you need me, you have my number. You still have it, right? You didn't lose it?"

"I programmed it into my phone," Bella looked up at him with a tentative smile.

"Excellent. Well, if you come around tonight I guess I'll see you then, if not then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you later, Edward." Bella waved a tiny wave before shutting her locker and heading for the cafeteria and to her usual table where Jasper and her friends were waiting for her. She had no idea why she'd just decided to tell Edward about the lack of sex that her and Jasper had been having, there was just something about him which made her think it was safe to talk to him. After all, he was her boyfriend's brother, so maybe she should make more of an effort with him.

She sat down next to Jasper who was frowning and looked a little white.

"Jasper, are you ok?" She asked as she placed her hand on his knee.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit sick. I'm fine though," He turned and forced a strained smile.

"You don't look right, Jazz. Maybe you should go home?" Alice suggested looking at him worriedly.

"No, I'll be fine, really."

"Jasper, I think Alice is right... Just go home, rest and get better," Bella said quietly in his ear.

Eventually they managed to get Jasper to head home to get better, which left Bella at the lunch table with her friends. Alice looked at her expectantly; Angela and Ben were in their own conversation so Bella spoke to Alice.

"What is it?"

"Did you tell him about Edward?"

"What about Edward?" Bella asked, worried that Alice had seen them talking next to her locker. Although they hadn't done anything wrong by talking, Bella couldn't work out why she was trying to keep it secret.

"That he gave you his number!"

"It's really not a big deal, Alice. I'm not going to call him so it doesn't even matter."

Alice let out a little hmph before biting into a stick of celery. "He's looking at you by the way."

"Who is looking at me?" Bella asked, rolling her eyes.

"Edward. He thinks he's being discrete but I can totally tell."

"Don't be ridiculous," Bella said turning around to where she knew Edward would be sitting. Sure enough he was looking at her inquisitively. He furrowed his brow and mouthed 'Jasper' to her. Bella mouthed back that he was sick before turning back around to Alice. "He just wanted to know where Jasper was. That's not a crime is it, Alice?"

"I guess not," Alice shrugged. "So tell me what happened with Jasper last night."

"Nothing much, we were just kissing and he... well his hand kind of ca-"

"Sorry to interrupt, ladies." A smooth voice came from behind her, she turned and saw Edward standing there with a friendly smile, she smiled back. "I just wanted to check if Jazz was ok? Do I need to call my Dad or anything, Tinker?"

Bella heard Alice mumble something behind her but ignored her, looking up at Edward.

"He just said he was sick, I don't think he needs Dr Cullen."

"You can call him Carlisle, you know, Tinker. He's told you it's ok."

"I know," Bella shrugged. "It just seems a bit weird."

"Well, it's up to you! I was just checking Jazz was ok, I'll see you soon. Bye Alice."

Alice grunted a goodbye as Edward walked off with his friends. Bella turned back around to Alice who was looking at her incredulously.

"What is it?"

"Really? You need to ask? Why is he calling you Tinker?"

"I don't know, Alice. It's a nickname."

"Don't you think it's a little... over familiar?"

"Alice, it's a nickname. He's not groping me..." Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend. "It's about time we started to get on better, I've been dating Jasper for 6 months and hardly spoken to him."

"I guess he didn't really do anything out of the ordinary, maybe he's more decent than I give him credit for," Alice mused as she stared at the door he had exited from.

Bella got home from school that day and started on her homework immediately, wanting to get it done before she phoned Jasper to see if he was ok. She only had a little bit to do so it took her just over an hour. She started the dinner and then sat at the kitchen table scrolling through the names on her phone until she found Jasper's, when she got to Edward's number she smiled but quickly became straight faced again as she couldn't imagine why she would be smiling at his name on her phone.

She hit call when she got to Jasper's number and it rang for quite a long time before a rough sounding Jasper answered.

"Bella?" He croaked out.

"Jesus, Jasper. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Don't lie to me, Jasper."

"Urgh," He moaned. "I feel so shit, Bella. I don't think I'll be in school tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising?" Bella asked with a frown, "You're sick, you're not avoiding me... Are you?"

Jasper let out a strained laugh, "Of course not, don't be stupid."

"Then don't apologise for being ill." Jasper made a groaning sound on the other side of the phone and Bella grimaced, "Look, you need to sleep. I'll call you tomorrow and see how you're getting on, ok?"

"Ok, bye, Bella."

"Night, Jasper."

Bella hung up and put her phone on the table, she thought about texting Edward to get him to clarify that Jasper was ok and not, in fact, dying. That thought quickly left her head when the front door opened and Charlie came through to the kitchen for dinner.

"Yo, Jazz! Tinker said you were sick, you ok?" Edward shouted as he walked into Jasper's blackened room.

"Fuck off, Edward. I'm not in the mood for your shit..." Jasper groaned from what Edward imagined was his bed, but he couldn't actually see in the lack of light.

"Woah, I was only checking you were ok, man. Do you need me to get Dad or will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, thanks. Sorry."

"No problem," Edward shrugged although he knew Jasper wouldn't be able to see him. "I brought you a drink so you wouldn't have to get up. I'll just leave it here," He placed it on Jasper's bedside cabinet and then headed out of the room again. "Get better soon, bro."

"Thanks," Jasper groaned again before Edward shut the bedroom door behind him.

The next morning Bella woke up groggily, she couldn't sleep last night thinking about Jasper being ill. She wasn't very good with sick people and felt bad that she couldn't be a better girlfriend and go round and check he was ok. She rolled out of bed and walked over to her closet, stubbing her toe on her desk on the way.

"Shit!" Bella hissed as she hopped around her room while she regained feeling in her toe. She filed through her clothes, not knowing what to wear. Eventually she picked out a black hoody and some jeans and headed through to the bathroom to have a shower. Charlie had already left and so she wouldn't be rushed so took a nice long shower. When she got out, she realised she was now running late and so dressed quickly, throwing her hair up into a messy ponytail and putting a bit of mascara on. She ran down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart, holding it in her mouth as she searched for her keys in her bag when she got out to her truck. Putting the key in the ignition, she turned it and blinked angrily when it made a groaning sound before dying completely.

"Fucking hell!" Bella shouted, grabbing her phone from her pocked and going to her contact list. She got to Jasper's name but then realised that he wasn't coming in to school, she groaned again, thinking she could call Alice but Alice was super early every morning for some reason, so she was too late to get a ride with her.

She went through all of her contacts before realising there was only one person that might be able to help. She found Edward's number and reluctantly hit call, he answered almost immediately, startling Bella.

"Hello?"

"H- Hi, Edward."

"Who is this?" Edward asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's Bella."

"Oh!" Edward said and immediately his voice softened, "Sorry I just wasn't expecting you to call me, is everything ok?"

"Um, well... my truck won't start and I d-"

"I'll come by and get you, no problems. I'm on my way already so I'll be there in like 5 minutes ok, Tinker?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"No worries. See you in 5!"

"Yeah, see you soon," Bella hung up and pushed her phone back into her pocket. She sat in the cab of her truck to wait for him, intermittently turning the key in the ignition to see if the truck would start.

She soon heard a car pull up behind her and a door opening and then closing, just as she was about to open the door of the truck to get out, she saw Edward jogging up to the front door and ringing the doorbell. Bella climbed out of the truck and walked around it, carefully watching Edward rubbing his hands together to keep himself warm.

"Hey," Bella said softly, hoping not to startle him. He jumped a little but smiled when his eyes settled on Bella.

"Good morning, princess!" He said brightly. "Having a bad morning?"

"You have no idea!" Bella rolled her eyes.

"You might want to change quickly before we head off, Tinker."

"Huh?"

"You're hoody is inside out. Did you get dressed in a hurry?" He smiled in amusement and she blushed while nodding.

"Give me a second," She ran into the house quickly, taking her hoody off before turning it the right way around and putting it back on. She walked back outside and smiled, "All done."

"Excellent. Let's go then!"

Edward walked to his car and opened Bella's door for her. She paused with a frown before getting in, as she was fastening her seatbelt, Edward climbed in and looked at her strangely.

"Does Jazz not open your door for you?" Bella shook her head and Edward sighed, "That was one of the first things I ever told him to do for a woman. He obviously doesn't listen!"

"It's not a problem, I can get it myself."

"Yeah, but it's just decency, Tinker. Common decency," He laughed and turned the key in the ignition and pressing the accelerator.

"Thanks for doing this by the way, I didn't know who else to call."

"It's really not a problem, Tinker. It's my pleasure to give you a ride to school."

They both smiled at each other briefly before Edward turned his attention back to the road. This distraction gave Bella the opportunity to look at Edward properly. She'd never really paid much attention to him before because he seemed so inapproachable and intimidating. What she saw now was something so entirely different that her head was swimming in confusion. His eyes were a deep but bright green which complimented the browny bronze colour of his hair that was always messy. She wasn't sure if he styled it to look like he'd just got out of bed or if he had actually just got out bed, but either way, it suited him perfectly. He had a strong jaw bone and beautiful cheekbones not an-

"Everything ok, Tinker?" Edward asked with a cheeky glint in his eye.

"Um... Yeah. I was just thinking how you look nothing like Jasper."

"Yeah well, I've been trying to tell him he's adopted for most of his life but as I have seen pictures where I'm with my Mother who is quite clearly pregnant I guessed it's not really the case!" He laughed and turned back to the road.

They pulled into the parking lot minutes later and Edward tried to dodge all of the students milling around getting in his way. When he finally parked he turned to look at Bella.

"Well, Tinker. You're here safe and sound."

"Thank you, Edward. You didn't have to, but, thank you."

"Stop thanking me, Tinker. Meet me here after school and I'll take you home, ok?"

"Oh, no. That's fine, I'll get Alice to take me home."

"Ah, see you don't understand, Tinker. I can't do half a job. If I take you somewhere, then I have to be responsible for taking you back safely as well. If something were to happen to you on your journey home I'd never forgive myself!" He laughed and Bella giggled lightly.

"I'm surprised you don't want to keep tabs on me all day as well!"

"Oh, I think you're onto a good idea there actually, Tinker. What's your timetable?"

Bella looked at him in shock and with wide eyes which she was snapped out of when Edward laughed again. "I was joking, Tinker. You'll let me take you home, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Edward."

"No problem. Now get out and go to class or you'll be late."

They both laughed and climbed out of the car. Bella was a little shocked to see everyone was staring at them. One of Edward's friends, a huge guy whose name Bella didn't know walked over to them with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Edward. Good night?"

Bella turned to look at Edward over the roof of his car, he looked relaxed but his eyes were wider than normal, "Tinker's truck wouldn't start and Jazz is sick. I thought I'd give her a ride."

"How very gentlemanly of you to give her a... ride." The big guy laughed and Edward smirked a little, he turned to look at Bella and the smirk turned into a smile.

"See you after school, Tinker."

"Bye, Tinker!" The big guy called as well as Bella walked to meet Alice who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"What was that?"

"The truck died. I needed a ride to school and Jasper's still si- Oh shit."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Bella shook her head before walking to her first class. "Come on, we have to get to class."

Bella had been in a car with Edward for 15 minutes. Bella had been in a car with Jasper's brother for 15 minutes. Bella had been in a car with Jasper's brother for 15 minutes and not once asked if Jasper was ok. _Shittest. Girlfriend. Ever._


	2. Chapter 2

The school day went by fairly quickly with only a short quizzing from Alice about her ride to school that morning but after she'd found out it was nothing more than a ride because the truck broke down she left Bella alone. Bella had sent Jasper a text at lunch to ask if he was doing any better but she'd had no reply so she guessed he was still sick.

At the end of the day Bella was walking out of school with Alice next to her who was chatting about her upcoming date the next day with Tyler Crowley. Bella looked up into the parking lot and saw Edward resting on the bonnet of his car talking to the same big guy from this morning.

"I figured that if he wants to do it then why not, you know?" Alice shrugged. Bella's eyes were wide in shock.

"Pardon me? You're going to sleep with him?"

"Well, yeah. I've been dating him for like, 2 months now and only made out with him. I think we're ready for that now."

Bella nodded apprehensively. "I guess if that's what you want to do."

"HEY TINKER!" Bella turned towards the loud sound which was coming from Edward, "YOU BETTER NOT BE STANDING ME UP HERE!"

Bella smiled and held up a finger to let him know she'd be there in a minute. "You'll let me know what you decide, right? Think about it overnight."

"Of course! I'll call you later, ok?"

"Right, talk to you later." Bella walked off in Edward's direction, she looked up and saw him smiling broadly. The big guy was next to him and was smirking at her weirdly, she blushed a little under his gaze but managed to compose herself by the time she got to them both.

"Hi, Tink!" The big guy said loudly, shocking Bella with the volume.

"It's Tink_er_, Emmett," Edward rolled his eyes. At least Bella knew the big guy's name now.

"I prefer Tink," Emmett shrugged. "Anyway, I gotta make like a banana and split. Rose is expecting me if you know what I mean?" He smirked again and Bella blushed _again_. "She's cute, Edward. You should tell your brother to watch out!" Emmett gestured in Bella's direction before chuckling and walking away.

Edward, who was standing by the passenger door, opened it and waited for Bella to climb in before walking around to his side.

"Sorry about Emmett. He doesn't think before he speaks sometimes."

"A bit like you then?" Bella said with a smile.

"That's why I'm trying to make things better. I think it would be good for Jazz if we got along better, don't you think?" Bella blushed and nodded.

The ride home was kind of quiet before Bella suddenly remembered about Jasper.

"Hey, Edward. Is Jasper doing ok? I sent him a text at lunch but he hasn't replied."

"I think so, Tinker. He was rough this morning but not any worse that he was yesterday. I hope he's better tonight because I need his help with this history assignment."

"What if he's not better?"

Edward shrugged, "I guess I'll have to ask for an extension."

"I could help you," Bella offered quickly. "I mean... If he's not better, then I'm quite good at history. I could help."

"You would do that for me?" Edward asked with a surprised expression.

"Just trying to get along better," Bella repeated Edward's earlier statement.

"That would be great. I mean, obviously if Jazz isn't better. I can give you a call and you can come round?"

"Or you could come to mine? I don't want to disturb Jasper if he's ill, and Charlie's on a late shift so he won't be home until late."

Edward's mind was getting hazy with all this new information. He could be alone with Bella in an empty house for an entire evening if only his brother was still too sick to help him. He'd never wished illness on anyone more in his entire life.

"Well, I'll give you a call when I find out how Jazz is. And then maybe I can come round after that. I'll bring pizza," Edward smiled widely as he pulled up outside Bella's house.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to you in a while, then?" She said as she took her bag from the foot well and opened the door.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks again for the ride today, Edward."

"Stop thanking me, Tinker. I mean it," Edward warned with a wag of his finger.

Edward pushed open the front door and walked through to the kitchen to get some orange juice from the fridge.

"Why are you so happy?" Esme said with an amused smile.

"Huh?" Edward asked as he poured the juice into a glass.

"You've got a big goofy grin on your face!" Esme laughed.

"Oh," Edward frowned before turning to look at Esme again and smiled again. "You could say I've met a girl," he shrugged.

"Really? Who is it? You should bring her over for dinner this week!"

"Calm down, Mom. It's not a good idea. It's a bit complicated at the moment."

"Well make it uncomplicated. I want to meet the girl that's put such a big smile on my Edward's face!" Esme came towards Edward as if she was going to pinch his cheeks so he stepped away with a laugh.

"I'll work on it, ok?" He chuckled, "Hey, how's Jazz?"

"Oh, Edward. He's awful. He's not been out of bed all day and he's been having hot and cold sweats."

"Excellent," Edward whispered with a small smile.

"Pardon?" Esme asked, frowning.

"Oh, well, it's just excellent. He was supposed to help me with this history assignment," He feigned annoyance hoping that Esme would fall for it.

"Oh! I completely forgot. I'm sure it's slipped his mind completely, but he's just not well enough to do it, Edward..." She looked around the room for inspiration before her eyes widened in realisation. "Hey, how about you give Bella a call? She's excellent at history. Jasper's always talking about it. Maybe she could help?"

Edward looked at her strangely, amazed at how this had worked out so perfectly without him even having to do much work.

"You know what, Mom? That's a great idea; I'll go and call her now."

He walked out of the room with a shit eating grin and grabbed his phone from his pocket while he walked up the stairs, Jasper's bedroom door was ajar but the light was off.

"Edward? Is that you?" Jasper's voice croaked from inside the darkened room.

"Um, yep," Edward replied as he pushed the door open a little more and stood by the door. "How you feeling, little bro?"

"Like I'm ready to die," Jasper groaned in the darkness. "Did you see Bella today? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine, Jazz. Her truck died this morning so I gave her a ride to school."

"She phoned _you_?" His surprise could be heard clearly through his strained voice and Edward smiled slightly.

"She said there was nobody else she could call."

"Did she ask about me?"

Edward narrowed his eyes for a minute. "Nah, she said she'd sent you a text though."

"My phone's over on the dresser, I haven't looked at it. Can you get it?"

"Not a good idea, bro. It'll be too bright in the dark room and give you even more of a headache."

"You're right," Jasper sighed. "Can you tell her tomorrow that I'm ok and that I'll text her when I can?"

"Absolutely, I'll tell her tomorrow..." Edward smiled to himself, glad that Jasper couldn't see him. "Right, well... I have work to do so I'll let you rest. See you soon, Jazz..."

Edward walked out and shut the door behind him before entering his room and sitting down on the bed, pulling up Bella's name and hitting call.

"Hi, Edward," Bella breathed when she answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Tinker. Why are you breathless? Were you doing something that I shouldn't know about?" He teased but felt his jeans tighten as he thought about the possibility of that _actually_ being true.

"No!" She gasped, "I just had to run to get the phone."

"Ok, ok. Disappointing but I'll get over it," Edward smiled as he imagined her blush. "Jazz is still sick so can I still come over?"

"Yeah, of course. Come over whenever."

"Excellent, well I'll be there in like, an hour. I'll see you soon, Tinker!"

"Bye, Edward."

Edward smiled and quickly called up to order a pizza for him to collect on his way to Bella's house. He took a bottle of wine from his secret stash in his closet as well and changed his shirt before heading downstairs.

"I'm going to Bella's, Mom. She said she'd help me."

"Bella's such a lovely girl. Jasper's a lucky boy to have her," Esme smiled as she wiped her hand on a dish cloth. "You must take something with you, let me see... Erm..."

"No sweat, Mom. I've ordered a pizza, I'm just on my way to collect it now."

"See now? That's exactly how I brought my boys up, so thoughtful!" Esme smiled proudly.

Edward smirked before grabbing his car keys and heading for the door. "See you later, Mom."

After he'd collected the pizza he pulled up outside Bella's house and parked the car next to her dead truck.

He jogged up to the door with the pizza and his book bag, pressing on the doorbell. He only waited a few seconds before the door flew open, revealing Bella who was blushing profusely.

"What's up, Tinker? I haven't done anything to embarrass you yet!" Edward laughed as Bella let him through the door.

"It was nothing, just Alice. She's erm... Well... You know what? Forget it, it's not important."

Edward smiled before motioning to the pizza box, "I've got dinner!"

"So I see!" Bella laughed, "Shall we go and eat it now before it gets cold?"

They went into the kitchen and ate the pizza quietly, making small talk about nothing in particular. Bella asked about Jasper's health and Edward told her the truth, that he was still pretty sick. He didn't however, tell her about the fact that he couldn't get to his phone today but it never came up in conversation so it was classified as a lie of omission. When both were full Edward picked up his book bag and looked at Bella, "Shall we?"

Bella nodded and led Edward into the living room, "Do you want a little tour before we start? I guess you should know where everything is."

"Go for it," Edward shrugged.

Bella showed him everything downstairs before heading up the stairs and motioning to the bathroom and Charlie's room before quickly showing him her bedroom.

"Ah, so this is where you and Jasper round the bases?"

"Um..." Bella blushed, "Not exactly, we haven't really... We've only made out, really..." Bella shook her head quickly, "Why do I keep telling you stuff you obviously don't need to hear?"

"I told you, you can tell me anything, Tinker."

"Yeah, but about me and your _brother_?"

"I think especially if it's about you and Jazz. If you need advice with anything or whatever... I just know him kinda well, that's all..." Edward shrugged before turning and walking out of the room and starting down the stairs. "History?"

Bella blushed and nodded before following him down the stairs and into the living room. He opened his bag and pulled out his books before looking at her quizzically.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Do you want a drink while we study?"

"Oh!" Bella said with wide eyes, "I'll get you one, do you want a soda?" She stood up and made for the kitchen but was stopped when Edward grabbed her wrist gently.

"I thought maybe we could relax a bit?" He took the bottle of wine from his bag and held it out to her. "Have you got a corkscrew?"

Bella looked at the bottle, lost at what to say. She wasn't much of a drinker, and drinking wine while with Edward Cullen who had a bit of a reputation for drunk girls seemed a bit dangerous.

"I won't let you get drunk, Tinker. I promise, it'll just help you unwind."

Bella nodded and walked into the kitchen, getting two wine glasses and a corkscrew. She placed the glasses on the table in front of them before handing Edward the corkscrew. He made quick work of the bottle before pouring them each a glass. He held his glass up for a toast and Bella copied him apprehensively.

"To making an effort?" Edward offered, smiling at her.

"To making an effort," nodded Bella and clinked her glass to his.

After a few hours, Edward's assignment was complete, and Bella was feeling a buzz from her glass and a half of wine. She looked at Edward who was packing his books away.

"Can I get a ride to school again tomorrow do you think? I mean, well... If Jasper isn't better, obviously."

"Of course you can, Tinker. I'll be your personal taxi service."

"No need to go that far!" Bella laughed, taking another sip of wine. Edward laughed and took the glass from her hand, putting it on the table.

"No more for you, Tinker." He chuckled before turning back to her. "Are you going to tell me why you were blushing when you answered the door earlier?"

"I always blush, Edward..." Bella rolled her eyes, her eyes slightly fuzzy from the wine.

"Yeah but you said it was something to do with Alice, what did she say to make you blush like that?"

"Well, it's just that she's planning on having sex with her boyfriend tomorrow night... She was just talking to me about..." Bella put her hand on her forehead and shut her eyes, groaning.

"About what?" Edward smiled, obviously amused.

"About what it will be like to... erm... For Tyler to give her a... You know," Bella rolled her eyes.

"A what?"

"An _orgasm_!" Bella whispered before hitting her palm to her forehead again in embarrassment.

"You mean you've never had one?" Edward asked. Bella simply shook her head, not looking at him. "Not even on your own?" Bella looked at him with her eyes wide open in shock. "Obviously not," Edward said with a hint of amusement, "Why not?"

"Because I don't... It's di- I... I just haven't!"

"You're not doing it properly," Edward smirked. "You should ask Jazz for advice, he does it _all _the time! Not that it would be the same, mind you..." He added with a fake contemplative look.

"Really? He... You know... Does _that_... All the time?"

"Yes, Tinker!" Edward laughed, "It's normal..." He looked at the clock and saw that there was only 15 minutes before Chief Swan got home and he definitely was not in the mood for meeting the parents and he'd definitely done enough for tonight. "Hey, look. I better go. Thanks for helping me, I owe you one. I'll take you out for dinner or something."

"You brought dinner tonight!" Bella laughed as she stood up and took the wine glasses and empty bottle through to the kitchen, Edward followed her and took the bottle from her hands.

"If you don't want the Chief to find out then it's probably best that I take this with me!" Edward laughed, "And pizza does not constitute dinner. You deserve something much better, so let me take you out. I'll let you know when, and you can't say no!"

"Ok," Bella laughed walking to the front door with Edward following her.

"Thanks again, Tinker. I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow, about the same time as today. See you then..." He walked out of the door backwards watching Bella carefully.

"Be careful of the steps!" Bella gasped and watched as Edward athletically jumped them and landed easily on the ground and walked to his car the right way around this time. "See you in the morning. Good night, Edward."

"Night, Tinker!" Edward smiled and got in his car, driving back home.

As Bella was lying in her bed that night she grabbed her phone and started writing a text to Jasper.

**Hope you're feeling ok? You didn't text me back, I was a bit worried. Xxx**

She hit send and turned to put her phone on the bedside cabinet before pulling it back to her,

**Thank you for the pizza tonight. I had a really nice time, it's not so bad making an effort. See you in the morning. Xxx**

The next morning, Bella woke up with enough time to get ready a little slower than she had the morning before, she went to her closet and picked out her dark wash skinny jeans and her grey Rolling Stones T shirt before going to have a shower. When she was washed and dressed she went downstairs to see Charlie sitting in the kitchen with the paper, he looked up at her over the top of the paper.

"Morning, Bells."

"Hey Dad. Do you want breakfast?" Bella asked as she opened the fridge and looked inside.

"No, you're alright. I'll get myself something when you get off to school." Bella opened the cupboard and poured herself a bowl of cereal and dug in hungrily.

"Oh, about that. The truck died yesterday morning so I'm getting a ride with Jasper's brother because Jasper's sick." Charlie nodded in response.

"Are you going to call Jacob and ask him to take a look at it?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," Bella shrugged. "I guess so..." As she put the last spoonful of cereal in her mouth the doorbell rang and so she put her bowl in the sink. "I'll see you later, Dad."

"I'm working late again tonight, Bells. Don't wait up for me."

"Ok!" Bella called behind her as she opened the front door to find Edward standing with his hands in his pockets, he smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Hi, Tinker..."

"Hey, Edward."

"You ready to go?" He motioned to the car with a quick flick of his head.

"Yup, let's go!"

They got in the car and headed off towards the school. "So, are you getting the truck fixed?"

"Well, my friend Jacob is a mechanic so I might call him."

"Jacob? Have I heard of him before?"

"Um," Bella looked at Edward who was concentrating on driving. "He and Jasper don't get on."

"Why not?" Edward smiled turning to look at her briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"I went on a few dates with Jacob before I started dating Jasper, and then Jacob got jealous of Jasper and they had a fight."

"Oh!" Edward laughed, "Now I remember! Jazz came home with a black eye and a limp! I had no idea it was about you!"

Bella giggled lightly, "I guess I'm not really worth fighting over."

"Depends if you win or not," Edward shrugged.

The rest of journey was relatively quiet and when they climbed out of the car Emmett was waiting for them again, but this time with a blonde goddess of a girl who, to be honest was pretty intimidating.

"Edward! With Tinks _again_ I see?"

"And you're with Rosie _again_?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"My name is Rosalie, Edward. Who's the jailbait?"

"This is Tinker, she's Jazz's girlfriend. Tinker, this is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." Edward made introductions pulling Bella to him gently by her elbow.

"I'm sure your name isn't Tinker, is it?" Rosalie said witha sneer.

"No, it's Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Hmm," Rosalie arched her eyebrow and pulled Emmett away from her and Edward to talk to him. Bella frowned in confusion before she felt Edward's breath on her ear.

"Ignore her. She's a bitch." Bella looked up at him with a small smile and saw him looking over the top of her head, "Alice looks like she wants to kill me, have I done something wrong?"

Bella turned to look where Edward was looking and saw Alice scowling at them both, "No you haven't done anything. I would suggest that look is because I'm not over there with her yet."

"You better go and see her then!" Edward laughed.

"I'll see you at the end of school?"

"I'll be here!" Edward said and watched as Bella walked off towards Alice who immediately grabbed her and started pulling her towards the school. He shook his head with a laugh and headed back over to Emmett and Rosalie.

"How's it going?" Emmett asked with a knowing smirk.

"How's what going?" Rose asked with piqued interest.

"Edward's gonna fu-"

"Emmett!"

"What?"

Edward shook his head quickly, letting him know that it was definitely not ok to be talking about his Bella plan. The more people that knew about it, the more chance there was that Bella would find out. Rose was definitely not the type of person who should know about such a plan.

"Ugh,fine! You'll have to find out when it's done, babe!" Emmett said turning to Rose who frowned.

"But I want to know now!"

"Well you can't so mind your own business!" Edward said before turning and heading to his first class.

Bella was in her penultimate class of the day when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Thinking it was Jasper, she discretely took it out of her pocket and looked at the screen eagerly.

**So, I've been thinking about what you said last night. It's been distressing me all day. I feel like I should help you rectify it - E**

Bella smiled when she saw Edward's name come up on the screen but frowned in confusion at the message.

**What did I say last night? Xxx**

**Are you busy tonight? – E**

**No, Alice is on her big date and Charlie's working late again. What did I say last night? Xxx**

She got no reply from Edward after that and was left for the rest of the school day thinking about everything she had said last night that he might be thinking about. Bringing up Alice's big date in her text to Edward unfortunately made her recall her conversation with an excited Alice at lunch.

"_So, I've been out to get condoms. I got lots of different ones, coz obviously I don't know how big he is or what flavour he prefers... You know?"_

"_Flavour?" _

"_Yeah, there's loads! There's even glow in the dark ones!"_

"_Jesus," Bella whispered to herself. "So you're sure tonight is the night?"_

"_Yeah," Alice rolled her eyes, "We've been waiting for ages, so I think now's the time."_

_Bella was so glad that Jasper wasn't there for this conversation otherwise she would have felt even more guilty than she already did about making him wait for as long as he had._

"_So what about you and Jazz?"_

"_Well, he's sick isn't he?" Bella blushed, "I haven't seen him since he... well, you know."_

"_Are you going to have sex with him?" Alice asked casually as if it wasn't a big deal._

"_Um... I haven't really... I don't know. Maybe?"_

"_Maybe?" Alice asked, "You either want to or you don't."_

"_But I won't be very... good, you know?"_

"_So? Nobody is on their first time."_

"_I guess," Bella shrugged._

Bella walked out of school with Alice by her side once again and walked her to her car before hugging her.

"Good luck," She whispered in Alice's ear.

"Thanks!"

"Just, don't do anything you don't want to do, ok?"

"Duh... Obviously!" Alice grinned. "See you Monday, Bella. Have a nice weekend!"

"Bye!" Bella waved to Alice before turning and walking to Edward's car. He wasn't there yet so she stood by the bonnet waiting for him. She heard some footsteps from behind her and turned, seeing Edward walking towards her with a grin.

"Hey, Tinker! Nice day?"

"Uh... It was ok," She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Alice..."

"On about the big night, huh?" Edward asked while opening the door for her and letting her get in before closing it and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, she's excited I guess. I'd be really nervous I think, but she seems completely cool about it."

"Hmm, she's probably just hiding her nerves. It's a huge thing, not something that you go into completely confident."

Bella shrugged as Edward drove out of the parking lot and got onto the main road. "Hey, what did you mean in your message earlier?"

"About whether you're free tonight?" Edward asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, the other bit. What did I say last night?"

"Well I thought I could discuss that bit with you tonight..."

"Oh, so you're just assuming that I want to see you tonight?" Bella asked, quirking her eyebrow at Edward when he looked at her briefly.

"Do you?"

Bella shrugged.

"You said you didn't have anything else to do, so I thought maybe we could do something? I know you would usually see Jazz on a Friday night, but obviously he's sick, so..."

"What did you want to do?"

"I thought we could just watch a movie or something? Nothing too exciting."

"Sounds good," Bella nodded. "You can come around to mine again if you like?"

"I'd love to," Edward smiled.

"Are you sure you don't have anything better to do? I know Lauren Mallory li-"

"_Please_ don't tell me you think I like Lauren Mallory?"

"Well, everyone at school thinks you're a couple."

"I'll let you in on a secret, Tinker. I would never put my dick anywhere near Lauren Mallory," Bella immediately blushed a deep shade of red, turning away from him.

"What about Jessica Stanley?"

"At the odd party and whatever. It's nothing important. I like casual," He shrugged and turned to look at Bella. "I'd prefer it if we didn't continue this conversation though, you might not like the answers if you keep listing every girl in the school."

Bella blushed again before dropping the subject completely. When Edward pulled up outside Bella's house she turned to him before opening the door.

"Come around about seven?"

"I'll be here," Edward replied with a wink. "See you, Tinker."

Edward arrived at Bella's house at seven on the dot and knocked on the door, waiting only a few seconds before Bella opened it looking a little flustered.

"You ok, Tinker?" Edward asked as Bella let him into the house.

"Yeah, I've just been getting some food together. Come in!"

Edward smiled before walking through to the living room, seeing that Bella had laid out the definitive movie night snacks including popcorn, chips and brownies.

"Wow," He nodded in appreciation before looking at Bella who looked a little embarrassed.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I just got everything!"

"This is great, I eat everything!" He laughed in response and produced a bottle of wine from behind his back. "Can Miss Swan handle wine two nights in a row?"

"I think she can manage," Bella laughed, taking the bottle from him and walking through to the kitchen to find the corkscrew. Edward came up behind her while she was struggling to get the cork out and wrapped his arms around her, his hands on hers and showing her the proper technique for removing the cork.

"It's just like... This!" He said as the cork came out and Bella laughed timidly, shaking off the tingle that was running down her body. Edward raided the cupboards for wine glasses and followed Bella into the living room with them once he found the right cupboard.

"So I haven't got the best DVD collection," Bella shrugged.

"We don't have to watch one, we could just talk if you wanted."

Bella looked at Edward for a few seconds, he took a sip of his wine and smiled at her. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked with a confused frown.

"Well," He leaned forward and grabbed some popcorn, throwing it into his mouth. "Tell me about Jazz. Is he a good boyfriend?"

"Erm, Jasper is amazing. I guess that's what you get if you have great parents..."

"Esme is in love with you, do you know that?" Edward laughed, "She says Jasper is a very lucky boy!"

"You're Mom is like the best Mom ever though, right?" Bella asked animatedly. "She's such a good cook as well."

They spoke like that for a few hours, each sip of wine making Bella's head a little heavier and her words a little more slurred.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about in your text message then?"

"Yeah," Edward cleared his throat. "It's about this... orgasm thing."

Bella's eyes opened widely and she blushed deeply, "What?"

"You can't _not _experience that, Tinker."

"What are you trying to say? I don't... We're not going to... You can't t-"

"Relax, Tinker. I'm not going to do it... You are."

Bella swallowed thickly and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"How d-"

"Have you ever tried before?"

"Once, I didn't like it. It was weird."

"Ok, look. I'm going to hold your wrist and show you where's best, you tell me if you like it ok?" Edward said cautiously, leaning towards her. She immediately took a deep breath and held it. "Do you trust me, Tinker?" She nodded a little, "I promise I'm not going to touch anything other than your wrist or your hand, ok?" She nodded again. "Ok, close your eyes..."

Bella closed her eyes and felt Edward shift on the couch, holding her wrist in his hand and moving her hand up to her breasts. "Just massage them a little until you find something you like." She massaged them lightly and her breath hitched before she felt like she needed more so she tried a little harder and gasped out loud.

"Oh God," She whispered.

"Your nipples will be really sensitive, why don't you try rolling them between your fingers or pinching them?" Edward's voice sounded a little hoarse but Bella couldn't care less because her body felt like it was on fire. She gasped again at the sensitivity and pulled on her nipples lightly, only needing that slight pull to make her body sizzle.

"Ok, I'm going to move your hands," Edward whispered and he watched as Bella frowned and groaned a little. "It'll feel better than what you just did, believe me..."

As Edward's hands led Bella's to the waist band of her jeans she opened her eyes quickly and pulled her hands away from Edward.

"Tinker?"

"I don't think I should be doing this..."

"You said you trusted me."

"I do, I just don't think I should be doing this on the couch," Bella blushed. "Could we... Erm... Would you mind if we went to my bedroom?"

"Wherever you feel most comfortable, Tinker."

Bella stood up and led Edward up the stairs and into her bedroom. They both stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Should I take my jeans off?"

"Do you want to?" Edward asked in hope which hopefully was hidden from Bella.

"I... I don't know..."

"Look, Tinker. I'm not going to do anything, ok? I'll sit over here on this chair and you do whatever makes you most comfortable."

Bella watched Edward go and sit down on the chair at her desk, the wine had given her a new sense of confidence that she'd never had before. She thought in the back of her mind that she shouldn't be doing this, but if it made her more self assured and confident with Jasper then obviously the safest person to learn from was Edward. He promised not to touch her so it was safe, and she trusted him. She pulled her jeans down and left her t shirt and white cotton panties on before climbing onto the bed and looking at Edward.

"It will probably be better if you... erm... If you do what you did before, I might be able to tell you what to do so it doesn't feel weird."

"I thought you were going to show me what to do?" Bella asked timidly.

"You know your body better than I do, Tinker. If it doesn't feel good then I'll help. It'll help to think of something... like a visual aid."

Bella nodded and then laid her head back, staring at the ceiling before shutting her eyes. She started at her breasts, massaging them like Edward had told her before she smoothed her hands down over her torso and reaching the waistband of her panties. Edward swallowed thickly watching Bella, he shifted around on the seat, trying to stop himself from striding over and taking her right there. But this was a mission that would take time, and this was the first step. The slower he took this, the better the prize would be at the end. He watched as her hands slowly inched their way into her panties and then started to move quite quickly.

"Slow it down, Tinker. It's not a race."

Bella whimpered and Edward's cock hardened as he watched her hand slow down to a torturously slow pace. He looked at her face quickly and saw that she didn't look like there was anything special happening down there.

"How does it feel?"

"It doesn't... Should it feel good already?"

"It should feel good straight away," Edward assured.

"I'm not doing it right!" Bella frowned and pulled her hand out from her panties with a pout.

"Hey, hey..." Edward whispered reassuringly as he came over to the bed and kneeled next to her. He took hold of her wrist gently, severely tempted to lick her fingers, but stopped himself. "May I?" Bella nodded and lay her head back on the pillow again. "Tell me what you're thinking about," He whispered as he guided her hand down over stomach with a feather light touch.

"Um... Jasper?" She said unsurely.

"What's he doing?" Edward frowned, trying not to think about his brother.

"He's um... He's, kissing me."

"Does that turn you on?"

"Um..."

"You have to think of something that turns you on, Tinker."

"Ok," She breathed shakily.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked again.

"I don't want to tell you," Bella shook her head with her eyes shut tightly. Edward smiled, guessing what she was thinking about if Jasper wasn't doing it for her.

"Ok, you don't need to tell me." He moved her hand into her panties, "Right, do what you were doing a minute ago."

Bella started to move her hand a little erratically and it was a little unfocussed.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do..." Edward started. "I want you to put your thumb here..." He moved her thumb to her clit and started to move it around in circles around it, she immediately gasped and her back arched into the air. "Move it in circles like that, and then I want you to put this finger," He touched her index finger lightly, making sure not to touch her anywhere else, "Inside you."

Bella's breath hitched a little but did what Edward said, Edward then moved Bella's wrist back and forth in a slow pumping rhythm and watched as Bella's body reacted in pleasure. She started whimpering and her hips started to grind onto her hand.

"Do you want some more?" Edward asked, his breathing now heavy from watching this little display take place. Bella nodded with another whimper and Edward touched her middle finger.

"Add this finger," She added the other finger and gasped immediately.

"Oh my God," She breathed out.

"I'm going to move them a bit quicker, ok?" Edward asked, watching as she nodded before he started moving her fingers a little quicker inside her.

"Oh, Shit..."

"Curl your fingers up when you push in," Edward advised and watched her face realise the new feeling.

"Fuck, I... I don't kn- Oh my GOD!" Bella called out as she came hard on her fingers for the first time ever.

Edward pulled away and sat back on the bed facing her. He waited for her breathing to calm down before he spoke.

"That feel good?"

Bella simply looked up at him with a weary smile, "Amazing..."

"I should probably go now, Tinker."

"Mmmkay," Bella murmured in her blissed out state, her eyes only half open. Edward climbed off the bed and leant down to kiss Bella on her jaw before leaving the room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

When he got downstairs, he cleared everything away and cleaned up the living room and kitchen, turning off the lights and leaving with the wine bottle so that it would go undiscovered. He got into his car and took a deep breath, letting his head fall back onto the headrest. He smiled a huge smile before putting the car into gear and heading home.

As soon as he got home he rushed up the stairs, everyone was already in bed so nobody could ask him where he had been or where he was going. He went quickly into his bedroom and then into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it just in case. Then he pulled his jeans and boxers down and immediately started pumping his hand up and down his hard cock. He pictured Bella with her hand in her panties, bringing herself to orgasm for the first time as he watched her face contort with pleasure. He pictured the way her breasts heaved from her laboured breathing and how her white cotton panties were ruined by her arousal all over them. He remembered how she smelled and the sounds she made as he came hard into his hand and over his stomach.

Once he was cleaned up, he changed and got into bed. He checked his phone for messages and smiled when he saw a message from Bella.

**Thank you. Xxx**

**Anytime Tinker. Whenever you need me. - E**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella woke up on Saturday morning with a smile on her face which was odd because she hated waking up. Her phone was chiming beside her and she rolled over to reach for it, when she saw Jasper's name on the caller ID she had conflicting feelings battling in her mind. On one hand, Jasper, _her boyfriend_, was obviously well enough now to call her. On the other hand, she'd been spending a lot of time with Edward over the past few days and last night was one of the best nights in her life... _And Jasper wasn't there._

It was weird that she didn't feel guilty about having Edward there to help her. Even after the wine had left her system, she knew that she could trust Edward and that he had simply instructed her on what to do and helped control the pace. Nothing to feel guilty about... _right?_

Bella hit the answer button and pulled the phone up to her ear,

"Hey, Jasper! Are you feeling better?"

"Hi, Bella. I'm feeling a bit better, yeah. Thank you. How're you?"

"I'm good thanks. I've missed you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I've missed you too, I couldn't get to my phone to text you back the other day."

"But you're better now?"

"Yeah, quite a bit better."

"Enough for me to come over and see you?"

"I'm always well enough for that!" Jasper chuckled before pausing, "Actually that's not true. I wasn't well enough... obviously!"

"Well, I can come over in about an hour if that's ok?"

"Of course it is, Edward told me the truck died. Do you want me to ask him to come and get you?"

"Um..." Bella thought about maybe just phoning Edward herself but decided it was best not to seem over familiar with him in front of Jasper. "Yeah, that would be great..."

"Ok, hang on... Edward?" Jasper called, obviously holding the phone away from his mouth, "Any chance you could go get Bella and bring her over?" Bella heard Edward mutter something she couldn't make out before Jasper started talking to her again. "He'll be over in an hour."

"Is he ok with this? If not then I could al-" Bella started quickly, suddenly worried that Edward might have changed his mind about seeing her again after witnessing her cum face.

"Bella, it's fine, really. He'll be there."

"Ok, well I better go and get ready. I'll see you soon."

"See you in a while, Bella. Bye."

"Bye, Jasper."

Bella hung up the phone and put it back on her bedside cabinet. Was Edward fed up with her already? Did she do something wrong last night? She guessed that she'd find out when he came by to pick her up and so went to get ready.

An hour later, there was a knock at the door and Bella opened it to find Edward standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tinker!"

"Hey," Bella said sceptically. "Is everything ok? I got the impression on the phone that you didn't want to give me a ride?"

Edward smirked before checking himself and righting it into a small smile, _he definitely wanted to give her a ride... all in good time_. "I was still half asleep. It wasn't anything to do with you, believe me."

"Ok then, well... Good."

Edward nodded before leading her out to his car, opening her door for her like normal and letting her get in before he shut it and walked around to his side.

The drive was pretty quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable, just companionable quietness. When they were nearing the turn off for his house, Edward pulled over onto the side of the road and stopped the engine, turning to look at Bella.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked with wide, worried eyes.

"I haven't told Jasper anything..." Edward said with a furrowed brow.

"About what?"

"About last night, or you helping me study. I've only told him about taking you to school."

"How come?"

"Jazz gets really jealous," Edward said, "If he knew we were hanging out then he'd think there was something going on between us and he'd be pissed." Edward knew that the best way of making his plan work was to not have Jasper knowing and making Bella believe that he simply wanted to be friends with his little brother's girlfriend. Everything would have to be a secret. It would increase the thrill and it would make it more exciting for them both. Edward was desperate for this plan to work.

"Why would he think that? We can be friends. That's not a crime."

"Yeah, but... You know what I told you last night, Tinker? About you not wanting to list all of the girls in the school?" Bella nodded, thinking about how she was planning to list every girl in the school to see which he'd slept with. "Well, a few of them were girls that had pretended to be interested in Jazz to get to me."

Bella gasped, "That's awful!"

"I know. I obviously didn't know at the time," he lied, "but Jazz took it hard."

"I'm not surprised," Bella shook her head in disgust before looking at Edward with purpose and a nod, "You're right. We probably shouldn't tell him."

"I still want to hang out with you though..." Edward said with a hint of hope in his voice, hoping that this would work.

"I want to hang out with you, too. You're not as bad as I thought you were," She giggled quietly before Edward leaned quickly over the centre console and kissed her cheek chastely, leaving behind a tingling sensation on Bella's skin.

"Good! Will you come to my next game?"

"I don't think Jasper likes going to the games," Bella shrugged with a frown.

"I didn't ask if Jazz would come. Will _you _come? We can go out for that dinner I promised you afterwards."

"But what if people see? Won't that get back to Jasper?"

"We can go to Port Angeles. Please, Tinker?" Edward pouted a little and Bella laughed loudly, making him blink in confusion.

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me, Cullen. You should ask, Jasper!" Edward blanched, not wanting to think about why Jasper would be using the Cullen trademark puppy dog eyes on Bella. "Yes, I'll come to your game. Wednesday, right?" Edward nodded with a smile before turning back to the steering wheel and starting the engine again.

"I should probably get you back, Jasper will wonder why it's taken so long."

"Yeah," Bella breathed out and leaned back on the headrest for the last 5 minutes of the journey.

The rest of the short journey to Edward's house was silent and Bella watched out of the window as he pulled up outside the building. "You can head in, Tinker..." Edward said quietly.

"Are you not coming in?"

"I'm supposed to go and see Emmett. I'll be back later and I'll give you a ride home. If I'm not back then call me and I'll come back."

Bella nodded before climbing out of the car and walking up the steps towards the front door and Edward watched her ass with delight as her hips swayed naturally when she walked. He smirked to himself before pulling out of the driveway and heading over to Emmett's house.

Bella walked into the house, Esme was out with Carlisle for the day as they did every Saturday when Carlisle wasn't at the hospital. She walked through to the living room and saw Jasper lying on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey, you!" Bella said happily, heading towards Jasper happily with a smile on her face.

"Hello to you, too!" Jasper smiled and pulled Bella down onto the couch as he sat up straight and hugged her to him tightly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. Are you feeling any better?" She leaned back and cupped his cheek in her hand, he no longer had a fever and looked much better.

"Yeah, seeing you has made me nearly new again," He smiled and leaned towards her to kiss her on the cheek, she flinched a little and he pulled back almost immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not... Erm... Infectious?" Bella asked with a frown.

"No... I just had a fever and felt sick but I'm fine now, really."

"Ok..." Bella said hesitantly and Jasper pulled away completely.

"If you don't want me to kiss you, Bella then I won't."

"Jasper, no..." Bella soothed, pulling his elbow so that he moved closer to her again. "Please kiss me, I've missed you."

Jasper moved towards her again and brushed his lips gently across hers. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her as his kiss turned into a hungry possession of her lips. He pushed her down and lay her on the couch as he ran his hand down her side and rested on her hip.

Bella pushed against him a little and attempted to speak but Jasper silenced her with his lips before pulling away by only millimetres, his lips still touching hers but only just. "I know, I know you aren't ready. I don't want to do it now... Just let me be close to you."

Bella took a deep breath, her breasts pressing against Jasper's chest as she did and nodded ever so slightly, letting Jasper know that he could carry on as long as he didn't push her too far. He began kissing her again and skimmed the hand that was on her hip up to her neck, holding the side of it and brushing the underside of her jaw with his thumb. He growled a little into the kiss and pushed his tongue cautiously through her parted lips and tangled his tongue with hers as their kiss deepened considerably. After a while Bella pushed him back so he was sitting up on the sofa again and swung her leg around his waist, straddling him comfortably on the couch and resting on his crotch which had become a lot bigger and a lot harder. She tried not to be put off by it, knowing that he wasn't pushing her into doing anything and that it was a natural response and so leaned down and kissed Jasper chastely before Jasper pulled her away, his hands either side of her face.

"Don't freak out," His eyes were pleading but shining brightly, obviously another sign of his excitement.

"I'm not," Bella shook her head and leaned down to kiss him again. He groaned quietly and took her bottom lip between her teeth, nipping at it lightly before soothing it with a gentle swipe of his tongue. Bella whimpered and settled a little more heavily onto his crotch, eliciting a little friction for herself and surprising herself with how sensitive she was. Since she experienced what she had last night, she has come to some sort of sexual revelation and felt more alive than ever before.

Jasper's hands were rested on her waist and shifted underneath her a little, trying to get comfortable. Bella gasped at the amazing sensation that it gave her and Jasper grumbled into her mouth.

"Feel good?"

Bella groaned and pulled him closer still, their hungry kisses becoming frantic and fiery. Jasper pulled away rather suddenly, panting heavily and holding Bella away from him quite firmly.

"As much as I want to continue, I don't think it's physically possible." He laughed, almost seeming embarrassed as he looked up at Bella apologetically.

"That's ok," Bella whispered and kissed him chastely before climbing off him and sitting down on the couch next to him and cuddling into his side as they sat quietly, both of them calming down before they spoke again.

"Thank you," Jasper whispered.

"You don't need to thank me, Jasper."

"What have I missed at school?"

"Not much," Bella shrugged, not wanting to mention Edward at all. "I think Alice had sex with Tyler last night..."

"What?" Jasper exclaimed, obviously shocked. "Why would she do that? There are better people than Tyler!"

"She said she was ready," Bella said quietly. "That they'd been dating long enough now and she wanted to. I'm just waiting for her to call me and tell me."

Jasper shook his head in response and, to be honest, looked a little pissed.

"Are you angry?" Bella asked with a confused frown.

"Not at you."

"Alice?"

"Well what is she thinking? _Tyler? _I've told her before not to waste herself on someone like him. She's never going to get that experience back."

"You talk to Alice about sex?" Bella asked, a little shocked and a tiny bit annoyed that he would talk to her best friend about sex. Who knew what had been said?

"Not about you and me, Bella. Just generally."

"_Just generally?_" Bella exclaimed incredulously. "You talk about sex with my best friend _just generally_?"

"Bella, it's not a big deal, we ju-"

"It is to me! What do you talk about?"

"Just like, what we think it will be like and when we want to do it."

"So...?" Bella asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"So, what?"

"When have you said you want to _do _it?" Bella asked angrily. "Have you given me some kind of time limit?"

"Of course not," Jasper scoffed.

"So, when did you say?"

"I didn't."

"You obviously did if you brought it up!"

"Bella, I don't really want to have this conversation right now. I'm still not feeling great so i-"

"Oh, you don't feel well? You were feeling well enough a few minutes ago to have your tongue down my throat!"

"Bella, I-"

"I think I'm going to go home... I'll see you on Monday." Bella stood up and walked to the door quickly. She heard Jasper following her but ignored his footsteps behind her.

"Bella, wait..." Jasper grasped Bella's elbow lightly, but tight enough to hold her back.

"Not right now, Jasper. I'm too angry."

"Do you need a ride to school on Monday?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"What about now? Shall I call Edward?"

"No, I want to walk. Now let me go please."

"Can you call me when you get back so I know you're safe?"

"I'll text you."

Bella shook herself free and started off down the driveway to walk back to her house.

"Edward!" Emmett called from his bedroom window when he saw Edward climbing out of his car, "Nice to see you, my man!"

"Come and let me in, you idiot!" Edward laughed, waiting by the door for Emmett to come down the stairs to open the door for him.

"How was your night?" Emmett smirked as he opened the door in his underwear. Edward smirked and walked inside.

"I'll tell you when you put some pants on."

"Oh, so there's something to tell?" Emmett said excitedly. "Looking forward to it!"

He rushed upstairs and so Edward walked through to the living room. Emmett's parents were hardly ever home. They loved travelling and so were nearly always away in some kind of holiday destination, meaning Emmett often had the house to himself. He heard Emmett talking to somebody upstairs and immediately groaned, knowing that it was Rosalie.

He heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and winced a little thinking about having to talk to Rosalie, but as Emmett walked into the room Edward heard the front door open and close.

"Rose not staying?"

"Nah, she's shopping with her Mom today or something... I don't know!" Emmett shrugged before slumping down onto the couch. "So, how was operation 'fuck your brother's girlfriend'?"

"Come up with a new operation name, that's rubbish!" Edward laughed, sitting down next to Emmett on the couch.

"I don't care! Tell me what happened, man! I'm dying here!"

"Well, she'd never got herself off before."

"Never?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Nope, never."

"Rose tells me she does it all the time!"

"Well, Tinker is innocent. Just how I like them! Anyway, I thought I'd start off slow, so I just kind of told her what to do."

"Did you watch?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"I held her hand."

Emmett's eyes widened infinitely before grinning, "Nice one, dude! What next?"

"I've convinced her to not tell Jasper that we hang out, and I've invited her to the game this week. I've left her with Jasper for a while coz he's been sick, but I'm going to head off soon and break up play time just in case I've awakened something in her!"

"I don't understand though. If she thinks you're just friends then why would she let _you_ fuck her instead of Jasper?"

"Because hopefully, she'll trust me enough that when I say she should get ready for what's to come then she'll let _me _get her ready."

"How do you come up with this shit, Edward? It's amazing!"

"I just like virgins," Edward shrugged. "And they like me!"

They continued talking for a while before Edward decided it was time to head back to the house to make sure his plan could carry on without Jasper getting his dick in her first. He was pretty certain it wouldn't happen today because Jasper still wasn't entirely better and he'd want to be at the top of his game but he didn't want Jasper gaining any ground on the subject.

In the car on the way back to his house he saw someone walking along the road with their head down. He was certain it was a girl because she had long brown hair and was small in stature. It was quite a quiet road so he was careful to pay attention to the girl as he drove past. As the girl obviously heard his car, she looked up and Edward immediately pulled over and ran across the road to Bella. She was crying, which was unfortunate because Edward wasn't great with crying girls.

"What's happened, Tinker? Why didn't you call me?" He held her shoulders and looked over her body, making sure that she wasn't hurt in any way.

"Your brother is an ass!" Bella sniffled, "He's been talking to Alice about when he wants to have sex!"

"What?" Edward frowned.

"He told me he wouldn't press me to have sex, and then I hear he's told Alice when he wants to do it. I'm obviously under pressure to do it before a certain time!"

"I'm not sure that's exactly wh- Look, come to the car and I'll drive you back home."

Bella nodded and followed him to the car.

"Can you give me a ride to school on Monday?"

"You're really not going to let Jasper take you?" Edward asked.

"I don't even want to see him, Edward." Bella shook her head as Edward started driving to Bella's house.

"Then of course I'll give you a ride, Tinker."

The ride back was mostly silent, with just the sounds of Bella sniffling in the passenger seat. When Edward pulled up outside her house he turned to look at her, "You don't have to do anything. I think you need to know yourself a bit better before you do anything."

"You have sex a lot, right?" Bella asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes and looking at Edward with steely determination.

"I guess you could say that," Edward shrugged, not wanting to talk to Bella about it.

"When did you first do it?"

"Bella, I-"

"I'm not asking for details, just... were you dating the girl for a long time?"

"I dated her for a few weeks, but you're not me, Tinker. I really don't think you're ready. If you wanted to do it, you would have. Don't make the decision lightly."

"Do you think Jasper's ready?"

"I think Jazz has been ready for a while now, Tinker."

Bella sighed and rested her head back on the headrest.

"It's not really surprising though, I mean... you're..." Edward shook his head, pretending to be nervous and swallowing thickly.

"I'm what?" Bella sniffed with a confused pout.

"Well, you're beautiful, Tinker."

Bella blinked before smiling shyly. "Thanks."

Bella looked at Edward for a few seconds, his deep green eyes almost hypnotising as she continued to gaze at him. Suddenly she shook her head to clear her mind of Edward.

"I should go," She turned quickly to the door and pushed it open.

"I'll come by and get you on Monday. Have a nice day tomorrow."

"Thank you, you too."

She smiled before turning and jogging to her door before pushing it open and disappearing from Edward's sight.

"What the fuck have you done, Jazz?" Edward whispered to himself while shaking his head before speeding home.

Edward pushed open the front door and stormed up to Jasper's room and shoved the door open, Jasper wasn't in there.

"Jazz!" Edward shouted, "Where are you?"

He heard Jasper call him from downstairs and so he took the stairs two at a time to get to the living room.

"What did you say to Bella?"

"What?" Jasper asked, "How do you know ab-"

"I was driving back and saw her walking along the road in tears. I've just had to drive her home."

"Is she ok?"

"I think so. What happened, Jazz?"

"She got annoyed that I've been talking to Alice about sex. But I've never even mentioned her name so I don't know why she got so stressed!"

"Did you say that you'd been discussing _when _you wanted to do it?"

"Yeah, she seemed to get pissed at that."

"Are you surprised, Jazz? You've told her that you'll wait and now she hears that you're discussing with her best friend when it's going to happen! What if she's not ready?"

"Why do you even care so much, Edward? I don't understand, Bella's _my _girlfriend and really has nothing to do with you!"

"Well whether you like it or not, I'm involved now. I like her, she's cool, and you're being an ass."

"Oh fuck off and go and find Jessica Stanley."

"You're an idiot, sort it out..." Edward muttered as he walked out of the room.

He didn't want Jasper to fuck Bella but obviously, it wasn't as fun if she wasn't dating Jasper and it also meant that he wouldn't have enough of an excuse to talk to her regularly.

When Bella got home her phone immediately rang and Bella saw Alice's name come up on the screen.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hi, Bella..." Alice sounded a little tired.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah... Oh my God, Bella... It was horrible! It hurt so much, I never want to do it again!"

"But it's supposed to get better, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't understand! He was like a jackhammer... Oh my God it was just awful!"

"You're really making me want to do it now, Alice..." Bella said sarcastically.

"I'll tell you more on Monday. What have you done today?"

"I had an interesting chat with Jasper..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hmm, you always tell me the truth right, Alice?"

"Obviously, Bella."

"You and Jasper talk about sex. He told you when he wants to do it..."

"Oh... That..."

"Yes, Alice. _That_." Bella rolled her eyes, "When did he say?"

"You should ask him."

"He won't tell me, which probably means it's soon. So I thought that _you_ could tell me."

"Bella, I-"

"Tell me, Alice."

"We... Erm, well we had the conversation just after Christmas."

"So, like, 4 months ago..."

"Yeah, well... He said by the end of May."

"The end of May? That's 3 weeks away!"

"I know, Bella, but it's not a big deal. It's not like he'd force you..."

"I know that!" Bella snapped, "But now I know that's what he wants I..." She sighed, not wanting to talk about this anymore. "I'm going to go. I'll see you on Monday."

"Bella..."

"Not now, Alice. Bye."

She hung up and threw her phone across the room.

Bella spent all day Sunday doing her homework and dodging calls from Jasper, it was nice for her to have such a relaxing day. She tried hard not to think about anything Jasper related and so when she completed her homework, sat down to watch some old movies.

Jasper wanted to have sex in three weeks time. Bella wasn't ready, but there was a way she _could _be ready... She thought.

Monday morning, Bella rolled out of bed and into the shower. She did her hair nicely, letting it fall in waves down her back and found a black jersey skirt and cute purple check shirt which she teamed with some leggings because it was still a bit cold. She put on a small amount of make up and went downstairs to get herself a quick breakfast. When she had finished, she was about to sit down on the couch to wait for Edward, but heard his car pull up and so headed to the door instead. She opened it before he got there and he smirked at her.

"Eager are we?"

"Duh!" Bella rolled her eyes, "School is the highlight of my day!"

"Well, I prefer the ride to and from school more," He said quietly as Bella came down the steps. She blushed deeply and Edward laughed. "Come on, Tinker. Jazz will kill me if you're not at school before the bell rings."

"Urgh, why?" Bella groaned.

"He wants to talk, I guess," Edward shrugged. "He was in a shitty mood yesterday because you wouldn't answer his calls. He was asking me if I would call you."

"You?" Bella frowned. "I thought we weren't telling him anything."

"Well, I told him that I took you home on Saturday and that we're friends. He already knew that so it's no big deal. Now, let's get in the car."

"I don't want to..."

"Why?" Edward frowned.

"I can't face Jasper right now. Can't we ditch and go somewhere else?"

"Come on, Tinker. I think you should talk to him."

"Why can't we just talk more? I think you know me better than I know myself..."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you have experience and stuff, right? So you know what he wants..."

"You want me to tell you what he wants?" Edward frowned, thinking that this was a completely new aspect to his plan. Bella was asking _him _to help her... Well she was asking him to talk to her about it, but he had a much better plan. Bella was chewing her lip nervously as he looked at her over the roof of the car, "Get in the car."

Bella immediately got in the car and pulled her seat belt across her. Edward climbed in with a steely look on his face. "If Jazz asks?"

"Then I refused to go to school," Bella shrugged.

Edward nodded before putting the car into drive and peeling away from Bella's house.

"Where are we going?"

"The meadow. It's quiet there."

Bella nodded and Edward watched her out of the corner of his eye while he was driving. He took nearly all of his girls to the meadow at some point. It was normally a deal breaker because Edward would make it sound like it was his own personal space where he never let anyone in, and that whichever girl he was with at the time was the first to go there with him. It was nicely hidden away from everywhere and right in the thick of the woods and so he was never disturbed when he was there.

After a while, Edward stopped the car and climbed out, gesturing for Bella to do the same. She got out of the car and walked around to his side of the car, looking at him questioningly.

"We've just got to walk a while. You ok?"

Bella nodded, biting her lip while looking up at him with those huge innocent doe eyes. Edward stifled a groan and felt himself harden in his jeans before he took off in the direction of the meadow.

They reached the meadow after a ten minute walk. Bella had need Edward to help her up a few times as she stumbled over tree roots and other things on the ground that she hadn't been expecting. He'd laughed a little but graciously helped her up each time, making sure that she was ok.

"We're here, Tinker." Edward announced and turned around. She was lagging behind just a little but he waited on the outskirts of the clearing waiting until she got there. She stopped next to him and gazed into the open space.

"Wow, this is really beautiful." Bella looked around at the wildflowers and the long grass surrounded by towering trees and a small amount of sun shining into the centre of the meadow.

"Shall we go and sit down?" Edward asked and waited until Bella nodded. He led her to the middle of the meadow where the sun was shining and sat down on the grass before lying down flat on his back, shutting his eyes as he felt the heat from the sun wash over him. He could hear that Bella hadn't sat down yet but refused to open his eyes.

"It's not wet if that's what you're worried about," He murmured before adding, "Just lie down... Relax."

Bella didn't answer but he heard her moving and then felt her presence next to him and heard her lie down on the grass.

"Do you come here a lot?"

Edward smiled at the question. Every girl that he brought here asked the same thing so he had a rehearsed answer.

"I like to have some place I can come to think, you know? Where nobody else comes, where I can be alone."

"You've never brought anyone here before?" Bella asked with a sound of incredulity in her voice. Edward smiled again, this was text book conversation, like it always was.

"I trust you, Tinker."

"Good," Bella whispered.

They lay in silence for a while before Bella's phone rang, disturbing the peacefulness that had settled over both of them.

"No phone's in my meadow, Tinker," Edward smiled as he sat up and took her phone from her hands. She was sat up as well now, facing him with a smile. He looked at the screen and saw Jasper's name and a picture of him and Bella on it, he swiftly turned the phone off and put it in his pocket. "This stays in there until we leave."

"Your meadow. Your rules!" Bella laughed

"So you wanted to talk to me, Tinker?"

"Um," She cleared her throat, "Yeah..."

"About Jazz?"

Bella nodded before licking her lips in concentration, Edward bit back a growl and shifted a little to make himself more comfortable.

"Alice told me he wants to have sex by the end of this month..."

"That doesn't mean you have to though."

"Yeah, but... If you were dating a girl for nearly seven months and she hadn't slept with you yet, what would you do?"

"Tinker, what I do and what Jazz does are completely different things."

"You would dump her, right?"

"Jazz wouldn't dump you."

"You can tell me that for certain, can you?"

"Obviously not, I can't tell you anything for certain. But don't think that because he's told Alice a date that you have to stick to it."

"Should I be ready by now though? I mean, Alice had sex the other night and she's been dating Tyler for much less time than I've been with Jazz and I hardly even let him touch me."

"Maybe you're just not comfortable enough to be touched yet, Tinker. It's not a crime."

"So you think I should get more comfortable with being touched?" Bella asked hoping that Edward would give her some advice.

"I think..." He cleared his throat. "I think you should definitely talk to Jazz about all of this." He didn't want to offer to _help_ her, she was going to ask him... but maybe not today.

"I'm too nervous with Jasper. I feel more comfortable with you," Bella admitted with a nervous smile, biting on her lip innocently.

"Well I can't touch you! You're Jazz's girlfriend!" Edward exclaimed, pretending to be shocked but planting the seed for the next phase of his plan. Bella's eyes widened and she blushed deeply, shaking her head furiously.

"I didn't mean that! Oh my God, I'm sorry! I wasn't meaning that! I meant that I don't feel comfortable _talking _with Jasper about it."

"Well if you don't feel comfortable talking about it with him then just let him... touch you..." Edward grimaced a little thinking about his brother's unskilled and inexperienced hands on Bella's body.

"Maybe," Bella whispered with a small nod.

They both lay back on the ground again and let the sunlight wash over them as they lay in silence.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked, breaking the silence.

"A little."

"We should go back to mine and eat. School will be out soon and you can see Jazz when he gets back."

He stood up and held his hand out to help Bella up onto her feet, "Sound good?"

"I'm not sure..." Bella looked at him sceptically but took his hand anyway, letting him pull her up.

"The sooner you make it better, the sooner we don't have to ditch!" Edward laughed and headed off towards the trees again, Bella followed with a responding laugh.

"Ooh, does Edward Cullen not agree with ditching?" She teased as she caught up next to him, Edward wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her close to him in a friendly gesture.

"I'll never mind ditching as long as it's with you."

He smiled when he realised she couldn't come up with a response.

When they got back to his house, he opened the door and let Bella in first. When he followed he called out just in case Esme was home but it seemed that she was out. He fixed them some lunch quickly and they sat at the breakfast bar as they ate.

"Where's your Mom?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. She's been doing some interior design for some of her friends in Port Angeles recently so she's probably there."

"It's weird being here with you," Bella said before watching Edward's frown, "I mean, I'm usually here with Jasper... It's just different."

Edward cleared their plates before gesturing to the living room, "You want to watch T.V?"

"Um..." Bella looked at the couch where her and Jasper had made out, "Do you mind if we do something else?"

Edward frowned, looking between Bella and the couch where she was staring. "Is there something wrong with our couch?"

"No, no... Nothing like that. Jasper and I... kind of... well we made out the other day before the fight."

"On the couch?" Edward asked with another frown, watching Bella nod. "I seriously need to teach him some things!"

"What's the matter with the couch?"

"Anyone could have walked in on you, Tinker! That and well... It's _you_..."

"It's me? What does that mean?"

"It means you deserve better than a quick make out session on the couch," Edward mumbled before taking Bella's hand and leading her to the den.

He sat on the old leather sofa that was in front of the huge T.V. usually used for his games console and pulled Bella down next to him.

"Is this where you usually are when I'm around?" Bella asked, looking around the room with wonder.

"Mmm, yeah," Edward nodded. "Jasper never comes down here for some reason."

"I like it," Bella nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Just so you know, there's usually a no girl allowed rule." Bella raised an eyebrow at Edward and he laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. "It's Emmett's rule, don't blame me."

"Well I'll make sure not to tell Emmett I've contaminated it then!" Bella laughed, hitting Edward in the stomach with a cushion.

They sat for a few seconds just looking at each other before Bella spoke. "So... Are you... I mean... Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't really _do _the girlfriend thing, Tinker. That's more Jazz's thing."

"Why not?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Didn't work out well in the past," Edward shrugged nonchalantly. "It's easier to just keep things casual."

"Keep things casual..." Bella wondered, "You mean sex?"

"Like I said before, Jazz and I are very different."

"Yeah, but do you not care about sex then? I mean you're just using these girls, right?"

"Tinker, I don't think we should be talking about this."

"But if it means so little to you then why are you helpi-"

"Tinker!" Edward said catching her eyes and holding her wrists firmly, stopping her from waving them about as she ranted, "I wouldn't help anyone else, just you."

Bella opened her mouth to speak again but then heard the front door open and close, she stood up quickly and rushed up the steps to get to the hall, leaving Edward in the den.

"Bella?" Jasper asked as he put his bag down next to the stairs. "Why... How come you're here? You weren't at school."

"I know," Bella frowned. "Edward came to pick me up and I refused to go to school because I didn't want to see you."

"So you're in my house... In _Edward's _den, because?" Jasper looked pretty pissed but Bella couldn't really blame him considering what Edward had told her about his experience with girls in the past.

"He brought me back here to talk to you, so that we could talk in private rather than at school."

"In the den?"

"No, we were just in there because I couldn't face being on the couch again. And obviously we weren't going to go to his bedroom."

Jasper frowned again a little before looking up at her and gesturing with his head for her to go to up to his room.

"We can talk in my bedroom if you like."

Bella nodded and started up the stairs just as Edward was coming up from the den. Jasper looked at him suspiciously but Edward pointed at him in warning.

"Don't you start, Jazz! She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, you owe me!"

Jasper grunted before following Bella up the stairs and into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"So..." Jasper started as he shut his bedroom door behind him, looking at Bella who was sat awkwardly on the edge of the huge bed. "You didn't want to see me?"

Bella shook her head, "Not this morning, no."

"What changed your mind?"

"Edward, actually. He's not as bad as I thought he was," Bella shrugged.

"So are you going to shout at me again?" Jasper asked, coming to sit down next to Bella cautiously watching her reaction.

"I think I had every right to shout at you on Saturday, Jasper. But no, I'm not going to shout at you now."

"Oh thank God! Look, I'm sorry about everything. I know I shouldn't have talked to Alice about that sort of stuff. Can you forgive me?"

Bella nodded with a small smile and laughed as Jasper's eyes lit up before he leaned forward and kissed her chastely. As he was pulling away, Bella grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back to her, their lips millimetres apart and looking into each other's eyes intensely.

"Can we try something?" Bella whispered, watching Jasper's eyes fill with intrigue.

"What do you want to try?"

"Um," Bella took her eyes away from Jasper's gaze and looked down, trying to think of how to word it. "Can you erm... Tou-ch M- Me?"

"Touch you?" Jasper asked, pulling away a little and looking over her body before leaning forward again and resting his forehead on hers. "Are you sure?"

"Slowly," Bella whispered with a nod and Jasper nodded back before brushing his lips very softly over Bella's. He turned his body a bit and pulled his leg up under him, resting a hand on Bella's waist and leaning in to kiss her a little more forcefully she leaned back onto the bed, holding his bicep as he came to hover above her.

He groaned a little into the kiss as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth, she parted her lips and met his tongue with her own, letting him dominate her mouth entirely. His hand was rested on her waist while his other was holding him above her, but he slowly began to run his hand up and down her side gently. He got to the hem of her shirt and slid his hand under it, smoothing it across her stomach cautiously. The shirt inched up with every upward movement that Jasper's hand made and Bella flinched a little but settled back into the kiss quickly. As he began to kiss her neck, Jasper's hand reached Bella's breasts and very slowly he ran his fingers over the lace covering her from him. Bella gasped again and held still. Jasper, noticing her hesitation brought his hand down her side again, following the curves of her body until he reached the waist band of her skirt. He ignored this though and carried on until his hand was on her thigh below the hem of the skirt. In much the same way that he had done previously, his hand worked its way under her skirt, pushing it up as he went. He got to her ass which was still clad in the leggings Bella had put on earlier and squeezed a little, Bella shut her eyes trying not to tell him to stop. Jasper took her non protestations as a good sign and moved his hand around a little to the front of her thigh.

Bella's eyes were clenched when she finally couldn't take it anymore. She reached down quickly and pulled Jasper's hand away from her, pulling her skirt back down as she did so.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. But I can't. I'll be ready in a few weeks, I promise."

Jasper frowned at Bella in confusion, his breathing heavy from his excitement. "Pardon?"

"Your date that you gave Alice. I'll be ready by then. I'll have sex with you."

"Bella, I didn't me-"

"No, Jasper. I'm being stupid, we've been dating for nearly seven months, so I will have sex with you, ok?"

Jasper opened his mouth to answer but there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"What?" Jasper asked irritably.

The door slowly opened and Edward poked his head around sheepishly, holding out Bella's phone. "Sorry, I forgot I had this and your Dad's been calling."

"Oh, I guess I should head home," Bella nodded standing up before looking between the two brothers. "Um... Can I get a ride from someone?"

"Yeah," Both Jasper and Edward said simultaneously before looking at each other with a hard glare.

"I can take her home," Jasper hissed and took Bella's hand in his own. Edward's eyes zeroed in on the action before looking up at Bella's pained expression.

"Ok," Edward said quietly, holding the door open for them to pass him comfortably. As Bella walked past him, he whispered almost inaudibly, "Remember I can help."

The ride home was filled with a palpable silence, the tension was unbearable and Jasper looked like he was fit to burst. As he pulled up outside Bella's house he turned to look at her.

"I don't want you to do this just because I put a stupid date on it."

"I'm not. I'm growing up, Jasper. And I'm ready."

"Are you?" He asked sceptically.

"Well, not yet, no. But I _will_ be, I promise."

"And if you're not ready you'll tell me?"

"Of course," Bella said before leaning over the centre console and leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek before pulling back and smiling at him. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep. Hey, Bella?" Jasper called as Bella turned to push her door open.

"Mmm?" Bella asked as she turned around to look at him again.

"Can I give you a ride to school tomorrow?"

Bella's smile faltered for a minute second before securing it back onto her face. "Yeah, of course. I'll see you in the morning."

She said her goodbye to Jasper and then headed indoors. She'd not realised how much she'd enjoyed her car rides to school with Edward until they were taken away from her so suddenly, but it would be good to spend some more time with Jasper.

She had a plan now and would stick to it. Edward offered to help her and so he would.

The next day at school was filled with Alice describing in every tiny detail how her night with Tyler was, and Bella could now say that she probably knew more about her friend than she had ever wanted to. Throughout her conversation at lunch, Jasper was sat with a scowl on his face, directly pointed at Alice who was oblivious, but Bella definitely noticed. Whenever she would say anything about Tyler touching her in any way he would flinch or grimace, obviously disgusted. Bella decided to ignore it though, not wanting to get into another fight with him about his secret conversations with Alice.

Bella saw Edward around school a few times but never to speak to, he would nod in her direction with a friendly smile or actually just not notice her, but she always noticed him. She needed to talk to him, but obviously this could not be at school, so she would have to call him.

Jasper dropped Bella home after school with a kiss and a smile. When she got inside she grabbed her phone and brought up Edward's number, hitting call immediately as she walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.

"_Hey, this is Edward. Leave a message and I might call you back."_

Bella huffed and hit end. She was about to put the phone back in her pocket before she remembered that she had somebody else to call. The phone started ringing and an intrigued voice answered.

"Bella? I didn't think I'd hear from you again..."

"Hey, Jake."

"You, ok?"

"Yeah, how're you?"

"Same old, same old. Still with that Cullen guy?"

"His name is Jasper, Jake, and yes I am."

"Well I guess you're not calling me to ask me on a date then?" Jake laughed bitterly.

"Not quite," Bella bit her lip nervously.

"Then what can I do for you babybell?"

"The truck died."

"You want me to come and have a look at it?"

"Would it be a problem?"

"Of course not. When do you want me?"

"Are you free now?" Bella asked hopefully. It would be great to have some independence again and not have to rely on other people to get everywhere.

"I'm free as a bird. I'll be over in ten minutes!"

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye, Bella!"

Bella hung up and was surprised when she looked up into the mirror and saw that she had a smile on her face.

When she heard a knock on the door ten minutes later she ran down the stairs and opened the door. Jake was standing there with a beaming smile.

"Hey! Long time no see, Bella!"

"I know, thank you so much for doing this. I owe you."

"Hey, I haven't done anything yet. Let's see if I can fix it first," Jake laughed and turned to walk towards the truck. Bella followed him out and shut the door behind her. She sat on the ground next to the truck so that she could talk to Jake while he attempted to fix the truck. He pulled the bonnet open and peered inside, leaning in and doing something inside the engine.

"I think I can fix this, do you want me to tell you what's wrong with it?"

Bella shook her head adamantly, "Absolutely not. That would fill my brain with knowledge that is utterly useless to me!" Jake laughed before nodding and jogging to his car quickly to grab his stuff.

He began working away on the engine and Bella took the time to study him while he worked. He'd grown a lot since she'd last seen him, he was really tall and broad and looked like he'd been working out a lot because his muscles were huge!

"You're huge," Bella muttered under her breath. Jake paused his movements before turning his head to look at Bella with a raised eyebrow. "You're _muscles_," Bella reiterated. "Have you been working out?"

"Yeah," Jake shrugged before turning back to the engine.

"Well it's working!" Bella laughed before standing up and walking over to the truck, peering over Jake's shoulder. "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, if you just come a bit closer," Jake said and let Bella move closer to the engine and to him. When she was close enough he leant down quickly and kissed her cheek. Bella pulled away immediately laughing and wiping her cheek.

"Oh my God, Jake! Have you got oil on me?" She got out through her giggles.

"Nope no o-"

Jake was interrupted by Bella's cell phone ringing and Bella pulled away completely to answer while still laughing slightly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tinker."

"Oh, Edward!" Bella exclaimed, "Hey!"

"Did you call me? I was at football practice."

"Oh, yeah I did. I, er... Need to talk to you?"

"Again?" Edward said although she could tell he was smiling. "You're going to get fed up of me!"

Bella laughed nervously, looking over at Jake who was working hard on the engine hoping that he wasn't listening to the conversation.

"Are you free? I could come over?" Edward offered and Bella shook her head in response although Edward obviously couldn't see.

"Not tonight, sorry. Jake is over fixing the truck."

"Ooooh," Edward said teasingly. "Does Jazz know?"

"No, and please don't tell him... Please?"

"Of course I won't, Tinker! Hey, are you still coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Oh, about that..." Bella started before Edward interrupted me.

"Don't cancel on me, Tinker. My heart couldn't stand it!"

"I'm just not sure it's a great idea to go to the game..."

"Please, Bella?" Bella's eyes widened at the unusual use of her name and she was stunned into silence. "Tinker?"

"Sorry, erm... Ok. I'll come to the game."

"And let me take you for dinner after?"

"As long as it's in Port Angeles and Jasper never finds out..."

"Of course he won't find out. Everything will be fine. I'll come and get you tomorrow before the game?"

"Uh... yeah, ok. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Later, Tinker!"

"Bye," Bella breathed into the phone before putting it back in her pocket and heading back over to the truck to where Jake was wiping his oily hands on a cloth.

"Intense conversation?" He enquired.

"I guess," Bella shrugged. "Nothing too important though."

"Need to talk about it?"

"That's what I was organising actually!" Bella laughed lightly before turning her attention to her beloved truck. "How's it going?"

"Well, if I'm not mistaken. If you were to try the ignition now, then it should start!"

Bella grinned brightly and ran to the cab of the truck climbing in excitedly and turning the key in the ignition. Her smile broadened further as the engine spluttered to life, Bella laughed and jumped out of the truck running to Jake and hugging him tightly.

"You're amazing! Thank you!"

Jake laughed pulling out of the hug as he heard and then saw Charlie's cruiser pulling up behind the truck. Charlie climbed out of the car and smiled at his daughter and her friend.

"Jake, nice to see you!"

"Hi, Chief Swan."

"Jake fixed the truck, Dad!" Bella said happily.

"I told you he would," Charlie replied almost smugly. "Are you staying for dinner, Jake?"

"Oh my God! I haven't started anything!" Bella said turning to run into the house.

"Bella! We'll get pizza, calm down," Charlie said calmly before turning back to Jake. "You staying?"

"I better not, I've got homework to do."

"You should have told me you had homework, Jake." Bella chastised hitting his bicep lightly.

"It's not a big deal, I wanted to come over. Anyway, I should go. See you later, Chief Swan. I'll call you, Bella."

Bella and Charlie said goodbye to Jake before heading inside and ordering the pizza.

Before Bella went to bed that night she sent a quick text to Jasper letting him know the truck was fixed and that she didn't need a ride to school the next morning and then fell asleep.

The next morning Bella pulled into the parking lot next to Jasper's car where he was waiting for her. Before she could climb out of the cab, Jasper had her door open and pulled her around so she was facing him before he kissed her deeply. When he pulled away Bella frowned.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and it's what I'm allowed to do to my girlfriend," Jasper shrugged with a smile. "Come on, let's get to class."

Bella nodded and climbed out of the truck, she looked around the lot before walking off with Jasper and noticed Edward sitting in his Volvo opposite her truck in the parking lot. He was staring at her and Bella felt a shiver run through her before Jasper took her hand and pulled her towards the school building.

"While I'm down here..." Lauren giggled suggestively as she looked up at Edward through her spider like eyelashes.

"If you put even one finger on me I'll tell everyone that you fucked your step dad, now get off me. She's gone anyway."

Lauren's eyes were wide with shock when she sat up straight in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. She's taken it upon herself to climb in while Edward sat waiting for Bella to turn up and he couldn't seem to get rid of her, she kept talking about mindless shit that made him want to smash his head onto the steering wheel.

Jasper had been overly suspicious of Edward the night before and had gotten annoyed when he asked how things had gone with their 'talk'. He was pretty sure that the little display that Jasper put on with Bella was for his benefit, but he was glad that Bella wasn't aware of his presence until after the event and then when she did see him she looked a little shaken.

"Get out of my car."

"Why? Where are you going?" Lauren asked in her whiney voice.

"Where do you think I'm going Lauren? We're at school. I'm going to class."

"Why don't we ditch and I'll let you fu-"

"Oh my God, you just don't get it do you? It's never going to happen, now get out of my car."

Lauren frowned before huffing and climbing out of the car jogging off towards the school building, wobbling on her heels as she went.

As Edward walked into the building he saw Bella standing by her locker while Jasper was talking to one of their friends. Bella turned her head slowly and when she noticed Edward smiled nervously before diverting her eyes back to the floor where they had been focussed before.

Once Edward got to class he threw his bag on the desk in front of him and pulled his phone out from his pocket.

**Jake fixed the truck! Does Jazz know? – E**

Class started and Edward paid little attention, waiting for his phone to vibrate letting him know that Bella had replied to him, about half an hour into class it vibrated and he opened the message immediately.

**Dude, what's up? You look like something's up your ass!**

Edward shook his head and looked over at Emmett who was sitting a few tables across from him, he shook his head again and looked down at his phone.

**Just waiting for a text. Fuck off. – E**

His phone vibrated again immediately and Edward's eyes shot up to Emmett wondering how he'd replied so fast, but when he saw Emmett only just opening the message Edward had just sent he looked back down at the phone again.

**Jake's a magician! Jasper doesn't know so please don't tell him? Xxx**

**Of course not, he would wonder how I knew! What have you told him you're doing tonight? – E**

**I haven't told him anything yet but he hasn't asked me to do anything so I have time to think of something. Xxx**

**As long as you're still coming then I don't care what you tell him. – E**

At lunch, Bella walked to her usual table and sat next to Jasper who had saved the seat next to him. As soon as she was sat he pulled her towards him and kissed her chastely on the lips; It was unusual for him to do it because normally he was quite a private person, but Bella didn't question it.

Jasper and her went to go and get some food together, and as they worked their way back to their table they walked past Edward. Jasper as usual, ignored him, but Bella shot him a quick smile before they went to sit down again.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" Jasper asked, "Edward's got a game so he won't be there to annoy us."

Bella frowned momentarily, stopping herself from saying that Edward didn't annoy her. She panicked though, wondering what she could say.

"Um... I can't tonight, Jasper, sorry."

"Why what are you doing?"

"I er... Look... You're not going to like this ok? Jake came and fixed the truck yesterday so I said I'd go and hang out with him tonight..." Bella reasoned that telling him about Jake was less of a problem than telling him about Edward, but by the look in Jasper's eyes she was wrong.

"Jake? Are you kidding me?"

"He was the only one who could fix the truck, Jasper."

"But why do you have to hang out with him? You know how he feels about you!"

"It's not a big deal, he knows we're just friends."

"You said that last time," Jasper mumbled; obviously still remembering the state of his face after Jake had beaten him up.

Bella reached her hand towards Jasper's knee and brought it up a little higher although she was too scared to actually touch him at school.

"It'll be fine, I promise. I'll phone you when I get home if you like..."

When Bella got home after school she dumped her bag by the door and went up the stairs to choose something to wear. She wasn't sure where Edward would be taking her for dinner and so didn't want to go too casual. She picked out some dark wash skinny jeans and a blue shirt and grabbed her black leather jacket before going back down the stairs.

She made Charlie dinner and sent him a quick text saying that she was going to Jasper's to study and to have dinner, hoping that he wouldn't try calling at any point. She was taking a risk by telling two different lies but hoped that there would never be a reason for either Jasper or Charlie to find out what she'd actually been doing. Charlie probably wouldn't be home by the time she came back but he always liked to know where she would be in the evenings, just in case.

As she was putting a few things into a bag, there was a knock at the door. Bella pulled the door open and was greeted by a smiling Edward.

"Hi, Tinker. Good day?"

"The lies I've had to tell just for this night," Bella shook her head with a rueful laugh.

"It'll be worth it though, right?"

"Better be!" Bella laughed and stepped out of the door, shutting it behind her.

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" Edward asked as they walked towards the car.

"Maybe later?"

"We have all night, Tinker..." Edward said as he opened her door for her and then went around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"You look really hot tonight, by the way. I should be jealous of Jasper!" Edward laughed as he drove.

"If you were jealous of Jasper then going out with you wouldn't be safe would it?" Bella smirked.

"Safe?"

"Well, what with your reputation..."

"Ah, back to this..." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not all about the sex, Tinker."

"Oh, no... You're about the hair as well!" Bella laughed.

Bella was sat as inconspicuously as possible watching the game. She hadn't thought that she would be sitting alone, an oversight on her part, but even if she had come with someone it would have given everything away and ruined all of her awesome lying. She cheered at all of the appropriate moments but was not really into the game as much as everyone else. She found herself at all times searching for Edward and watching him as he played, what everyone else seemed to be saying was "the best game of his life".

The game finished and they'd won quite convincingly. Bella sat for a while, knowing that Edward would be in the locker room for some time with the rest of the team. She took this time to read through her emails on her iPhone. There seemed to be nothing of interest there and was quickly bored. When she put her phone back in her pocket she looked up and saw Edward standing on the field looking at her.

"Are you coming or are you going to sit up there on your own all night?" Edward shouted.

Bella stood up quickly and started down the steps towards the field. As she reached the bottom step she met Edward who was smiling brightly.

"Did you enjoy the game?"

"You were amazing," Bella felt herself blush. "It's not really my sport though."

"Oh," Edward shrugged. "That's ok, we just need to find a sport we _both _enjoy, hey, Tinker?"

Bella blushed again before Edward laughed and took her hand, leading her towards the parking lot. Bella attempted to pull her hand from Edward's grasp but he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Everyone's gone home already, and this isn't cheating..." He lifted their joined hands up, Bella looked at them and then back at him with a quick nod and a nervous smile.

The car ride to Port Angeles was quiet but comfortable, when Edward pulled into a parking space he turned to look at Bella.

"We can either have Italian or go to a diner for a burger... What do you fancy?"

"You're the one who's been working up an appetite, what do you want?"

"I could definitely go for a burger right now..."

"Diner it is then!" Bella laughed and stepped out of the car.

"So, how's things with you and Jazz?" Edward asked as he shoved a fry into his mouth.

"Um, good I think."

"Really?" Edward asked in surprise, "So you let him t-"

"Oh... erm... no."

"No? Can I ask why?"

Edward watched as Bella blushed deeply. He smiled to himself, knowing that his plan was about to put in full swing. Bella took a deep breath and looked up at him with steely determination in her eyes.

"You said you would help."

"And I will, what do you need help with?"

"I want you to touch me."

Edward choked on his food for effect before looking up at Bella with a mock look of disbelief and hesitation. He couldn't just agree outright or it would be obvious that he'd planned it.

"Pardon me?"

"I've said I'll have sex with Jasper by the end of the month, but I have no idea what I'm doing and being with him makes me nervous..." She paused and looked up at him but he had nothing to say. "You don't make me nervous."

"I can't have sex with you, Tinker."

"I know!" Bella exclaimed, "I _am _aware that Jasper taking my virginity would mean not having had sex with anyone else!"

Edward tried to hide his grimace from Bella. The thought of Jasper touching Bella or even anywhere near her in that way made him feel a little sick but he shook it off quickly.

"So, you want what exactly?"

"Show me what it will be like..." Bella breathed.

Edward nodded with a frown before shoving another fry in his mouth.

The rest of the meal was quiet while Edward pretended to be thinking hard about Bella's proposition. The bill was paid and they got back to the car, still without having said anything.

The drive home was awkward, with only small talk to occupy themselves and short, minimal responses. When Edward pulled up outside Bella's house he turned to look at her. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's on the night shift. Do you want to come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tinker. Thank you for coming tonight, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um... Ok," Bella frowned in confusion. She turned and climbed out of the car and Edward watched her until she got through the front door.

Edward grinned and drove around Forks for a while, wanting to occupy himself for half an hour. After about twenty minutes he pulled up just down the road from Bella's house, he could see that her bedroom light was on and shut the engine off.

He got his phone and found Jasper's number, it rang for a while before a grumbling Jasper picked up.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"I just wanted you to tell Mom that I won't be home til late."

"Found a new girl to fuck, have you?" Jasper asked snarkily.

"Something like that!" Edward laughed happily. "What's up with you? You sound pissed."

"Bella's been out with Jake tonight. I've only just got a text from her to tell me that she's back."

"Wow, she must have had a good night with him then if she's only just got back... Isn't Jake the one that beat y-"

"Fuck off, Edward."

The phone was abruptly cut off and Edward pulled it from his ear, laughing as he turned the engine back on and drove up to Bella's house, stopping outside.

He climbed out of the car and eyed the tree by her bedroom window... Although it would be romantic, that wasn't the stance he was going for so he walked up to the door and knocked three times.

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Who is it?"

"Tinker, it's me..." Edward said softly as if nervous.

The door opened slowly and Bella stood staring at Edward for some time before opening the door a little further and letting him through.

"Tinker, I..." Edward started and then shook his head, looking down at the floor. "I... I want to help you." He looked past her and to the stairs which lead to her bedroom.

Nothing was said as Bella nodded and then turned and started walking up the stairs.

Knowing that Bella wasn't looking at him, Edward grinned and gave himself a little fist pump before following her up the stairs.

Bella sat on the edge of her bed, looking up at Edward with those huge, innocent bambi eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something, Tinker... I'll probably... Well... Have a _natural _reaction to what we're going to do."

Bella blinked a few times before he saw her focus on his crotch and her eyes widened in realisation.

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Um..." Bella looked up at him with those eyes and swallowed thickly, "No."

"Ok," Edward sat down next to her and turned a little to face her. "You have to tell me what you need me to do."

"You're hands," Bella whispered almost inaudibly. "Like I did on Friday..."

Edward nodded and then touched Bella's chin lightly, pulling her face up to look at him.

"You have to trust me."

"I do," Bella whispered.

Edward nodded before running his fingertip down her jaw and neck, he ran it along her collarbone and in between her breasts.

Edward looked up into Bella's eyes, watching as her gaze moved from his hand on in between her breasts to his eyes, she chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"What have you let Jasper do?" Edward said softly.

"He touched my breasts once... And my ass..."

"Over clothes?" Edward smoothed his hand down to her waist and let his hand rest there. Bella nodded in response, "Did you like it?"

He couldn't take his eyes off Bella as she breathed deeply a few times, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she looked frustrated.

"No?" Edward answered for her, "If you don't like what he does, or what _I _do for that matter, then you have to tell him... or me."

"That won't upset him?" Bella asked before adding, "Or you?"

"It's extremely sexy when a woman knows her own body," Edward shook his head. He looked down at his hand that was resting on her waist, he looked at his watch and snapped his head up to Bella in a panic. "When is Charlie due home?"

"Um..." Bella looked at Edward a few seconds longer before she shook her head and snapped out of her stupor. "Shit! In like 10 minutes!"

"I better go," Edward said quickly standing up and smoothing his hands down his jeans. "I'm sorry, Tinker."

"It's not your fault, Edward." Bella stood up and followed Edward as he made his way down stairs.

"I _am _going to help you, it might just be... _difficult_ to find the time when we can be alone."

Bella stood by the front door as Edward opened it, "I'll try and think of something."

"Ok, well... I'll text you. See you later, Tinker." He leant down and kissed her cheek before jogging to his car and leaving just 5 minutes before Charlie arrived home.

"Bells, I'm home," Charlie called as he walked through the door. "You home?"

"In here, Dad," Bella replied from the living room. Charlie walked into the room and saw her sitting watching the television, "Your dinner is in the kitchen. I think I'm going to head up to bed."

"Sure, no problem. Thank you, sleep well."

"Yeah, night, Dad."

Bella pulled into the parking lot the next morning and saw Jasper standing by his car looking at her intently. She climbed out of the truck and walked over to Jasper who looked agitated by something.

"Hey, Jasper..." Bella said cautiously. "Everything ok?"

"Did you have a good night?" Jasper asked, not moving to hug her or kiss her like he usually did.

"It was fine," Bella shrugged. "Jacob knows that I'm with you."

"So will you be seeing him again?"

"I don't know, probably... I'm allowed to have friends, Jasper."

"I didn't say you weren't!" Jasper snapped.

"You know what?" Bella replied angrily, "When you've gotten over your little bout of jealousy then you can come and apologise to me. Until that time I suggest you stay away from me." With that, she turned around and stormed off towards the school building for her first class.

Edward had been standing with Emmett by his car watching Jasper's argument with Bella.

"Things don't seem to be going too well for your little bro, dude!"

"He's an idiot," Edward shook his head and scowled in his brother's direction. Jasper took this moment to look at Edward and scowled in return.

"Things are progressing with you and Tink then?"

"Yeah," Edward replied, still scowling at Jasper before giving up and turning to look at Emmett who was smiling broadly. "Things are going perfectly," He smiled.

"How far have you got? Rounding the bases yet?"

"We would have started last night but the Chief was due home."

"Ah, I guess you're not going to have many opportunities to be alone."

"Exactly," Edward sighed and watched as Jasper walked towards the school building with Alice. The bell rang then and so Edward and Emmett made their way inside as well.

_Jasper said you had a fight this morning?_

_Are you not talking to him?_

_A x_

Bella frowned at the note that Alice passed to her during second period. Alice and Jasper obviously confided in each other quite often, but he knew that Alice was loyal and that any information given to her she wouldn't pass on to Jasper.

_He's just jealous and felt the need to snap at me._

_I'm waiting for an apology. Once he's man enough to provide one then I will talk to him._

_It's up to him now._

_B x_

Jasper was on his way to the cafeteria for lunch when Edward shoved his shoulder.

"Dickhead," Jasper said in response. "What's the matter with you?"

"You're fucking things up with Bella, bro."

"And you know that, how?

"I saw you arguing this morning. Just because she won't fuck you doesn't mea-"

"We're going to do it at the end of the month, actually." Jasper raised one eyebrow and smirked at Edward.

Edward, who knew he had to step carefully just in case he let slip that he knew more about the situation than he ought to, softened his expression before speaking. "Nice one! Then why are you arguing?"

"I told you last night, she was out with Jacob last night."

"What? And now you're jealous?"

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like the kid!" Jasper's expression was hard but then he spotted Bella behind Edward, walking into the cafeteria. "Look, I need to go and apologise to her. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later, Jazz."

Edward smiled as he walked away in the opposite direction, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

**Jazz is on his way to apologise. – E**

As he was walking past Mr Banner's class room door he suddenly felt a tug at his arm and was pulled into the class.

"What the fuck?" Edward hissed as he turned to see who had pulled him inside. He smiled when he saw the vibrant blue eyes of Tanya Denali. "Hello, you. Long time no see."

"You've been avoiding me," Tanya pouted and scanned her eyes over his body hungrily.

"I haven't, I've just been busy with a... Project. Have you missed me?" He stepped towards her and followed her as she walked backwards until she was sitting on top of one of the tables. He stood in front of her and rested his arms either side of her, his hands flat on the table.

Instead of answering, Tanya brought one hand up behind his head and caught the hair at the nape of Edward's neck in her fist, pulling herself up to meet his lips with her own. She opened her legs immediately, letting Edward stand between them. Their lips were hungry against each other's and their tongues fought for dominance as Edward grabbed her hip with one hand and pulled her towards him a little. The other hand quickly found her breast and he squeezed it gently, loving the sound of Tanya whimpering into the kiss at the sensation.

Edward groaned when Tanya put both hands on his chest and pushed him away, her lips were delightfully swollen and red and she looked up at him coyly.

"So, I'm having a party at my place this weekend. Do you want to come over?"

"A party? You mean a 2 person party in your bedroom, right?" He smirked and went in to kiss her again but she laughed and held him away again.

"No, silly! A proper party. I'm going to invite everyone, I just wanted to give you an extra incentive to be there..."

"So, what we're doing right now...?"

"... Is a preview."

"Damn, Tanya." Edward moved backwards away from her and groaned.

"You'll come to the party?" Tanya asked demurely from her spot on the class room table.

"Well you owe me now, so yeah." Edward grumbled and turned for the door. "Text me the details or whatever. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Edward!" She laughed as Edward closed the door behind him.

Lunch was nearly over so he decided to head to his next class a little early. Tanya and he had fooled around quite a few times over the years. About a year ago, Edward decided that he could probably put up with her enough to date her properly but she'd said she didn't want to be tied down to a relationship. It was just after this that he'd found out that she was also fucking Emmett, Jack and Jason. That didn't stop them from seeing each other when the need arose though, and although they'd recently had a little break, it would seem that Tanya was ready to start it back up again.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket while he was waiting for class to start.

**Thanks, I know it's stupid considering I didn't even see Jacob but it annoyed me! Xxx**

He smiled at Bella's text but didn't reply.

After the last class of the day Jasper ran up to Bella who was heading for her truck and wrapped his arms around her middle from behind, pulling her against him before putting her back down.

He'd apologised for being a dick at lunch and Bella had accepted quite quickly for which he was pleased. He didn't want to have an argument with her, especially over Jacob, he just wasn't worth it.

As he put her back down on the ground Bella turned and smiled brightly at him.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you," Jasper shrugged. "Come here," He pulled her towards him by her belt loops in her jeans and kissed her soundly before Bella pulled away.

"Everyone's watching," She whispered nervously.

"I don't care."

Jasper kissed her again, this time circling his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against his body.

"Not on school grounds children," Bella heard a smooth voice from behind her and pulled away from Jasper quickly, turning to see Edward smirking at her. "This is an educational establishment... You're tainting it with your lewd acts!" He laughed.

"Fuck off, Edward."

"Jasper, he was joking..." Bella reasoned with Jasper before turning to Edward again with a smile.

"Hey, are you two going to Tanya Denali's party this weekend?" Edward asked in a purely friendly way.

"Oh, I heard about that at lunch, I don't know..." Bella turned to look at Jasper.

"Do you want to go?"

Bella shrugged in response.

"I think you guys should come," Edward said, making both Bella and Jasper turn to look at him in surprise. Usually Edward hated having Jasper near him at parties. "I mean... You don't go to them very often, high school parties can be some of the best nights of your life."

"I guess," Jasper shrugged. "We'll think about it."

Edward looked down at Bella and saw Jasper's arms surrounding her protectively, he smiled. "It would be good to see you both there, that's all."

Bella was getting ready for Tanya's party in her bedroom on Saturday evening. She'd not managed to speak to Edward since he told her that he wanted Jasper and her to go to the party.

Bella had never spoken to Tanya; only seen her around school occasionally. She knew that Tanya used to spend a lot of time with Edward but that was when Bella kept herself to herself and so she didn't know any details about their relationship or maybe lack thereof.

Bella pulled on her black denim mini skirt and a blue shirt before curling the ends of her hair and putting on more make up than usual around her eyes. Just as she stepped back to look at herself in the mirror there was a knock at her bedroom door. She opened it and saw Charlie looking at her with the narrowed eyes of a protective father.

"I've been called into the station, Bells. Some Port Angeles kids are on the run after stealing a car and setting it on fire and their Chief needs our help. I probably won't be back til morning but that doesn't mean you can stay out all night either."

"Ok, Dad."

"And you know the rules, no drinking."

"I know, Dad. I'll just have soda."

"Good girl. I'll see you in the morning."

"Be careful," Bella called down the stairs after him just before the door closed.

About ten minutes later she heard a car pull up outside so she grabbed her phone and ran down the stairs, opening the door just before Jasper knocked.

"Hey," She breathed happily before using his shoulders to pull herself up and kiss him chastely.

"Mmm," Jasper hummed with his eyes closed. When he opened them again he smiled brightly, "Hey. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Bella giggled before Jasper took her hand and led her to the car.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's been called to the station to help the Port Angeles police. He'll be gone all night."

Jasper turned his head to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't get any ideas," Bella rolled her eyes with a laugh as she got in the car.

Edward was sitting on the couch in Tanya's living room with a beer in his hand, surveying the crowd and trying to spot when Jasper and Bella came in. When he got bored, he made his way into the kitchen where Rosalie was sat on the countertop with Emmett between her legs, conducting in a little PDA.

"Alright, enough of that, you two..." Edward muttered as he walked further into the kitchen to get another beer. "My innocent eyes can't stand it!" Emmett turned to look at Edward with a huge smile on his smug face.

"Cullen! I saw your little brother earlier, you decided to finally let him come to parties, huh?"

"Jazz is here?" Edward frowned. "I haven't seen him."

"Yeah, him and his little girlfriend got here about an hour ago," Rosalie said with an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Right, ok. I better go... Have fun!" He added just before he left the kitchen in search of Jasper and Bella.

He worked his way through the crowd searching for his brother and Bella but couldn't seem to spot them anywhere.

"Hey, Edward!"

Edward turned around at the voice and while he was pleased to see Tanya, he wasn't looking for her at the time and was a little distracted.

"Hey," He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "You haven't seen Jazz have you?"

"Your brother, Jazz?" Tanya frowned. "Since when did he start coming to parties? Anyway... I'm a bit bored of playing hostess to everyone. Do you fancy some personal treatment upstairs?" She grinned coyly and ran her hand up Edward's arm, over his shoulder and tangled her hand in his unruly hair, attempting to bring his mouth down to hers.

"I really should find Ja-" He was cut off by Tanya's lips claiming his forcefully and quickly gave in to the feeling of her lips on his. She pulled away quickly and twirled her hair in her fingers.

"Coming upstairs?"

He nodded silently and followed her up the stairs towards her bedroom. When they reached the top of the stairs Edward heard a familiar voice coming from the bathroom.

"Just try and drink some of this water..." The answer was an incoherent mumbling but Edward definitely knew who it was inside that bathroom.

"Edward, it's this way remember?" Tanya giggled, taking hold of his hand and attempting to pull him towards her bedroom.

"Wait, Tanya." Edward shook his hand from Tanya's grasp and pushed open the nearby bathroom door.

"Sorry, this bathroom is occup- Edward! Thank God you're here, he's drunk and won't stop being sick!" Bella was kneeling next to Jasper who was slumped over the toilet, white as a sheet and looking like he was ready to be sick again.

"Shit," Edward murmured and pushed into the bathroom, crouching between Bella and Jasper. He bent his head down so he was level with Jasper whose eyes were heavily lidded and glazed over. "Jazz, how much did you drink?"

"Edward, leave him he can sleep it off... Come back to b-"

"Fuck off, Tanya. This is my brother, go and find somebody else to fuck, it's never been a problem for you before so why should tonight be any different?" Edward seethed and didn't even turn to look at her. "Jazz?" He looked at Bella who was looking at him with an odd expression, "Do you know how much he's had?"

"He was playing a drinking game with Tyler Crowley, I lost count."

"That's Alice's boyfriend, right?"

"Aal- ssss."

Edward and Bella both turned to watch Jasper try and come up with a coherent word but he failed miserably just before vomiting again.

"I think I should get him home," Edward sighed and stood up before helping Bella up from the floor. "Jazz brought his car, right?"

"Um, yeah..." Bella said awkwardly.

"What's up, Tinker?"

"Jasper drove me tonight."

"I'm driving you home as well, Tinker," Edward rolled his eyes. "You think I'm just going to leave you here on your own?"

Edward managed to manoeuvre Jasper to his car and pushed him into the back seat so he could lie down. He was practically asleep now which was the best thing for him so Edward checked that he was lying in a position whereby if he was sick he wouldn't choke himself before opening Bella's door for her.

"Hey, where's the Chief?" Edward asked as he pulled up outside Bella's house a few minutes later.

"He's helping out Port Angeles police with something, he won't be back tonight."

"So you'll be on your own?"

"Yeah," Bella shrugged. Edward shook his head and looked behind into the back seat where Jasper was sleeping.

"You're coming back to our place," He stated and pulled away from the house immediately.

"Edward, wait-"

"No, Tinker. I don't want you on your own all night, you can come back and sleep in the spare room."

"But I don't have any stuff," Bella argued.

"We have plenty. You forget who I have for a Mother, prepared for every eventuality."

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice then I guess."

"Nope," Edward turned to her and grinned. "You don't!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – After the mammoth chapter that was Chapter 4, this one is a lot shorter BUT ridiculously important. I didn't want to have to carry on the chapter after where I leave it, and I hope you understand that when you read it! Enjoy! xx**

"You're gonna have to be quiet, Esme and Carlisle are asleep already," Edward explained as he held Jasper up and helped him to the door with Bella following behind them both.

"Bla?" Jasper mumbled.

"Bella's staying over tonight, Jazz, she's just behind us. But you have to sleep this off so Mom and Dad don't find out."

"Bla?" He asked again. Bella jogged up to him so that he could see her and smiled nervously.

"I'm here, Jasper."

He smiled goofily before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Jesus!" Edward hissed as Jasper now refused to help hold himself up.

"Do you need some help?" Bella asked.

"Can you just get my keys from my pocket and unlock the door for me please, Tinker?"

Bella nodded before realising what she would have to do. Tentatively she reached into Edward's jeans pocket and pulled out his keys quickly before it got awkward. She unlocked the door and pushed it open for Edward to drag Jasper through.

"Just head down to the den, ok? I'll come back once I get him to bed."

Bella nodded and went down into Edward's den. She looked around before sitting on the old couch and waited in silence for Edward to come back.

Ten minutes later Edward came down the stairs into the dark room and slumped down onto the couch next to Bella.

"Is he ok?" Bella asked.

"Just really, really drunk!" Edward laughed. "Were you drinking too?"

Bella shook her head, "No. I just kind of watched."

There was a short silence between them and Edward rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Sorry to... interrupt you and Tanya, by the way."

Edward brought his head up and looked at Bella, she looked nervous but embarrassed as well.

"No need to be sorry, Tinker. It's not important."

"You two... You... Do you have some kind of... History?"

"Er, yeah. Kind of."

"Was she your gi-"

"Tinker, please. Please let's not talk about her."

"Sorry. I forgot that everything's casual for you."

They were quiet again but for longer this time before Edward looked at Bella again. His hand reached out and he ran his finger across her cheek bone just before she flinched back.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you not want me to help anymore?" Edward asked with a confused frown.

"No, I do... But Jasper's upstairs. Your _parents _are upstairs!"

"They're all asleep," Edward whispered.

"This isn't a good idea," Bella said and moved back into the corner of the couch. Edward moved with her and looked at her with confidence.

"They won't hear anything..." He moved even closer to her, running his hand down her side gently and hearing her gasp but not argue. "Remember what I said. You tell me if you don't like something."

Bella nodded and Edward moved her into a lying position on the couch so that he could hover above her. His hand ghosted along her collarbone and between her breasts before skimming over stomach and resting on her hip. He inched his hand up, her shirt bunching up with his hand as he pushed up.

"Edward..." Bella whispered.

"What is it, Tinker?" Edward replied hoarsely.

"Can you... Can you..."

"Whatever you want, Tinker. Tell me what you need."

"Can you kiss me?" She breathed out nervously.

Edward moved back a little and studied her face. He wasn't sure that kissing her was such a good idea, kissing seemed more intimate than most other things even if that sounded stupid. Being that close to somebody else face, feeling their breath mingle with your own, making a connection.

"I just... I don't think that I'll be able to... It won't... Be the same."

"Tinke-"

"_Please, _Edward."

Edward took a deep breath before slowly inching his face down to hers.

When he was just millimetres from her waiting lips he hesitated and looked up into Bella's eyes. They were wide with anticipation and nervousness, but there was also a hint of determination that he hadn't seen in her before. He took a shaky breath before pressing his lips against hers softly, barely brushing them before coming away and closing his eyes, going in again more confident this time. As their lips met Edward's eyes opened suddenly; shocked at the spark of emotion that went through his as her soft lips complied and moulded against his beautifully. The pushing and pulling motion seemed natural and he let himself get carried away, shutting his eyes again and pushing more firmly against her. Before he realised what he'd done, his hand was stroking Bella's thigh and hitching her leg up around his waist and running his finger tips further up her leg to her skirt. He pulled away from the kiss and began to kiss along her jaw line and neck, giving her an opportunity to tell him to stop but all he heard were laboured breaths.

He chanced a quick glance at Bella before he captured her lips with his again, her eyes were shut and her head was hanging back onto the arm of the couch with a small smile curving her lips. When their lips met again she let out a small whimper that made Edward scrunch his eyes shut; his attempt to stop himself from taking her on the couch.

His hand that was still resting just below the hem of her skirt now worked its way under the skirt and ghosted the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He could feel the warmth from her on his hand and growled into the kiss. He ran a finger over her moist panties and in response heard her gasp. He had to thrust into the couch cushion beneath him to alleviate some of the desperateness he was feeling in his dick. "Do you want me to take them off?" He breathed out; his lips just millimetres away from hers as he spoke, making their lips brush with his words. Bella nodded, not looking at Edward as she still had her eyes shut.

"Please, Bella..." Edward whispered, not noticing the desperation in his voice or the fact that he'd called her Bella. Bella's eyes opened and she tilted her head to look at Edward, concern lacing her features. "Tell me... Tell me that it's ok..."

Bella frowned a little at Edward's tone of voice but brought her hands up to put on either side of his face, pulling him to her lips and kissing him deeply. "It's ok, Edward."

Edward kissed her again before finding the waistband of her panties and pulling them down her legs, Bella helped a little and when they were off, she kicked them into the darkness of the room. Edward's hand was barely touching her as it hovered over her centre, Bella could feel the odd touch but it seemed that Edward was hesitant to touch her properly. He took a deep breath and kissed her again, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth almost immediately, which she granted. As they became involved in their kiss, Bella felt the most incredible sensation; her stomach was tightening and her breaths were becoming more shallow.

"Oh God," She whispered as Edward kissed her neck and collarbone. She could feel his fingers circling around her clit much like he'd shown her to do, but the feeling was so much more intense and unbelievable and her back arched a little as she let out a soft whimper.

"Shit, Bella... I have to... Tell me if you don't... Like... Ugh..." He knelt up and with his free hand unbuttoned her shirt almost frantically. It was so quick that Bella didn't have the time to be worried about exposing herself in front of Edward like this. Once the shirt was open, Edward leant down and his mouth closed over her nipple through the thin lace of her bra. The sensation was warm and soft and she immediately reacted by pushing her chest up into his face, wanting more contact.

"Oh my God," Bella gasped. As she did, Edward added a finger into her and started to push it in and out of her making her moan loudly.

"Ssh, Bella... Try to keep quiet," Edward whispered hoarsely before devoting his attention to her other breast. He added another finger to his thrusting as well, making Bella bit down on her lip harshly and gasping at the pain it caused. "You're so close, I can feel it."

"Edward-"

"It's ok, Bella... Come for me."

He lifted his head from her breasts and kissed her deeply again, running his tongue along her lips before she opened her mouth, welcoming his tongue into her mouth. When Edward added a third finger and began to thrust his fingers with more pace Bella trembled beneath him and pushed her hips up into his hand as he thrust. A few more flicks of his wrist and Bella's walls throbbed around his fingers and she came hard, whimpering into his mouth as he hid her moans from the sleeping household.

He continued to kiss her swollen, red lips as she came down from her high and took his hand away from her before giving her one last quick kiss and kneeling back to button up her shirt for her. He looked up into her eyes as he was doing it, and saw that Bella was staring at his hands. She sensed him looking at her though and looked up at him with a smile. Edward smiled at her, suddenly nervous about what to say next; He'd never had this problem before but couldn't manage to take his eyes away from hers.

When her shirt was back on Edward moved away from her and went in search of her panties in the darkness.

"Edward?" Bella whispered from the couch.

"Hmm?"

"Come here..."

Edward picked up the discarded panties from the floor and went back to the couch, sitting down next to her with a smile. He noticed that Bella's eyes were trained on his crotch and he looked down at his painful erection before looking back up at Bella apologetically.

"Sorry, I told you it would happen..." He shrugged with a nervous laugh.

"No, no... Don't apologise." She smiled and leant up to kiss him on the cheek softly, her hand resting on his cheek as she pulled away. That hand then smoothed its way down his toned chest and Bella marvelled at the firm muscles that she felt beneath his t shirt.

"What are you doing?" Edward whispered hesitantly, catching her hand in his just before it got to the waistband of his jeans.

"You don't want me to?" Bella frowned in confusion.

"You're joking, right?" Edward scoffed. "You can't do that."

"Why not? I need to know how to do it, right?"

"No, Tinker. You need to feel comfortable with being touched, touching somebody else is an entirely different thing. Everyone likes something different." Bella looked at him in confusion and so he sighed before running his hand through his hair, trying to ignore the fact that his fingers smelt of her. "It would be better if... if Jazz taught you how to do that, he'll wonder where you learnt to do it and I won't be able to teach you what he likes. Everyone's different, you have to find out what the other person likes."

"But you knew what _I_ would like..." Bella countered.

"No I didn't. I guessed. I tried a few different things before I found what you really liked... Look the point is, Tinker... If I taught you how to do that it would be simply for my benefit and I can't do that."

Bella nodded slowly, looking down at her feet. She didn't like that fact that Edward had started calling her Tinker again and that he was now talking about Jasper. Something didn't sit right with her about it.

"We should probably head to bed, right?" Bella said, standing up from the couch.

"Um... yeah," Edward stood awkwardly, obviously because of his evident arousal that couldn't have been comfortable to keep in the tight jeans he was wearing.

They were silent as they climbed the stairs and Edward showed her to the guest bedroom and showed her where everything was.

Just as Bella was about to shut her door, Edward pushed it open and walked inside the room.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Bella asked, with her eyes wide open in surprise.

Edward led her gently so that her back was pressed against the back of the bedroom door and kissed her softly. "You're beautiful," He whispered to her as he rested his forehead against hers; his eyes scrunched shut. "I hope it was ok. You deserve better th-"

"Edward? Edward..." Bella whispered urgently, putting his hands on either side of his face and pushing his head back away from her own so he would look at her. "It was..." _Perfect_ she thought to herself, "Thank you, Edward." She kissed him slowly before running her hands down his arms and finding her panties screwed up in his hand.

Edward smirked a little and gave them back to her and she smiled in return. "Goodnight, Edward."

"Sleep well, Tinker."

When Edward got to his room he slumped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Shit," He hissed at himself and ran his hand roughly over his face, forgetting that it still smelt of Bella. "Shit!" He exclaimed again, getting up and heading to his bathroom quickly, washing his hands and splashing water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and scowled.

"Fuck her and give her back..." He whispered to himself. "Fuck her and give her back," He repeated with more force before jacking off to pictures of an unnamed brunette with huge innocent brown eyes and going to bed to sleep restlessly.

**A/N – See what I mean? The chapter simply HAD to end here! Hope you all enjoyed it. It should really start getting interesting now. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Bella woke up a little disorientated. She looked around the brightly lit, impeccably decorated room and recognised it as the spare room at Jasper's house, _Edward's house_. She smiled at the memories from the night before, the feelings that he'd brought out in her, the sensations that she'd felt were incredible and she couldn't wait for it to happen again.

_Obviously with Jasper. Obviously._

Bella frowned and got out of the impossibly white sheets, heading for the bathroom. She took a quick shower before putting on her clothes from the night before, however when she emerged from the bathroom she found a clean t shirt and a pair of sweat pants. She knew that Jasper didn't own them and she found herself smiling at the fact that she'd be wearing Edward's clothes.

She changed into the clothes, tying the shirt into a knot at her side and rolling the waistband of the sweat pants to make them fit better. When she walked down the stairs, Edward was sat on a stool at the breakfast bar with a glass of orange juice and looking at his phone.

"Hey," Bella's voice came out more timidly than she'd expected but Edward looked up at her and then at the stairs. "I haven't heard anyone else moving about yet."

"Jasper's not fit for the land of the living today, but luckily Mom and Dad have gone out for the day so they don't have to witness it."

"Do you think I should...?" Bella turned her head to glance at the staircase before looking back at Edward.

"Erm... I... I guess, if you want? Obviously you want to... He's your boyfriend, sorry."

Bella nodded to herself and bit her lip. Things were never awkward between her and Edward anymore, but obviously something changed for them last night and now neither of them knew what to do. She turned towards the stairs to go and check on Jasper, but when she had one foot on the bottom stair she turned her head to look at Edward who had his gaze fixed on her.

"Thanks for the clothes..."

He simply nodded before turning back to looking at his phone. Bella frowned and walked up to Jasper's room, knocking on the door but hearing no response.

"Jasper?" Bella said softly through the door. When she still heard nothing, she pushed the door open and walked in, scrunching her face up at the smell of stale alcohol.

"Mom?" She heard Jasper croak.

"No, Jasper it's Bella." Bella rolled her eyes, all of this was self inflicted so she was inclined not to be sympathetic to its side effects.

"Bella, baby."

"I've just come to check you're ok."

Jasper let out a low moan like a dying man and Bella found it difficult not to laugh.

"I'm going to let you sleep it off, ok? I'll call you later." She turned around and left the room, heading down the stairs again and seeing Edward in the same place. "He's such a baby."

"Yeah, not the best, huh?" Edward chuckled. "He'll be fine after a good sleep."

Bella laughed a little as well, standing awkwardly looking at Edward.

"Do you want a drink or something?"

"Oh, erm... No, thank you. I think I'm just going to head home."

"Let me give you a ride," Edward said while getting up from the stool and heading over to her. He stopped midway with a frown and looked at her pointedly, "A ride _home_."

Bella nodded quickly and headed for the door, opening it hurriedly and stepping outside into the cold air.

The journey home was extremely quiet, and the tension was thick. All Edward could think about was the sounds Bella had made as he touched her the night before, and all Bella could think about was the feel of Edward's weight pressed against her as he made her feel like they were the only two people in the world.

As they pulled up outside Bella's house, Bella frowned when she saw Charlie's cruiser was still not there.

"The Chief's not back?"

"It would seem that way. He was helping out the Port Angeles police last night so he's probably still there or something." She took her phone and checked it for the first time since she'd woken up.

**Bells, I won't be home til this afternoon. I'll pick something up for dinner.**

Bella hmphed at the phone and turned it to show Edward.

"I guess I'll just go and clean up or something."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

Bella climbed out of the car and headed up to the front door, but froze when she heard the car engine shut off and a door open.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as Edward appeared at her side.

"I'll make you some breakfast." He smirked and pointed to the door, "You better open that!"

Bella shook her head with a smile and pushed the door open and let him lead the way in. Edward walked through the house into the kitchen and Bella followed behind him wondering what he was doing.

"Right, what do you want?" He asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"I'm just gonna go and change. I'll be back in a minute." Bella turned to leave but Edward stopped her, picking her up and sitting her on the kitchen counter, holding her steady.

"Don't change." He said seriously while looking into her eyes, but then averted his gaze to the refrigerator. "I mean... You have to tutor me in cooking."

Bella shook her head and laughed, pushing Edward away from her and hopping off the counter. "What do you want to make?"

"Pancakes?" Edward offered with a shrug.

"You don't know how to make pancakes?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Hey! Don't go using that tone with me or you'll get nothing."

Bella held her hands up in mock surrender and laughed, "I wouldn't dare! Come on Jamie Oliver, I'll show you how it's done!"

Half an hour later and Edward was covered from head to toe in flour, where Bella was immaculately clean with not even a hair out of place. Edward took a glance over her body and groaned inwardly at his predicament.

"What are you staring at?" Bella giggled as she flipped a pancake in the pan. "Oh, and why am I doing all the work here?"

"I'm just wondering why you're so clean."

"That's the answer to one of my questions..." Bella said with one eyebrow raised in his direction.

"About why you're doing all the work? Oh, well... That one's easy..." He picked up the whisk that had been used to beat the mixture together and flicked it at her, covering her in little specks of batter. "You just look so much better in the kitchen than I do!"

"Oh my God!" Bella gasped, moving away from the stove and looking down at herself. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"I did nothing!" Edward laughed, hiding the whisk behind his back with a grin.

Bella turned the stove off and grabbed the bowl of batter.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Edward said with alarm as he took a step back away from her.

"You think it's funny covering me in this?" Bella smiled.

"Uh... I..."

"You're so in for it, Cullen!" Bella said and moved towards him a little quicker. Edwards dropped the whisk and ran through the house and up the stairs, taking cover in her room. Unfortunately for him, it had no lock and by the time he went to open it to flee for the bathroom, Bella pushed him through the door and held the bowl threateningly.

"Don't do it, Tinker. It's not big and it's not clever."

"You think?"

"Is that the cruiser?" Edward tried, which, to his surprise actually worked. Bella put the bowl down on the bedside table and walked over to the window.

"No, it's ju- Oh my fucking God! You just played me!" Bella shouted and lurched for the bowl, but as she did, Edward grabbed her to stop her and fell back onto the bed with her on top of him.

Suddenly everything stopped.

Bella looked down at Edward who was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"You played me..." Bella whispered.

"I'm sorry," Edward whispered back.

"You should be," Bella half smiled before bringing her face down to Edward's and covering his lips with her own. He responded immediately, his hands coming up to take a firm grip on her hips. Bella whimpered as Edward took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit gently down on it.

Edward let out a guttural groan as the grip on her hips got tighter and he pushed her until he was on top of her, looking down at her with a dark expression in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want."

"I know that you want what I can't give you."

"Let me do it for _you _then. So I know the basics."

Edward's head sagged and found solace in Bella's neck.

"It's not right," Edward whispered into her ear.

"Let's be honest. Is _any _of this right?"

Edward sighed and rolled away from her, lying on his back next to her on the bed.

"Okay," he breathed, keeping his eyes closed.

"Okay?" Bella confirmed.

"Okay."

Suddenly Bella didn't know what to do. She sat on the bed next to him looking at him lying there with a pained expression on his face.

She leaned toward him and ran a hand over his chest.

"Wait," Edward said and sat up, moving from the bed and standing beside it. "Sorry, I'm just... I'm trying to think of a way that this can be ok for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I..." He looked down at her with a worrisome frown, unable to speak as she knelt on the bed in front of him.

No more words were needed, Bella tentatively reached out and pushed the button through the hole on Edward's jeans. His eyes following the movement of his hands precisely, unable to say anything or even move. Slowly, Bella pulled the zip down and pulled the jeans down so that they pooled at his ankles. Edward took a deep breath as he saw Bella observe the tent in his boxers and look up at him through her thick eyelashes.

"I'm... Just going to..." Bella frowned, looking at his obvious arousal again before pulling the waistband of his boxers away and pulling them down over him and leaving them by his ankles with his jeans. When she finally saw everything that Edward had to offer she thought about changing her mind, but when she looked up and saw Edward with his eyes screwed shut and his head tipped back, she knew that she couldn't do that to him.

She ran one finger lightly over it, from base to tip, surprised at how it twitched under her touch. It was a lot bigger than she'd expected it to be and she marvelled at its combined hardness and softness. Before she could psyche herself out, she immediately lent forward and took him into her mouth.

"FUCK!" Edward exclaimed, jumping back a bit and sending Bella forward, almost falling off the bed. "Shit, sorry! You just surprised me..."

"Is that not what...?" Bella trailed off, thoroughly embarrassed.

"No, No... It is. Just, you can take it slow, you know?"

Bella nodded as Edward stepped forward again. He let his hand smooth down over Bella's hair in a comforting way before she wrapped her hand around his base and brought it up to the tip slowly.

"Fuuuck," Edward hissed while letting his hand drop from her hair and fisting it at his side.

Bella looked up at Edward's face to check she was doing it properly and then did it again, squeezing a little harder this time and hearing Edward groan in response. She loved that she was making him behave in that way and revelled in the sense of power that it gave her.

"Is this right?" She asked, looking up at his face again.

"Mmm," He choked out while nodding furiously.

From what Edward had said earlier about going slow, she guessed that she could now move on a bit so leant forward while her hand continued to pump him slowly and licked the tip tentatively.

"Shit, Bella..." Edward groaned, his hands struggling to stay at his sides as Bella explored him.

"I want to..." Bella started before she took him into her mouth more slowly than the first time and felt her fill her mouth completely. It felt unnatural but hearing Edward moaning above her was all the encouragement she needed to continue. She couldn't take him all that deeply so used her hand on the base where she couldn't reach. Trying to find a rhythm, she moved her head back and fourth, letting Edward slip in and out of her hot mouth.

"Oh my God..."

Bella stopped for a second and looked up at Edward who was staring down at what she was doing.

"Shit, don't stop."

"Show me," Bella whispered while Edward marvelled at her swollen lips and eyes glistening with excitement.

His hand smoothed down her hair again before she leant forward and took him in her mouth again. Edward helped her to set a steady pace that was sustainable for her as well as feeling good for him, his hand fisted in her hair. Bella looked up at him as she continued to work him.

"Shit don't look at me or I'll..." Edward hissed and tipped his head back as not to look into her eyes. "Shit, I'm going to... Shit."

Bella tried to work her mouth faster over him but felt Edward's strong hands trying to pull her away from him.

"Bella, stop... I'm... Shit... Fuck, Bella..."

He eventually got Bella to move away from him just before he exploded all over her chest.

"Shit, your shirt!" Bella gasped, looking down at Edward's t shirt that she was still wearing but that was now covered in Edward's release.

Edward couldn't move. He just stood staring at Bella as she was inspecting the splattered t shirt inquisitively.

"Edward?" Bella asked, looking up at him. He still didn't say anything so Bella stood up from her position on the bed and stood in front of him. "It's not a big deal, I can put it in the laundry."

"Bella..." Edward whispered.

"Was it not good?" Bella's eyes widened exponentially. "I'm sorry, it was my first ti-"

"Bella, shut up." Edward stated simply, making Bella stop suddenly.

"What?"

Edward leant down and captured her lips with his in a heated kiss, finding the hem of the t shirt quickly and pulling it over her head, breaking the kiss so that it could be discarded onto the floor.

"What are you-"

"I need you to know how good this can feel, what _I_ can do..." Edward murmured and his hands smoothed down over her sides and rested on her hips. "You trust me?" He looked into her eyes and she nodded with wide eyes. "Get on the bed for me."

Bella scrambled onto the bed and watched as Edward pulled his boxers up but discarded his jeans and shirt.

"Ar- Are we going to-" Bella asked nervously as Edward moved towards the bed.

"No, we're not going to." Edward climbed onto the bed and moved until he was hovering over Bella, holding himself up with his arms either side of her. He took a pillow from behind her and brought it down to the bottom of the bed.

"You were amazing, Bella..." He whispered as he edged closer to her. "You were... You were _so good_. I'm gonna make you feel good now, ok?"

Bella nodded nervously and gasped in surprise as Edward's lips pressed against hers slowly but forcefully, her hands came up and tangled themselves in his hair, trying to make the kiss last but Edward pulled away and moved down her body. His fingers hooked into the waistband of the sweatpants and pulled them down along with her underwear, making her take a shaky breath in surprise and nervousness.

"You're so beautiful, you have no idea..." Edward said softly, trying to make her feel more comfortable. She took another shallow breath, lifting her hips from the bed so that he could more easily undress her. When she was left in only her bra Edward looked up at her from his position by her feet. "You can keep it on if you want," Bella nodded and Edward looked down at the pillow by his side. "Lift your hips up," Bella did as he said and he put the pillow beneath her, giving himself a better angle.

"What are you go-"

"Shh," Edward hushed and crawled up her body slowly, kissing her neck reverently. "I promise it'll be good. Just relax..." His hand traced down her body to the curve of her hip as his lips moved down over her collarbone and between the valley of her breasts.

Instinctually, Bella's legs fell open to accommodate Edward's body between them as he continued his downward path of kissing. Her head fell back onto the pillow behind her and she took shallow breaths to try and control herself.

Suddenly she felt a strange sensation between her legs, Edward's hot breath was fanning over her heated sex, and in embarrassment, she attempted to close her legs to shut herself off from him. Edward, however, had anticipated this reaction and held her legs open to reveal her to him.

"Don't... You have no idea... No idea..."

"Edward, please..." Bella whimpered, although she wasn't sure what she was asking him for – to carry on or to cover her up.

Edward suddenly planted a soft kiss against her outer lips and Bella gasped in surprise and clamped her legs around his head. This, however, encouraged Edward to continue. His lips and tongue found her clit and his tongue immediately started teasing it with small fast flicks, followed by long, hard licks.

"Oh, shit..." Bella moaned, her hands coming down and burying themselves in Edward's hair. Her legs fell open again and Edward groaned against her, making her feel the vibrations all the way through her body. "Edward!"

Edward's tongue found her opening and dipped inside quickly but repeatedly, making her squirm beneath him while his nose brushed against her clit.

"Edward, I'm going to... Uh..."

"Not yet," Edward said hoarsely before taking a long lick from her opening back to her clit. As he sucked hard on her clit, he flicked over it with his tongue and then pressed a finger into her.

"Fuck! Oh my God!" Bella moaned loudly, her hands grabbed Edward's hair tightly as he added another finger to her and began pumping them quickly in and out of her. Suddenly Bella exploded around Edward's fingers and he moved his fingers so he could take all that she had to offer. "Uuuuh, Edward! Yes!"

Edward chuckled deeply as he moved away from the apex of her legs, wiping a hand across his mouth to clean himself up a bit.

"Shiiiiit," Bella whispered, moving her head lazily to the side so that she could see Edward who was grinning madly. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Just a few things I've picked up along the way," he shrugged.

"Jasper won't be able to do that?"

Edward immediately frowned at the mention of his brothers name.

"No. No, that was just me..."

Bella observed Edward's expression carefully but then heard her phone ringing from down stairs.

"That's my phone, it might be Charlie."

"You better go see, then." Edward frowned to himself. Bella put some underwear on and threw on a pair of her own sweatpants and an old t shirt quickly and then headed for the door. Before she got there though she turned and looked at Edward who was slowly heading for the pile of clothes on the floor.

"It can wait 5 minutes..." Bella smiled and went over to Edward, pushing him back onto the bed and straddling his waist, kissing him deeply and tasting herself on his lips. Edward responded eagerly for a little while until seemingly quite suddenly he took hold of her hips and pushed her off him.

"It's probably time I got going, Tinker."

At the mention of Tinker, Bella knew that their time together was over. She nodded sullenly and climbed off him and the bed.

"I'll just leave you to get changed," She said softly before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. She climbed down the stairs and grabbed her phone from where she'd left it on the small table by the door.

There was a missed call from Alice so she quickly hit redial and walked into the kitchen while it was ringing.

"Hi, why didn't you answer?"

"Hey, I was just upstairs and didn't hear it ring..."

"You're not with Jasper then?" Alice giggled.

"No, he's holed up in bed nursing a pretty hefty hangover!" Bella laughed.

Alice started to respond but then Bella heard in the distance the front door opening and closing again, scared that it was Charlie arriving home to catch Edward in the house; she ran towards the door but didn't see Charlie on her way there. When she got to the door, she looked through the small pane of glass and saw Edward's car speeding away down the street.

Edward drove fast in no direction in particular. He just needed to get away from everything. He finally pulled onto the side of the road a few miles outside of Forks and let his head fall forward onto the steering wheel.

"Shit..." He hissed to himself.

He'd let himself get in a bit too deep with Bella, he knew it as soon as he'd kissed her the night before. He had to remember what his aim was here... He wanted her V Card, nothing more. Maybe all these feelings he was having were useful to him, they seemed genuine enough so maybe Bella wouldn't be too hard to convince...

The problem with Bella was that he knew her. If she'd been any other girl then he would never feel like this, but she was Jasper's girlfriend. He knew going into this that it would be different and this was just one of the differences... Becoming too... _Familiar._

From now on he would use their _familiarity _to get what he wanted. There would be no more mushy feelings. Minimal kissing. Maximum pleasure.

Fuck. Her. And. Give. Her. Back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Jasper arrived to pick up Bella for school like normal. He kissed her quickly and they quietly got into the car.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Better, thank you." Jasper looked at her with a look of embarrassment on his face, "I seem to be ill a lot at the moment, I'm sorry. I feel really guilty that you had to look after me as well."

"Well, it _was_ self inflicted so I'm probably not as sympathetic as I would usually be!" She laughed. Jasper put his hand on her knee as he was driving and she faked a bigger smile than was necessary. "You should probably thank Edward, he helped you out more than I did..."

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Bella smiled and shrugged. "Just tired, I guess." The truth was, she'd felt out of sorts since Edward walked out of her house the day before without a word. She'd tried calling him a few times but gave up after three failed attempts.

Jasper pulled over onto the side of a secluded road and released his seat belt to turn and face her. "I bet I can make you feel a little more... _energized_..." He put one hand on the back of her seat and pulled himself closer to her, turning his head to kiss her. Just as he got close enough and she saw him close his eyes, Bella turned her head to the side and Jasper kissed her cheek.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, a worried frown marring his features.

"Sorry..."

"Bella, is this about next weekend?"

"Huh?" Bella frowned at him.

"You know..." Jasper shrugged. "You don't need to worry about it, I've found somewhere..."

"Found somewhere?" Bella questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, there's this place in the woods that people go to. It's like a cabin or something..."

"A cabin in the woods?"

"Yeah... You know, people go there so they can, have somewhere to-"

"Ok, I get you, Jasper..." Bella hissed out, leaning her head back on the headrest.

"If you've changed your mind..."

"Of course I haven't, I promised, right?"

"Well, yeah... But we haven't... I mean... You and I... We haven't really... Done _anything _recently." Jasper stuttered out.

"So you thought pulling over to the side of the road on the way to school would be a good idea?" Bella scoffed.

"We don't get many opportunities to be alone!" Jasper exclaimed, obviously exasperated by the turn the conversation was taking.

"FINE!" Bella shouted before clambering out of her seat, pushing Jasper back onto his and straddling him as he sat, shell shocked, his hands instinctively coming to rest on her hips.

"Bella what ar-"

Bella silenced him by pushing her lips against his forcefully. Her time with Edward had made her more confident in herself and she was exerting that confidence with Jasper. Jasper didn't complain or object but gripped onto her hips tightly and kissed her back just as vigorously. When Bella shifted her position slightly she became aware of Jasper's growing arousal. She could tell it was nowhere near as big as Edward's but that didn't matter, right? Edward couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye to her so why was she even thinking about him?

"Ugh, Bella," Jasper said hoarsely during a small break in their kiss.

"What do you want?" Bella whispered coquettishly.

"What do I...? I... I want you..."

"Yeah," Bella smiled before grinding onto his erection slowly but firmly, making him groan and close his eyes. "But what do you want right _now_?"

Jasper just looked at her, his eyes glazed over with lust so Bella took matters into her own hands, literally. She reached down and undid his jeans, pulling him out of his denim and boxer short confines.

"Shit..." Jasper whispered and let his head fall back onto the headrest.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Bella whispered, running her finger lightly up and down. Jasper simply nodded, his eyes screwed shut and a look of almost pain on his face. Bella took this as a sign to carry on and so gripped him firmly, pumping her hand up and down slowly.

"Bella," Jasper hissed.

"You like this?" Bella smiled.

"Fuck, Bella... You have no idea..." Jasper's said shakily, cracking slightly at the end.

Bella looked over Jasper's shoulder briefly, noticing that a car was coming up quite quickly behind them. She slowed her hand to almost a stop and watched the car get closer... _It was Edward_.

"Shit, Bella, why are you stopp-"

"Your _brother!" _Bella shrieked, trying to stuff Jasper's rock solid cock back into his pants. Jasper turned his head in horror as he saw Edward's car pull up just behind them.

"Shit!"

Bella scrambled off Jasper's lap, but obviously not quick enough. There was a light tapping at the window as Bella had one knee either side of the centre console.

Jasper wound his window down and Bella sat quickly in her seat, looking at Edward with a mixture of anger, embarrassment and... guilt. To her surprise, Edward looked at her briefly, an almost hurt frown across his brow.

"Erm... I thought you were having car trouble or something..." He said lowly to Jasper.

"Nope," Jasper rushed out, the flush on his face giving him away instantly. "No car trouble, just chatting..."

Edward nodded casually a few times before his eyes flicked to Bella again and then back to Jasper.

"Don't be late to class..." He mumbled before heading back to his car.

Jasper turned to Bella with a relaxed smile and raised his eyebrows, "See? All sorted, he didn't suspect a thing!"

"Yeah," Bella rolled her eyes. Jasper reached a hand out towards her and she backed away quickly. "You're joking, right? I think we should just go to school..."

"But, Bella-"

"The moment's passed, Jasper."

"Bella! Why were you late this morning?" Alice asked as soon as Bella had sat down at lunch.

"Um, Jasper and I were just talking... We must have lost track of time or something."

"Or something!" Alice giggled, and glanced at Jasper quickly before looking back at Bella. "Jasper wouldn't tell me anything!"

Bella opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her phone signalling a new text message.

**Yo, Bells! You wanna come over tonight? J-Dog x**

She frowned at her phone with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Who's that?" Jasper asked, watching his girlfriend smile at her phone.

"Erm, no one. Just Charlie asking what's for dinner..." Bella shrugged before replying.

**J-Dog? Have you joined a 90's boyband? I'll come over, yeah. 7ish? B-Wizzle x**

Bella was still smiling when she looked back up at Jasper who was frowning at her. "What?"

"Charlie can't work his phone..."

"I've been giving him lessons," Bella shrugged.

**See you then B-Wizz! J-Dog x**

Bella didn't want Jasper knowing about her going over to Jake's. The way he'd reacted the last time she'd gone – even though she never actually went – was bad enough.

"I thought you might want to come over tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, I can't tonight Jasper. I promised Charlie I'd watch the game with him."

"You hate sports," Jasper mumbled with a deep frown.

"I'm making an effort to be a good daughter!" Bella said with exasperation at the endless questioning before deciding to add, "I thought that way he might extend my curfew this weekend."

Jasper's eyes widened in excitement before glancing at Alice quickly and then back to Bella. "I guess you better watch the game then!"

On the way to Spanish, Bella saw Edward walking down the corridor towards her. He had quite obviously seen her but quickly ducked his head down and started walking faster. Bella shook her head and smirked at his childishness. If he wasn't man enough to come out and say what was on his mind then she wasn't bothered. Or maybe she was putting on a front. Either was a good explanation.

"Dick," She whispered as they passed each other.

When she got to Spanish her phone vibrated so she looked at it quickly.

**What did you just call me? - E**

Bella scowled at her phone before hitting reply in anger.

**Dick.**

"Have you invited me to film your audition tape for _Making the Band_?" Bella giggled as she walked into Jakes garage and saw him sitting bending over the hood of an old car. "Coz I have a pretty good tripod at home, you could do it yourself..."

Jake stood up straight and turned around, a huge grin on his face. "Bella, baby... With this face do you _really _think I'd need to audition...? I think not!" He smiled and wrapped her in his arms for a long hug.

"Really? They go for butt ugly now do they?"

Jake swatted her with an old rag and she jumped back, laughing.

"Bella, you're seriously going to murder someone with that razor sharp wit of yours one day. Charlie won't be best pleased to have to arrest you!"

"Pfft! Come on now though J-Dog, why am I here?"

"I can't just want to hang out with you?"

"I guess," Bella shrugged and sat down on an overturned bucket.

"How's Jasper?"

"You want to know about Jasper?" Bella raised an eyebrow. Jake shrugged in response, "He's good. Very suspicious of my sudden daughterly duties tonight!"

"You didn't tell him you were coming here?" Jake asked.

"He's not your biggest fan, Jake!"

"He still sees me as competition then," Jake laughed, more to himself than to Bella. "And why wouldn't he?" He laughed loudly and Bella giggled in response.

"What about you?" Bella asked, trying to move the conversation on.

"Oh yeah, the girls are throwing themselves at me!"

"No, Jake... Guys on the reservation just have long hair..." Bella dead panned.

"Right, that's it!" Jake grinned and started towards her. Bella yelped and ran from her spot on the bucket around the old car, trying to get away from him.

After deciding to take a walk in the woods, Jake and Bella sat side by side on a large tree trunk, looking over a small rock pool.

"Do you remember when we used to do this all the time?" Jake asked with a rueful smile, his foot bouncing off the tree trunk as he swung his leg back and forth. Bella hummed in response, watching a dragonfly hover above the water. "Why don't we do it anymore?"

"Because you beat up my boyfriend," Bella drawled, rolling her eyes at Jake.

"Oh, come on! He was asking for it, Bells! 'Get your hands off my girl' and all that?"

"Yeah, well... He's a bit possessive I guess!"

"I would be if I was bangi-"

"Jake!" Bella shouted, hitting him on the arm.

"What? You can't still be all embarrassed about it, Bella..."

"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't want to talk about it with you!"

Jake frowned and looked down at the rock pool, swinging his leg again.

"What did I say?" Bella asked.

"So you _are_ then?"

"So I am... what?"

"Sleeping with him. _Jasper._"

"What? No!"

"You're not?"

"No! I mean... Well we're... No..." Bella stuttered, shaking her head. "Can we change the subject?" She blushed.

"I love it when you do that..." Jasper said wistfully, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Huh?"

"When you blush."

Bella was about to respond when Jake leaned in towards her, obviously going to kiss her. She stopped him, putting her hand on his chest and exerting a little pressure.

"What's the matter?" Jake asked.

"Friends, Jake. We're _friends_."

"Yeah, but we could be more. I'd like us to be more."

"I know, and I'm sorry but I can't. I just don't..."

"Is it Jasper?" Jake asked with a frown.

"No," Bella shook her head and then her eyes widened and she looked up at Jake quickly. "I mean yes. I'm with Jasper."

"Just give me a chance, Bells... We could be so good together, you and me. Just give me a chance..." He whispered the last part and Bella's heart broke for him.

"Jake, I... I can't..."

"You know what?" Jake spat as he hopped down from the tree trunk and looked up at where Bella was sitting. "You _could_. You could if you would just fucking _try_. But nothing I do is ever going to be good enough for you is it?"

"Jake-"

"No. I'm not done. Jasper is a fucking idiot, and he quite clearly has eyes for your friend Alice. I can see it from a mile off and I've only met them a handful of times! You're so _clueless_. You know that you don't want Jasper, but you know... I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to choose me anymore. I've wasted too much time on you. I'm not sure you're worth it."

Before Bella had the chance to speak, Jake ran off into the woodland, leaving her sat on the trunk alone. She jumped down and followed in the direction he went in until she found herself in an area of sparse woodland.

"Shit," She whispered to herself, looking around for any familiar trees or clearings. "Shit!" She said a bit louder when she didn't recognise anything. "Where the fuck am I? JAKE? JAKE?"

There was no answer so she pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled down to Jasper's number, she was about to hit call when she realised that she would have to explain why she was out there in the first place and thought better of it.

There was only one person she could call who she knew wouldn't say anything to Jasper.

She hit call on Edward's number but he never picked up. Bella let out a distressed whimper and hit redial.

"Come on, come on, come on..."

"Hello this is Edward Cullen if you'd just like to lea-"

"Ugh!" Bella groaned and shoved her phone back in her pocket. She walked back in the direction she'd walked from and found her way back to the rock pool.

**I know I've been a bitch. But I desperately fucking need you to answer the phone right now Edward. If you care about me even a little bit then please answer you're fucking phone!**

Bella pressed send and hoped that it was enough to get Edward to answer her call.

She left it five minutes and then called him again, this time he answered on the second ring.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Edward!" Bella gasped down the phone and sobbed desperately in relief.

"Bella? What's the matter? What's happened?"

"I'm... lost... in... the... woods..."

"Fuck." Edward hissed as he got up from his bed and pulled on his shoes. "Where are you? I mean... You're in the fucking woods... Erm...What can you see?"

"Um..." Bella choked back another sob but Edward could hear the emotion in her voice. "A big tree trunk and a rock pool... It's dark, I can't se-"

"Ok, I can think of a few places like that. I need you to stay where you are though. Do you understand that, Bella?"

Bella hummed her approval down the phone as Edward rushed down the stairs and out of the door without an explanation. "What are you doing in the woods anyway?"

Bella started sobbing again and Edward couldn't make out the words she was saying but he thought he heard the name Jake in there somewhere.

He got in his car and sped off to the first clearing he knew of that looked like Bella had described, hoping to God he would be right.

"Where are you now?" Bella asked shakily, cold and shivering with fear as she curled in on herself on the floor.

"I'm just walking up to the next place I know. I only have one more after this Bella. If you're not there then I'm not su-"

Bella could hear something in the distance and stood up quickly with a gasp.

"Edward?" She called.

"What? Huh... Bella?" Edward's line cut off and Bella looked down at the screen briefly before hearing her name called again. "Bella?"

"Edward!" Bella shouted back.

"Fucking hell!" He shouted again and ran to her, through one of the small clearing in the trees.

"Oh my God, Edward!" Bella immediately started crying again and collapsed into Edward's arms as soon as he reached her, fisting his shirt in her hands before Edward pulled away.

"What the fuck were you doing out here?" He asked with a frown, pulling off his leather jacket and pulling it round Bella's shoulders.

"Jake and I were talking... And then we had a row, and he... He _left _me here!" Bella started sobbing again.

"Shh, it's ok..." Edward hugged her to him again, tucking her head under his chin and looking up into the sky to thank God that she wasn't too far in to the woods to be found. Stupid fucking Jacob.

"Edward," Bella whispered with her shaky voice.

"Shh," Edward frowned as he looked down at her, her big, wide, innocent eyes trapping him there. Quickly, he leant down and caught her lips with his own. Bella gasped but then tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his head down to hers, their kiss filled with desperation and relief.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had pushed Bella back until she was sandwiched between him and the huge tree trunk. Bella whimpered as he pulled back and began to pepper kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "Never been so... Shit..." Edward mumbled before he found her lips again and his hands found her ass, hoisting her up against the log.

"Ungh," Bella groaned wrapped her legs around Edward and felt his erection pressing into her centre.

Edward was holding Bella so that his lips could only reach her neck and below so he started to plant soft, wet kisses along her collarbone and up and down the column of her neck while he thrust against her gently.

"Oh my God..." Bella whispered, her head falling back against the log and her hands running through the back of Edward's hair.

Edward growled as he thrust a little quicker. "Harder, Edward..." Bella breathed out, pushing her hips forward to meet his thrust for thrust. The feeling was incredible and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him and take him back to her room to do this again... preferably naked. _Woah. _This whole thing with Edward was definitely working.

Edward took her on her word and thrust harder against her, the friction feeling amazing for his aching cock. He felt her starting to buck against him in a less than steady rhythm and knew she was close so he went even quicker and sucked hard on the skin of her neck.

"Aaah, Sh- Fuck... Edward, Ed-WARD!" Bella called as she came hard and euphoria clouded her senses.

"Shit," Edward hissed as he brought Bella down from the tree trunk and put her gently down on the ground. Her legs opened almost instantly as he knelt between them and kissed her lips hungrily as he continued his assault on her body. Bella used what little strength she was left with to hold his shoulders and meet him thrust for thrust and he continued to kiss her.

Edward sped up a little more before he made two slow strokes and buried his head in her neck and whispered her name as he came.

After a few minutes of satiated silence, Bella turned to Edward who was now lying on his back beside her, looking up at the dark sky.

"You left."

"You called me a dick."

"_Because_ you left."

"You were fooling around with Jasper in the car this morning."

"I was angry."

Edward turned his head to look at her with a frown.

"With you."

"So that made you suck Jasper off in the car?"

"Urgh!" Bella made a disgusted face. "I did _not _suck him off."

"So you gave him a hand job?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"This is the whole point, right? So you know what you're doing... _with him_."

Bella turned her head back until she was looking at the sky again. "Yeah..."

Edward turned towards the sky again.

"So... this weekend..." He frowned into the darkness, knowing she couldn't see him.

"Yep," She frowned as well.

"Is it all planned? A big romantic night out?"

"A cabin in the woods..."

Edward snapped his head to look at Bella again. "Excuse me?"

"There's some cabin tha-"

"No fucking way!" Edward snapped and sat up. "You're not going there!"

Bella sat up and looked at him, "Jasper said that everyone goes there."

"Jasper is a fucking idiot!" Edward seethed. "Tell me you won't go there."

Bella frowned, "I won't..."

Edward then took a deep breath and looked around the dark woods, "I should take you home. Charlie will be going mental."

"No he won't. He loves Jake, he knows I'm safe with him."

"Well he knows wrong then," Edward mumbled and got to his feet, helping Bella up also. "If I hadn't found you tonight Bella I don't know wh-"

"Hey," Bella put both her hands on Edward's chest and looked up at him. "I'm here. I'm safe. Because of _you_."

"I would never have left you out here on your own," Edward whispered.

Bella nodded and used the leverage she got from his body to push herself up onto her tip toes. She cocked her head to one side and ghosted her lips over Edwards once, twice before he took her lips fully with his and kissed her slowly.

"I'll take you home."

"My truck's at Jakes..."

Edward nodded and then led Bella back to his car. He made sure she was secure in her seat before getting into the driver's seat and driving to Jake's house where Bella had to talk him down from knocking the door down and killing him.

Bella got into her truck and drove home with Edward following behind her. When she climbed out Edward got out also and walked over to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll try not to be a dick."

Bella smiled and nodded as Edward turned around to head back to his car. "Will I see you again this week?"

"If you can come up with a good enough excuse, Tinker!" He winked and jogged to his car, getting in and driving off.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward got out of bed the next morning in quiet contemplation. He walked into the bathroom and had a shower, brushed his teeth, got changed and walked down the stairs on auto pilot. He noticed Jasper sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal. Jasper had no idea what had happened the night before; That his girlfriend had been left, abandoned in the woods without a way of getting out by herself. If Jasper _had _known then he would have gone ballistic, not sitting there with a coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning, Edward!" Esme said cheerily as she spotted him at the bottom of the stairs. "What were you doing last night? You weren't back by the time I went to bed."

Edward was shook out of his daze and looked at his mother tiredly. "I had to help out a friend."

"Well I hope they'll help you out when you fall asleep in class!" Esme raised an eyebrow.

Jasper turned to look at Edward with a teasing grin. "Some girl turn you down did they?"

"You know nothing, Jazz. Fuck off." Edward snapped as he got some juice from the refrigerator.

"Edward!" Esme admonished.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Mom. It's frustration."

"Well, you're the one who knows all about that aren't you? I'm sure your car journey was... fulfilling yesterday, huh?" Edward smirked over the rim of his glass as he chugged back the juice. Jasper flushed instantly and his eyes filled with panic.

"Car journey? Did something happen in the way to school?" Esme asked Jasper.

"I think I interrupted the... Uh... Final result..." Edward answered to Emse, putting his glass in the dishwasher and watching Jasper scramble for something to say. "When you were... _listening to the game on the radio_... Huh, Jazz?"

Jasper's head snapped up and his eyes met Edward's with a fiery glare. "Something like that, yeah."

Edward laughed and walked out of the door, leaving Jasper quietly fuming in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ed! I tried calling you last night, man. Rose had this friend in town..."

"So?" Edward yawned as he locked his car and walked with Emmett to class.

"So, I needed a wing man you know. She was pretty lonely."

"Yeah, well... If she's anything like Rose I think I dodged a bullet."

"Hey, what's up man? Caring is sharing!"

"Have you been watching kids TV again?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Has this got something to do with your brother's girl?"

"What? No..."

"Whatever. How's that going anyway?"

"Fabulous," Edward drawled, pushing open the door to homeroom. "I've got until this weekend."

"She's sealing the deal this weekend?" Emmett pulled out his chair and sat on it facing backwards so that he could carry on his conversation. "How far have you got with her?"

"Um... It's... It's going well. Progressing nicely."

"Progressing nicely? What's wrong with you? Details, man. I need details!"

Edward frowned and pulled his book out of his bag, sitting at his desk. He thought back to yesterday in the woods when Bella confirmed that this was all about Jasper for her. He thought about her touching Jasper in the car on the way to school, maybe she was doing it again this morning, afterall he hadn't seen Jasper's car in the lot.

"She's all over me, man. Needy and shit, just how I like it. I fingered her while Jazz and my parents were upstairs and then made her suck me off when I drove her home in the morning." Edward thought that lying about it would make it easier, but he felt dirty saying _anything _about Bella, and he hated himself for both doing that and feeling that.

"You'll bang her before the weekend then?" Emmett's eyebrows waved up and down excitedly.

Edward opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when the teacher walked in, saving him from making himself feel any worse.

Later that day, Edward walked into the cafeteria and sat with Emmett.

"Edward!" Rose said excitedly. "We were just talking about you!"

"You were?"

"Uhuh! My friend Jane is staying in town for a few nights. She's just broken up with her boyfriend."

"So you felt the need to include me in that conversation?"

"We were just saying how it would be great if you showed her around town or something?"

"Actually, _baby_. I was trying to tell you that Edward has a lot on this week. A big... _assignment _to complete." Emmett said and gave Edward a huge, tell tale grin.

"Yeah, I can't this week. Next time, though." He said and got up with a sigh.

"You just got here." Emmett groaned.

"Yeah... I need some air. See you later."

Edward stalked the parking lot, looking for Jasper's car. When he found it, he walked up to it and peered through the window intently, looking for any signs of fun that he might have had with Bella that morning.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" He heard a familiar voice from behind him. He stood up and turned around, looking into the striking eyes of Tanya.

"No, just thought I left something in Jazz's car."

"Maybe you could just ask him?" Tanya giggled as she stepped towards him. "What did you leave in there?" She whispered as she pressed her body against his, sandwiching him between the car and her. Unexpectedly she put her hand into Edward's pocket and grabbed something from it, grazing her fingers against his dick as she did so.

"Tan!" Edward breathed and attempted to push her away.

"You didn't leave this then? That's what I always liked about you, Edward. Always prepared!" Tanya giggled as she turned the condom in her fingers playfully.

"Yeah," Edward chuckled uncomfortably before attempting to take the condom back from her.

"There's no point in having one of these in your pocket all the time if you don't want to use it..." Tanya whispered seductively. "Come on, Edward... Come and show me what you're always prepared for."

Edward opened his mouth to answer her but was interrupted when he heard the sound of a loud engine. He looked up and saw Jacob's motorbike storming along the road, followed by his friends, obviously heading back to the reservation.

"Edward?" Tanya giggled.

"Yeah, look... Sorry to cut this short but I have to head off."

"But, Edward-"

Tanya was holding up the condom for him to see but Edward was already backing towards his car distractedly.

"Yeah, you keep it, Tan. Make sure you're... er... Prepared... Or whatever."

"For you?" Tanya called after him.

"For whoever!" Edward finished and opened his car door before turning the engine on and leaving the lot.

Edward sped along the highway until he got to Jake's house, getting out of his car and slamming the door behind him. He stormed up to the door and banged heavily against it. A man in a wheel chair answered and Edward looked down at him.

"Is Jacob here?"

The man in the wheel chair narrowed his eyes at him but told him to go around the back where Jacob would be in the garage.

Luckily, it seemed that Jacob's friends had all gone to their respective homes so it wouldn't be an unfair fight.

"Hey!" Edward called angrily as he pushed into the garage to see Jake's legs coming out from underneath the car that was obviously being fixed up.

"Um..." He heard Jake murmur before pulling himself out and standing up, wiping his oily hands on his jeans with a confused frown. "Hi..."

"Edward."

"Hi, Edward..." Jake responded with the same frown. "What can I do for you?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering... Um... My girlfriend went on a walk out in the woods a few hours ago because we had an argument. I've just had a call to say she's lost... Do you know the woods at all?"

"Huh? Uh... Yeah... Really well! Lived here all my life! Did you need some help?"

"Ah... Yeah, that would be amazing. Thank you so much! I can show you where she went in if that's any help?"

"Lead me to it," Jake grinned and followed Edward towards the woods.

"I can't imagine what she must be feeling like, lost in the woods on her own... I mean... She's just this little thing, a bit fragile you know?" Edward asked, turning to look at Jake.

"Yeah..." He frowned a little.

"She must be terrified."

"This is where she went in?" Jake asked and started into the woods once Edward nodded in agreement, following him in.

Once they were far enough in, Edward stopped. "Hey, Jake."

"How did you know my name?" Jake asked as he turned around and narrowed his eyes at Edward who was stalking towards him purposefully.

Suddenly, Edward grabbed a handful of Jake's shirt and shoved him hard against a tree.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I believe you know my friend, Bella?"

"Uhhh..."

"Yeah, that's right. You fucking little shit! Do you think it's clever to leave a teenage girl out in the woods at night on her own do you?" He shouted, shoving him against the tree again and making him hitting his head.

"I was going to go and get her after a while!" Jake argued.

"After a while? It took me over an hour to find her! Just how long were you going to leave her out here!" He seethed into Jake's face, before swinging his arms and throwing Jake heavily onto the ground, watching as he scrambled back when Edward started walking towards him.

"What did you say your name was... Cullen?" Jake stuttered as he picked himself up from the floor, seemingly growing in confidence. "Are you Jasper's brother? I'm not surprised Jasper isn't here to do this for himself though considering the state he went home in last time. Come to see if you can do any better?"

"Jasper doesn't know anything about what you did last night, so you've just got me to contend with you little fucking idiot."

"Does Bella know you're here?" Edward answered with a glare and Jacob grinned. "She doesn't? Are you here to 'protect her honour'? I must say... She definitely has a way with the guys doesn't she. They can't get enough of her."

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward roared and punched Jake hard in the jaw, sending him hurtling to the ground. Jake rubbed his jaw as he glared at Edward with a smirk.

"Is it the tits? Coz they _are _pretty great aren't they? Or is it the ass?... Lips? Eyes? Does _Jasper _know about this little fascination you have with his girlfriend?" Edward kicked Jake in the side a few times which left him rolling on the ground, groaning.

"The next time you even _look _at Bella. I'll fucking kill you."

He kicked him one more time before walking back the way they had come and calmly drove his car back to the school parking lot, getting to class just ten minutes late.

Bella sat in her last class of the day and looked longingly out of the window, wondering what everybody else was doing with their lives while she was being taught a language she would never need to speak. She felt a hand on her knee and then felt it slide further up her leg in an inexperienced manner. She sighed internally before turning around to look at Jasper who was sitting next to her, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as she leaned in closer to him.

"I thought you might find exhibitionism hot..."

"Is that why you're taking me to a cabin?"

"Huh?" Jasper turned to face her fully and looked confused, "I thought you were ok with it?"

"I never said I was ok with it," Bella frowned, pushing Jasper's hand from her upper thigh where it had been residing.

"Well where do you want to go then?"

"How about your bedroom?"

"What about my parents?"

"Well Edward must have had girls over before," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Can we not fucking talk about Edward?" Jasper seethed.

"Fine. But you need to find somewhere else. I'm not fucking in a fucking cabin in the woods where everyone will know what we're doing!" Bella hissed quietly.

"Fucking?" Jasper asked with raised eyebrows. "Did you just say you'd be _fucking _me?"

Bella shrugged, not seeing the significance.

"Bella you n-"

"Mr Cullen, care to share what you're in such deep discussion with Miss Swan about?" The teacher asked, causing Jasper to redden and shake his head quickly, keeping him quiet for the rest of class.

When they were walking back to the car at the end of the day Jasper held Bella's hand and pulled her around to the back of the building.

"Jasper! What are you doing?"

"Cock..." Jasper said with an inquisitive look in his eyes.

"Suck?" Bella asked with a shake of her head, "Are we playing word association? What's going on?"

"Blow job..." Bella frowned at him, "Fingering, Oral, Pussy... ANAL?"

"Eurgh, Jasper! Why are you shouting anal at school? You're disgusting!" Bella admonished.

"Seriously? You find anal offensive? None of the others?"

"Huh? Jasper, is everything ok?"

"What's happened to you recently, Bella? A few weeks ago if you saw I had a hard on you'd run a fucking mile. Now you're talking about fucking me and sucking cock?"

"What? You're seriously upset that I've got a bit of confidence?" Bella shouted. "I didn't see you complaining when I was jacking you off in the car!"

"I wa- You d- Fucking hell..." Jasper breathed. "You didn't have to do it!"

"Says the guy who pulled over on the side of the road to do exactly that!"

While Jasper and Bella were arguing Emmett and Edward were walking towards the parking lot, taking a short cut behind the main building.

"Hey, man... Is that your little bro?"

Edward turned his head and saw Bella pushed up against the building with an angry look on her face, Jasper looked equally exasperated and they looked like they were shouting at each other.

"Hmm..." Edward narrowed his eyes at them and started to walk towards them.

"One fucking day. Just one fucking day without YOU!" Jasper shouted as he pushed away from the wall, looking at Edward.

"Unavoidable considering I'm your older brother. I've lived years without your existence... You haven't had the pleasure!" Edward said smugly. "Everything ok here? Tinker?" He shoved his hands into his pockets innocently.

"Peachy!" Jasper sneered, "Now fuck off!"

"Wow!" Edward said with wide eyes, "That was rude. I think I'm insulted."

"Everything is fine thank you, Edward. I was just leaving." Bella said and started walking off towards the lot.

"Um..." Emmett stood behind Edward, watching as the two brothers looked at each other. "He walked off after Bella and easily caught up with her. "Hey, Tink."

"I don't know you," Bella said after turning to look at him. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Wow... You really _have _changed!"

"What?" Bella stopped and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Emmett opened his mouth but closed it again, looking to see what Edward and Jasper were doing but they seemed to be talking to each other, he could see the tension from the way they were standing.

"Did Jasper say something?" Bella spat, looking at Jasper as well. "He's such a fucking asshole!"

"Look, Tink. I've gotta go. If I don't see you before... Have a nice weekend!" Emmett called and literally ran to his car where Rose was waiting for him.

"Have a nice we-? Fucking HELL Jasper!" Bella shouted and stormed back to where Jasper was still stood. Edward was now walking away though, and towards the direction Bella was coming. As Bella was about to storm past him, Edward grabbed her wrist and turned her, pulling her along with him.

"Edward? Get off me!"

"I'm taking you home Tinker, stop struggling, people will think I'm taking advantage," Edward said with a forced casual smile to a passerby.

"You ARE taking advantage! Of the fact that you're bigger than me! I need to go and beat on Jasper!"

"Oooh no you don't! I'm taking you home. Come on."

"Edward! What the fuck are you doi-"

"BELLA!" Edward said loudly, pulling her around in front of him and clamping his hands on her shoulders. "Shut. Up."

Bella snapped her mouth shut and got into Edward's car silently.

A few minutes into the car journey, Bella broke the silence. "I can't believe you told me to shut up," She mumbled petulantly.

"You were swearing at me, I only accept that in certain situations... Not in front of class mates, or when either one of us is clothed."

"Huh?" Bella looked at him with a frown and then as realisation dawned on her she hit him on the shoulder. "Idiot."

"What did Emmett say that got you so upset with Jasper?" Edward said with a frown, although he was now looking straight ahead and not at her.

"He said to have 'a good weekend'."

"He's a nice guy," Edward shrugged.

"_No_. He said it like he knew what I would be doing. So Jasper's obviously said something!"

"I doubt it," Edward shook his head with a frown. "They never speak. Maybe Alice told someone or something? I mean, Jasper must have been asking around about that stupid cabin." Bella stayed quiet so Edward continued. "Speaking of the cabin. Did you tell him you're not going?"

"That's kind of what the argument is about..." Edward looked at her inquisitively and Bella sighed heavily. "I told him I wouldn't fuck him in the cabin, and he got offended that I'd said fucking. He thinks I'm this innocent little girl."

"Well... to _him_ you kind of _are."_

Bella frowned in contemplation and then looked up at Edward in shock. "Shit! I'm a terrible person aren't I?"

"Huh? No of course not!"

"I _am! _I've been doing all these things with you when I should have been saving them for Jasper. I haven't even thought about him this entire time..." Edward saw tears forming in her eyes. "I shouted at him for discussing when we were going to have sex with Alice, and then I've done everything _but _with you behind his back!"

"Tinker, I really don't think that you ne-"

"I need to tell him..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I've been soo rubbish with the updates recently. I won't go into detail because I hate reading them from other writers, I'll just apologise instead and post another (although short - sorry!) chapter. xx**

"Tinker, I don't think that's a good idea." Edward said with pleading eyes as he pulled up on the street a little way from her house.

"I'm such a bitch though... What we've been doing... It's- Well it's not right is it?"

Edward looked to the sky quickly before looking back down at Bella's huge, innocent eyes. The same eyes that had enticed him to pursue her were the same that were tugging at his heart right now.

"I can't- _Please _don't say anything, Bella."

Bella blinked at Edward dumbly before her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes.

"You won't tell Jasper?"

"I won't tell him," Edward confirmed, staring straight into Bella's eyes.

"We can't do this anymore though."

"I know," Edward looked down at the centre console. "I know."

"Hey," Bella said and Edward looked up at her again. Concern was in her eyes as she cocked her head to the side. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing... Can I just... I just want..."

"What?" Bella whispered just before Edward leaned forward and captured her lips with his own in a hungry, desperate kiss. Bella whimpered a little before tangling her fists into Edward's hair and tugging it as she returned his kiss with the fervour it deserved.

When both pulled away, breathless from the kiss, Edward kissed Bella's forehead quickly. "Jazz doesn't know how lucky he is, Tinker. I... I would- You know what, never mind." He shook his head and drove down the rest of the street until he reached Bella's house.

"What were you going to say?" Bella whispered, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Nothing. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He smiled half heartedly and watched as Bella exited the car.

When Edward got home he went up to his room and opened the door, finding Jasper sitting on his bed waiting for him like they'd agreed.

"Is she okay? Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Look, Jazz, I don't know how much help I'm going to be..."

"You're kidding, right? You're _Edward Cullen_."

"Yeah, but you're my little brother, and I kind of like Tinker, you know? I don't think I should be getting you to convince her to fuck in the woods."

"It's not the woods, Edward. It's 'the cabin'."

"I know what the cabin is, you idiot. I've used it enough!" Edward scoffed.

"_Exactly! _So why shouldn't we go there?"

"It's her first time," Edward frowned. "You need to go somewhere better."

"Oh yeah, where do you suggest then? It's not like I can afford a motel..."

"I'll pay." Edward said before he even thought about it.

"Pardon?"

"Take her to a motel, I'll pay for it."

After talking a little more, Jasper left the room with a huge grin on his face. Edward lay back on his bed with his head in his hands. Everything was getting a little out of control and he didn't like it. When he even thought about Jasper going anywhere near Bella his stomach turned. _He needed her first._

When Bella had said earlier that they needed to stop what they were doing, a switch had gone off in Edward's brain that told him to work harder. He wasn't sure if the way he acted was him being genuine, or him being genuine_ly _competitive, it was all getting mixed up into one big clusterfuck that Edward had to fix. He wasn't sure why he was offering to pay for the motel either, maybe it was his guilt showing a rare public display or maybe it was for Bella.

"Fuck," He hissed to himself and scrubbed his hands down his face roughly.

"Hey, Edward?" He heard Jasper call from the door.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if I invited Bella round on Friday night?"

"Huh? Why would I mind?"

"I wasn't sure if you would have company or anything?"

Edward frowned and sat up. "I _never _have company."

"Not Tanya?"

"What are you talking about, Jazz?"

"I saw you both in the parking lot today. Are things back on?"

"Look, Jazz. Just because I offered to pay for a motel so you can fuck your girlfriend does _not _mean you can talk to me about my life, ok?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and walked out of the room again, leaving Edward in the deafening silence of his thoughts.

After Edward dropped Bella off, she went through her evening routine without really thinking about anything. Hoping to leave it all until she had the time to sit and sift through everything she was feeling. She made Charlie his dinner and did her homework before excusing herself to bed. When she was in her room she lay down and shut her eyes.

She knew that things with Jasper were weird, but she loved him... Right? Nothing had changed, she still wanted to have sex. She was definitely ready. What she had done with Edward made her a terrible person, but she had to keep thinking that it was over now, and that it was only done for Jasper's ultimate gain.

When Edward told her Jasper was lucky she was shocked into silence when she looked into his eyes and saw... _pain. _Edward had been th-

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing, she picked it up and saw Jasper's name across the screen.

"Hi, Jasper."

"Hey, Bella. Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have reacted like that, I'm so glad that you've got some confidence in yourself and in us. I love you."

Bella's heart constricted painfully, "I love you, too."

"Do you want to come over on Friday night? I thought we could watch movies and eat popcorn or whatever?"

"Um, yeah. I'll ask Charlie about my curfew and see what he says."

"Well, actually. I thought maybe you could stay over... In the spare room?"

"You know Charlie won't let me do that."

"Say you're staying at Alice's. She'll cover for you."

"I'll think about it, ok?" Bella yawned.

"No problem. I have some other news for you as well..."

"Oh yeah?" Bella feigned interest. "What's that?"

"Well... We're not going to the cabin anymore."

"We're not?" Bella frowned to the ceiling. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to go to a motel in Port Angeles."

"Really?"

"Yeah, nice, huh?"

"Um... Yeah, very..." She shook her head, too many thoughts battling with each other for her to concentrate. "Look, Jazz. That's great news, but I'm really tired. I'm just going to head to bed if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't, beautiful. Think about Friday, ok?"

"I will do. See you in the morning."

"Night."

"G'night."

Bella pressed end on her phone and put it down on the bed beside her. _How was Jasper affording a motel room? How did Jasper come up with that idea?_

She thought about Jasper's offer of going to stay at his on Friday night. She could maybe see Edward for a while if he was around. Or maybe he'd be off with a girl now that what they had been doing was over. He could have been with somebody while they _were _together, he had no ties to her. He could have been doing anything with anyone. Surprisingly the thought of him with another girl made her stomach roll and she screwed her face up in anger at herself before deciding to go to bed.

On Friday evening, Bella was grabbing her bag filled with clothes and overnight stuff and walking down the stairs when Charlie called to her from the sofa.

"Yup?" Bella asked as she stood in the doorway.

"Are you off to Alice's?"

"Uhuh."

"Drive safe, the roads are wet."

"When are the roads _not _wet?" Bella smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be smart with me or I'll tell your Mother that you have a boyfriend you've been hiding from her!" Charlie raised one eyebrow, making Bella laugh and turn to leave.

"See you tomorrow, Dad!"

As Bella drove to Jasper's she thought about her Mom, Renee. She was a free spirit and was currently travelling the world with her new husband, Phil. She only checked in with Bella when she was near a phone, which wasn't all that often, but if she knew that Bella had a boyfriend she'd be in constant contact by any means necessary trying to get all the gossip so Bella had decided not to tell her. She smiled as she thought about her Mom, and she realised that she missed her. She could do with somebody to talk to right now, and as scatty as her Mother could be, she was just who Bella needed.

She sighed to herself as she pulled onto the long, winding driveway of Jasper's house. She had conflicting thoughts about this evening; she'd not seen Edward at school since she'd stopped things between them and had been wondering why he wasn't at school and if he knew she would be there this evening.

She got out of the car and went into the house, pushing the door open and calling Jasper's name.

"Bella!" He said happily as he greeted her in the hall with a kiss. "I'm glad you came."

"Hello, Bella," Esme said warmly as she walked through from the kitchen. "I see Charlie was being very lenient letting you stay over tonight..." She said with a knowing grin.

"Well, I've stayed over before... In the spare room." Bella shrugged. "No big deal!"

"No big deal," Esme smiled as she repeated Bella's sentiment. "Jasper show her up to the guest room."

"She knows her way, Mom!" Jasper rolled his eyes but tugged Bella's hand, making her follow him up the stairs.

They passed Edward's door on the way to the guest room and Bella looked at it pointedly, it was slightly ajar and Bella tried to covertly crane her neck to see if he was in there but didn't manage to see him.

Jasper rushed them into the guest room and threw Bella's bag onto the floor by the bed before swooping down and picking her up and putting her down on the bed. Bella gasped when Jasper climbed over her and held his body above hers.

"Jasper," Bella breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Confidence, Bella. That's what you want, right?" Jasper said, running the tip of his nose over her cheek before claiming her mouth with his in a heated kiss. He quickly ran his tongue over her lips and Bella granted him access, letting their tongues push against each other languidly. Jasper ran one hand down her side and let it settle on her hip quickly pulling her further under him and pressing his body down onto hers. Jasper pulled away from the kiss and started to press his lips against her neck, pulling the skin between his teeth and ran his hand down to her thigh, lifting her leg up so that it was bent and he could put one knee in between hers.

"Oh, God..." Bella sighed with her eyes clenched shut. She wasn't sure if she was enjoying it or not. All she could think about was Edward in the next room, maybe able to hear her. "Jasper..." She whispered.

"You like this?" He breathed, one of his hands guiding her hips to undulate against his body.

"Ungh..." Bella groaned slightly, feeling the pressure of Jasper's body on her heated centre.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Jasper said hoarsely and Bella felt his arousal against her thigh. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Bella's eyes snapped open and she held her body rigid. "Jasper, stop."

"Huh?" He mumbled into her neck as he pushed against her more and kissed her.

"Stop. Get off me."

She pushed Jasper away gently and sat up on the bed, crossing her legs underneath herself. "Not here, not with everyone here."

"No one will come in," Jasper smiled. "It's ok."

"No, it's not. Let's just leave it until tomorrow when we can be alone, yeah?"

Jasper shook his head but smiled at her anyway. "Anything for you, Bella." He leaned forward and kissed her gently before pulling away and smiling again. "Movie?"

Hours later, Jasper and Bella were curled up on the sofa watching a teen slasher movie called Urban Legends.

"No, that's not an urban legend! That actually happened to a girl while I was living in Phoenix. She was driving home from her boyfriend's house and there was somebody in the back seat of her car and he killed her."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. Every town has a story like that, hardly any of them are true. If any at all."

"You're wrong." Bella pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning into Jasper's side.

"What are you watching?" Bella heard a familiar voice from the door way. She looked up and saw a perfect looking Edward leaning against the doorframe.

"Urban Legend," Jasper said. "Bella reckons a girl from Phoenix was killed by a murderer in the back seat of her car."

"No, I don't _reckon_ anything! It happened!" Bella argued.

"You wanna stay and watch? It's only just started..." Jasper offered.

"Um..." Edward and Bella shared a look before Edward looked back at Jasper. "No thanks, Jazz. I'll see you in the morning."

When the movie was over Jasper took Bella's hand and pulled her up the stairs slowly, both of them tired and slightly wired about the next day. Jasper walked into the guest room with her and pulled her to him gently. "Goodnight, Beautiful." He whispered, kissing her mouth with a whisper of a kiss before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

As Bella lay in her bed that night she stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to take her. She turned to look at the clock beside the bed and saw that it read 2:08am, she sighed and got out of bed, heading for the door quietly so not to wake anyone else.

She tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. She leaned against the counter and took a few tentative sips before heading back up the stairs and back towards her bedroom for the evening. As she walked past Edward's bedroom door she stopped and looked at it for a second.

For a reason unknown to her, she reached forward and turned the handle, pushing the door open. The room was dark but Bella could just make out Edward in the middle of his bed, lying on his back.

"Is there a reason you're in my ro-" Edward sat up and saw Bella, "Tinker... What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," She shrugged. "I'm not really sure why I came in here, though. I'll go, sorry."

"Don't be silly," He whispered. "I couldn't sleep either. I was just lying here. You want to go to the den?"

Bella felt herself blush at the mere mention of the den but luckily it was dark so Edward couldn't see it. "Yeah," She whispered in response.

They walked silently down the stairs to the den. Bella had done a relatively good job of averting her eyes when Edward had gotten out of bed shirtless, searching for a t-shirt. She'd done an even better job when he was pulling the t-shirt over his head, not even noticing the way the muscles in his shoulders rippled as he moved.

"Sit down, Tinker..." Edward said as she pulled on the cord of a lamp to give them a dull light in the room.

"How come you couldn't sleep?" Bella asked as he sat next to her on the sofa.

"I could ask you the same question..."

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"I'm not surprised."

"Did Jasper tell you he's taking me to a motel in Port Angeles?"

"He mentioned it. How do you feel about it?"

Bella shrugged and frowned at her hands that were pulling at each other in her lap. "I guess I should feel _something, _right?"

"It would be normal too, yeah."

There was silence for a while until Edward turned his entire body to face Bella. "Do you not want to do it, Tinker?"

Bella looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Tell me about your first time," Bella asked simply.

"I don't think that will he-"

"You told me you'd dated her a few months. How old were you?"

"Tinker. I really don't think we should be talking about me."

"Just tell me."

"I was 15," Bella gasped and Edward looked up at her with a grimace. "She was older than me, I wasn't saying I was pressured into it because I definitely wasn't complaining. We did it one afternoon while her parents were out for the day. It was quick, she didn't come and said it was my fault..."

"She didn't come?"

"It happens a lot. Especially when it's er... A girls first time. This girl was just frigid though... No matter how hard I tried after that she never came. And I got better... soooo much better!" Edward laughed at Bella's raised eyebrows.

"So it won't feel good?" Bella grimaced.

Edward winced slightly.

"Tell the truth."

"Probably not... And the fact that erm... Well... Jazz is... _inexperienced_. It means that he might not... erm... He might be a bit... over enthusiastic..."

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella gasped.

"Look, Tinker... I don't want to scare you but that's what might happen."

"Say you were with a girl for her first time... What would you do?"

"It doesn't really matter, Tinker." Edward shook his head, although with the many virgins he had seduced, he could tell her many ways of taking a girl through their first times. "You're going to be with Jazz tomorrow..." He picked up his glass of water from the table and took a sip. "Look, I've got to go to bed. I think I can probably sleep now."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"No," Edward laughed shortly. "But I'm going to give it a go." He stood up and went to the lamp so turn it off.

"Edward," Bella started. "Can you just... I mean... I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?" Edward sat back down next to her and put his hand on her knee.

"I just keep thinking about how I'm such a bad person," she said and held her face in her hands.

"You're not a bad person, Tinker. You're not." Edward pried her hand off her face and she looked up at him.

"I shouldn't be this nervous though..."

"Of tomorrow? You're allowed to be nervous Tinker."

"Not of tomorrow," Bella shook her head with a frown. "Of not... Of things... You and me... That you won't like me anymore..."

"You're crazy," Edward breathed. "I'll _never_ not like you. It's not possible."

He looked deep into her sad eyes and brought his hands up to either side of her face, holding her still as he leaned towards her. He brushed his lips over hers gently, just ghosting the plump lips he had kissed many times before. Bella took a shaky breath before parting her lips slightly. When Edward moved in again he kissed her gently, moving his head to the side to get more access. The chaste, gentle kisses soon turned into something more. Bella pulled away to take a deep breath before opening her mouth fully to him and allowing his tongue access as hers crept into his mouth. She manoeuvred her legs so that she was kneeling on the sofa and slightly above Edward. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pushed herself down into his lips as he gripped her tightly, his arms securely around her waist.

"Ungh, Edward," Bella breathed between kisses as she moved so that she was straddling him.

"Bella," He whispered and pulled her down onto his straining cock, making her whimper slightly and grind on him. His hands ran up her pajama bottom clad thighs and landed on her hips maintaining a steady grind. "Shit..."

"More," Bella breathed, looking down at Edward who had his head thrown back onto the back of the sofa and his eyes clenched tightly shut.

"Wha-?" Edward stuttered, his eyes snapping open to see Bella looking down at him tentatively with those big, brown, innocent eyes.

"Please," Bella whispered, moving over him a little more quickly.

"Oh shit... Ungh... Bella. I can't... Jas-"

"Please don't... Just don't ask questions..." Bella begged, leaning down, kissing him deeply and reaching down to the hem of his t-shirt.

"Bella," Edward groaned but leant forward so that she could pull the shirt over his head.

"I know you want this," Bella said softly, running her hands down Edward's torso before finding the bottom of her own shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Shiiiiit," Edward hissed before running his hands up Bella's sides and moving forward to kiss her naked breasts tenderly. Bella whimpered, holding Edward's head to her chest as she continued to move over him steadily. She felt his head pulling away from her and was reluctant for him to stop paying attention to her breasts but let him move back. "How... How far...?"

"To the end," Bella whispered.

"Are you sure? Positive?" He looked deep into her eyes but his hands continued a path up and down her sides, playing with the waistband of her pajama bottoms whenever he reached it.

"I've never been more sure of anything."

"Then, you're going to have to wait here for a second, ok?" Edward said and lifted Bella off him and put her on the sofa. Bella frowned in confusion, "We need to take precautions."

"Oh..." Bella blushed, embarrassed she'd forgotten about something so important.

"Hey, don't go all shy on me now..." Edward smiled and leant over to kiss her gently. "I'll be back in a second."

Edward quietly but hurriedly made his way up to his room and tried to be as quiet as possible as he searched his jeans for his trusty condom. "Shit..." He whispered when he came up with nothing and remembered Tanya taking it.

He looked helplessly around his room, chanting quietly to himself... "Condom, condom, condom..." He had noticed his supply was dwindling just before he started this thing with Bella, but hadn't realised he had given Tanya his last one.

He thought about Jasper lying in the next room, sleeping soundly while his brother was looking for a condom so he could take his girlfriend's virginity in the downstairs den. The thought of Jasper plundering into her like she was some kind of crash mat made his insides burn though, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to have her. Whether this was 'the mission' or not, he didn't know anymore.

_Jasper._

Jasper must have bought some condoms considering what he had planned for the next day. Edward crept out of his room stealthily and opened Jasper's bedroom door as quietly as possible.

He tip toed to the bedside cabinet and opened the drawer, glad that Jasper was facing the other way, otherwise it might have been a bit creepy. He looked at it intently but found nothing and rolled his eyes instead of shouting in anger.

"Where did you put the condoms, bro?" Edward whispered.

"Huh?"

"Shit! Are you awake?"

"Well, I am now. I heard you creeping around. What are you doing?"

Edward looked around the room in a panic and finally they settled on Jasper, who was now sat up in bed, looking at him sleepily.

"Dude," Edward laughed nervously. "I've got this chick downstairs. I arranged a little rendezvous tonight but I've run out of fucking condoms..."

"Is it Tanya?" Jasper asked with a knowing grin.

"Um... Yeah. Yeah, it's Tanya."

"I saw her take the one from your pocket in the parking lot at school the other day."

"Um... Yeah." Edward rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace. "We er... We've already used that one. Round two, you know?" He laughed again.

"Jesus, Edward..." Jasper scoffed. "These girls have no sense, do they? I mean... _Everyone _knows you're a dick a-"

"Have you got a fucking johnny or not, bro?" Edward snapped angrily.

"Jacket pocket," Jasper yawned pointing to his closet. Edward rushed over to it and swung the door open, pulling the small box from the pocket of Jasper's jacket. He ripped the box open, grabbed two, just in case and stuffed the box back.

"Cheers."

"Do you reckon I should go and try a round with Bella?"

"Huh?" Edward said and stopped in his tracks by the door. "Absolutely not. That will totally piss her off. Let her sleep, she's probably nervous enough already without you going in and molesting her while she's half asleep!"

"Yeah," Jasper yawned again. "I'm pretty tired anyway. I need my stamina for tomorrow!" He grinned and Edward forced a very strained smile in return.

"Hmm."

"Don't be loud," Jasper said as he lay back down.

"Uhuh."

Edward shut the door behind him and ran down the stairs, making his way back into the den.

"Where have you been?" Bella said with relief written all over her face.

"I had trouble tracking down provisions," Edward smiled. He definitely wasn't going to tell her about his run in with Jasper, knowing that it would make her feel even worse about her predicament.

"I thought you'd changed your mind!"

Edward sat back down next to her and threw the two foils packets onto the table in front of them.

"What do I have to do to show you that I like you?"

"Well, you could put one of those to good use..." Bella said, her head motioning to the table.

"You better lie back then, Bella... Because I'm going to use it to its full potential." He grinned as he pushed her down lightly and kissed her gently, hovering over her and palming her breast.

"I'm all for reaching your potential..." Bella breathed and then sighed happily as Edward went back to kissing her breasts like he had done before.

"You're so... _fucking _beautiful, Bella."

"Oh, God, Edward..." Bella whispered in pleasure as Edward kissed his way down her stomach and reached the waistband of her pajama bottoms. He looked up at her momentarily before pulling them down and off her and then doing the same with her panties. Edward took a deep breath in, surveying Bella's beauty before him. "God, stop doing that..." Bella whimpered. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Edward grinned. "Like I want you?"

"Shut up," Bella giggled. "It's embarrassing."

"Get over it," Edward smiled again. "Look, I'll help you..." With that he quickly spread her legs and leant forward to place a quick kiss on her clit. Bella gasped suddenly and her hands buried themselves in Edward's hair, tugging it as she writhed beneath him.

Edward then ran his tongue slowly around her clit before dropping it to her opening and then back up to her clit. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked gently just as he pushed a finger inside her, pumping it and listening intently to how she was responding to different speeds and pressures, knowing that it would beneficial for him later on. He added another finger as he continued sucking and flicking her clit, her hands tugging his hair felt heavenly as he sped up the thrusts of his fingers.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella called breathily. "Just... Ungh... Like that... I'm going to... Uh..."

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, speeding up his ministrations on her body as he felt her clench around his fingers and her hands grip his hair so tightly he thought it might come out. Quite suddenly, she clenched hard and her body went stiff before relaxing again and she moaned quietly.

Edward pulled away from her and crawled over her body, smiling at her relaxed smile.

"That good?" Edward laughed before kissing her gently, enjoying the way her hands seemed to find their way into his hair again.

"Mmm... You have no idea..."

They kissed heatedly for a while before Bella pulled away.

"Are you scared?" Bella cocked and eyebrow at Edward questioningly.

"Huh? No..." Edward responded with a frown.

"Then what are you doing?" Bella giggled.

"Wow... Pushy, much?" Edward smirked before pulling himself up onto his knees over her and reaching to the table to grab a foil packet.

"You're awfully confident aren't you?" Bella looked at the table, "Think you'll get a repeat performance?"

"It's always best to be prepared for the worst... These fuckers break easily." Edward frowned at the one in his hand before ripping it open with his teeth.

Bella took a deep breath as Edward stood up and pulled his sweats down and kicked them off, followed by his boxers. Edward looked over at Bella and saw her eyes filled with excitement.

"See something you like, Miss Swan?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him and tried to look at the ceiling but eventually ended up looking back at Edward's naked form. He laughed before climbing back on top of her.

"Are you sure?"

"I wish you would stop asking me that," Bella whispered, her hand pushing wayward hair off Edward's face.

"Remember... If you want me to stop. I'll stop. You tell me, ok?" He said seriously, waiting for her to nod in response before reaching down and rolling the condom onto his rock hard dick.

Bella's eyes followed his hands and saw him push her legs a little further apart so that they would both be more comfortable.

"Bend your knees," Edward whispered huskily, looking up into her hesitant eyes. She bent them so that they were parallel to Edward's middle and gasped when she felt more open to him than she'd been before. Edward's hand went to her centre and he rubbed her clit a few times, making her moan softly.

"I'm sorry this isn't more... special..." Edward whispered, his eyes closed as he pleasured Bella softly, hearing her quiet mewling.

"I don't want special... Just you. You're special..." Bella whispered.

Edward smiled and looked down at Bella again. "You're so... _wet_."

"Eurgh," Bella screwed her face up.

"Not 'eurgh', Bella..." Edward smiled and leant down to kiss her... "It's amazing. _You _are amazing."

He took his hand away from her and Bella groaned a little, looking down at where his hand had been. She saw him take the base of his dick into his hand before he spoke.

"Look at me," Edward whispered. Bella looked up at him and Edward leant down and kissed her firmly. Bella felt herself slowly being stretched and a feeling of fullness was overwhelming her.

"Oh God," Edward pulled away from the kiss and pressed his nose into Bella's neck. "You feel sooo good. Ungh..."

Bella stayed silent but for her heavy breathing as Edward continued pushing into her. There was some pain but it was not as bad as she had been expecting, and she smiled at the fact.

Edward took a short breath when Bella figured he was all the way inside her. She felt full and slightly uncomfortable. Edward lifted his head to look at her with concern on his face. "Okay?"

Bella nodded just before Edward began to pull out painfully slowly. "Oh God," Bella moaned softly. "Go a bit faster, you're killing me..."

Edward chuckled darkly, "Thank God."

He pulled out of her before pushing into her again, still slow but not as slow as before. He kept his eyes on hers now, moving his hips steadily, watching her every expression as she went from uncomfortable to unsure to secure. She looked at him, with those eyes. Those eyes that had caused him to start this stupid mission and Edward was overcome with the need to kiss her.

He leant down and kissed her, his hips moving a little quicker, thrusting into her with a little less fragility.

Bella's hands gripped onto his shoulders and she moved her hips in time with his, pushing against him more firmly than he had anticipated. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her with a frown.

"Tell me what you need."

"I need... Oh God... Harder, I think..."

"Tell me if it feels good, tell me what you need."

Edward thrust a little harder inside her but sensed her frustration. "Wait," Edward whispered huskily and grabbed a cushion from behind him. He pushed it under her hips and pushed inside her harder again.

"Ah... Oh... Fuck!" Bella whimpered.

"Yeah? Is that it?" Edward grinned, hoping that he could make Bella come on her first time.

"Shit... Yes! Oh my God, that's it!"

"Fuck," Edward hissed and continued thrusting harder than he normally would with a virgin. "You're so... Uh... I can feel... Are you close?"

"So... Ah... Close!"

Edward grabbed her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned louder and dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Edward! Ah!"

"Come on, Bella..." He muttered softly to her, kissing her lips.

"I'm... I'm... Oh my God!" Bella called in hushed tones as she came hard around Edward's cock, her spasms causing him to thrust more erratically into her before coming shortly after. Collapsing carefully next to her on the sofa and pulling her close to him.

He pulled the condom off and tied the end, putting it on the table to dispose of later.

"Edward," Bella whispered.

"How was it?" Edward whispered in return, running a hand over her cheek.

"It was... Edward, it was... Thank you. It was amazing."

They smiled lazily at each other before lying in silence for a short while. When Edward felt himself drifting off he shook his head and pushed himself up, wary of Bella's head resting on his chest. His movements woke up Bella who had been dozing.

"What?"

"We can't sleep down here, someone might come down."

"Mmm..." Bella responded tiredly. "I guess you're right."

"Come on, we'll go upstairs."

Bella looked at him warily.

"I'll take you to the guest room. I _am _aware that we can't wake up in the same bed." Edward rolled his eyes with a smile. "Get changed, beautiful."

Bella grimaced when Edward called her a name commonly used by Jasper but tried to ignore it as she got dressed. She felt a little sore but nothing unbearable, she couldn't understand why Alice had complained so much.

When Edward had properly disposed of the condom, they both walked up the stairs and Edward took Bella to the guest room and shut the door behind them. Once inside, he kissed Bella gently, walking her over to the bed as he did so. When they both ended up on the bed, with Bella's hands firmly in Edward's hair once again, Edward pulled away.

"Sweet dreams."

"Mmm... I think I'll be able to sleep now," Bella whispered as Edward climbed off the bed and held out a hand for her to get up. He kissed her one more time before holding back the comforter for her to climb under.

"You're amazing. Thank you." Edward whispered and kissed her cheek before smiling and heading for the door, shutting it quietly behind him and going to his own bedroom, packing a bag of his things and getting his car keys before leaving the house and driving down the long driveway and onto the road, turning up the stereo to drown out his thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Look at this, 2 updates in 2 days! Absolute shocker. Enjoy.**

**p.s Thanks for the reviews, LOVE them. Even if you hate my Edward, it's all about the reaction! Love you all!**

Bella woke up the next morning with a start, feeling a pressure on the bed beside her.

"Shit! Jasper you scared me!" Bella exclaimed, watching as Jasper grinned like a child.

"Sorry, how can I make it up to you?" He leant towards her but she quickly backed away and slipped out of the bed on the other side, backing away from him.

"Erm... Morning breath." Bella made her excuses quickly and ducked into the adjoining bathroom, leaning back against the door when it was closed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to the basin and looking in the mirror. She bit her lip at her reflection, her hair was a complete mess and her skin was a little pale but other than that, she didn't look any different. She _expected _to look different, to _feel _different, but she didn't. She just felt numb. She knew Jasper was outside the door waiting for her and that made her feel a little sick.

She took a long shower before brushing her teeth and drying her hair quietly, her brain working through all of her emotions and how she was going to cope with the day ahead. When she couldn't put it off any longer, she pulled the towel around her a little tighter and opened the door a fraction. When she saw that Jasper had left, she sighed in relief before going out into the room and changing into black skinny jeans and a white loose fitting tank. She threw her stuff into the duffel bag she had brought with her before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. As she walked past Edward's bedroom she saw the door was ajar and pushed it open a little but he didn't seem to be in there so she carried on her way down the stairs.

"Hey," Jasper grinned as he walked out of the kitchen. "Do you want some breakfast, beautiful?"

"No, thanks." Bella shook her head, looking into the living room, but Edward wasn't there either. "I'm not hungry."

"You might need it," Jasper said quietly stepping towards her and wrapping her in his arms, kissing her hair lovingly. "Are you sure about today?" He whispered.

Bella simply nodded before pulling away and putting her bag on the floor.

"Is Edward around?" Bella asked as inconspicuously as she could.

"Erm, no. He was gone when I woke up this morning. Maybe he went back to Tanya's?"

"Tanya?" Bella frowned.

"Oh yeah! Edward and Tanya are back together, well, they were last night at least. I knew he'd been happier recently for a reason!"

Bella made a small sound of recognition before walking into the kitchen and taking a seat on the one of the stools at the breakfast bar as Jasper finished his cereal next to her.

Edward must have left the house after he'd left her in the guest room. She'd not had a text or a missed call from him either. Maybe he didn't care about last night as much as she did. Maybe he _was_ just helping her out. If he cared then he would be here to stop her going to Port Angeles with Jasper.

"Are you ready to go, beautiful?" Jasper asked after pushing open the door to the guest room where Bella was getting her stuff together.

"Yeah," Bella said softly and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Here, let me take that."

Jasper took the bag and walked out of the room and down the stairs with Bella following quietly behind him. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked it one more time, nothing from Edward. If he didn't care then neither did she.

The car ride was peaceful, neither of them really knowing what to say so keeping quiet. Bella turned her head to watch Jasper as he drove. He _was _very attractive, his sandy blonde hair fell haphazardly over his eyes and he moved his head occasionally to move it away. His similarity to his brother was slim, Edward looked more rugged than Jasper's innocent eyes and Bella smiled at him softly.

"What are you smiling at?" Jasper asked with a small smile, turning his head to look at her quickly before turning his attentions back to the road.

"Just you."

"Why? What have I done?"

"Nothing," Bella shrugged.

"We're here," Jasper sighed as he turned the car into the parking lot of a decent looking motel.

"It's nice," Bella breathed.

Jasper nodded and climbed out of the car, walking around the front and opening Bella's door for her. She got out and stood close to Jasper as he closed the door.

"Thank you," Bella whispered before kissing him softly on the cheek. Jasper frowned in confusion. "For not taking me to the cabin."

"Oh," Jasper said in realisation. "Yeah, no problem."

They walked to the reception and the woman behind the desk eyed them suspiciously.

"We've got a room booked."

"Jasper Cullen?"

"Um... Yeah."

"Here you go," she handed him the keys. "It's all been paid for."

"I know," Jasper nodded with a frown and took the key from her. "Thank you."

"You've paid already?" Bella asked as they walked hand in hand to their room.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to get the money side out of the way." Jasper shrugged before putting the key in the door and pushing it open.

Bella stepped in and looked around for a bit before turning and seeing Jasper standing at the door awkwardly.

"Are you coming in?" Bella smiled.

"Is it ok?" Jasper asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"It's fine Jasper," Bella whispered and walked to him, taking his hand and pulling him into the room. "Relax."

Jasper scoffed but dropped their small bags onto the floor and shut the door.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Jasper asked as Bella sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, I'm good thank you."

"Are you not nervous?" Jasper asked with a frown as he grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and took a swig.

"Yeah, but... Well... I feel comfortable with you. I don't want to be nervous all the time," Bella said softly.

Jasper put the bottle back into his bag and shrugged his jacket off, throwing it onto the small chair in the corner of the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Bella.

"I love you," He whispered.

Bella took a shaky breath in and looked at him shock.

"What?"

"Did you mean that?"

"Well... It's what you say isn't it... Before you... You know..."

"So you didn't mean it?"

"I- Bella, I..."

"I don't care if you didn't mean it. Just don't say it again unless you do," Bella frowned.

Jasper nodded and leaned towards her, capturing her lips with his and kissing her forcefully. He groaned and moved towards her more, his hand finding her waist and his fingers digging into her skin.

"Jasper," Bella managed between kisses. "Jasper, wait. Slow down."

Jasper pulled back, breathing deeply. "Slow down..." He nodded.

Bella nodded with a smile and ghosted her lips over his.

Their kiss was much slower and softer this time round and slowly built into an enthusiastic clashing of lips and tongues. Jasper shifted so he was hovering over Bella and pushed her up the bed so that she was lying beneath him. His hands smoothed down her sides and rested on her hip as he began to kiss her neck and across her collar bone.

Bella looked up at the ceiling and tried as hard as she could to feel the way she had the night before. She closed her eyes tight and tried to just focus on the feeling of being touched as Jasper's hand ran up and down her thigh.

She suddenly felt the button on her jeans being popped open and she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

Jasper frowned, both in incredulity and confusion. "Undoing your je-"

"You can't just do it! You need to give me some warning!"

"Ooookaay," Jasper drew out and pushed his hair out of his face. "Can I take your jeans off?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Bella asked angrily as Jasper fought to hide a smirk.

"Come on, Bella." Jasper rolled his eyes and crawled towards her. "Let me take them off," He whispered huskily and leant forward to kiss her gently.

Feeling mollified by the kiss Bella smiled and rested her forehead against Jasper's. "Ok."

Jasper smiled and kissed her soundly again before his hands found the already undone button of her jeans. He pulled the zipper down slowly and pulled the jeans down her legs when she lifted her ass a little to make it easier.

"You have amazing legs," Jasper whispered as her crawled back up her body. "You never let me see your legs."

"It's cold in Forks," Bella rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

Jasper kissed her again but this time it was a hungry kiss, she felt his weight on her and she felt his sudden urgency. He seemed to be in his own world, his hand kneading her ass almost painfully before pushing his hips down onto hers roughly.

"Ungh," Jasper grunted, screwing his eyes shut and pulling back from kissing her.

"Jasper," Bella breathed. "Slow down, Jasper..."

"I can't, God, Bella. I've wanted you for so long."

"Jasper," Bella breathed again, feeling panic begin to rise up within her. "Please stop." She wanted nothing more than for Edward to come bursting through the door and pull him off her but she knew that it would never happen. Even if Edward didn't want her, she couldn't do this with Jasper.

Jasper brought his head down to Bella's neck and kissed it while he pushed his hips into her again. Bella used her strength to push him back.

"Jasper stop. I can't do this. I can't do it." Jasper stopped moving entirely but didn't climb off Bella. "Jasper, get off me, please."

"You're joking, right?" Jasper looked up into Bella's eyes. "We came here for _this_, Bella."

"Get. Off. Me." Bella said tightly.

Jasper climbed off her. "Did you think I would force you? I would never d-"

"Of course not," Bella said quickly. "I just think... Maybe... I'm the wrong girl."

"You're _not_ the wrong girl, Bella. I want you."

"But I can't do it, Jasper. I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me," Jasper chuckled darkly. "You should apologise to Edward."

"Edward?" Bella blanched.

"You can tell him he wasted his money on the motel," Jasper shook his head with an incredulous laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Jasper turned to Bella, "This was _your _idea. _You_ told me you'd be ok. I knew this would happen."

"Well I'm glad I'm so fucking predictable." Bella spat, standing up and pulling her jeans on roughly. "Maybe if you weren't so fucking rough with me then I would have been ok. I _told _you to slow down."

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Bella cut him off.

"I'm going to call Alice to come and get me. I think you should go now." She took her phone from her bag and pulled up Alice's number wanting to call her but changing her mind so instead sent her a text.

**Hey Al. Today's a mess. Could you come pick me up? B xxx**

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes."

"We could try again, I'll go slo-"

"Go home, Jasper."

"Can I at least call you later."

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Bella frowned, swallowing hard. She'd never pictured herself breaking up with Jasper but now that it was happening, it felt right to her.

"You're breaking up with me? Over this?"

"I don't think we're... good together."

"Well this is news to me! When did you decide this? Just since we walked into this room? Because before we came here we were fine!"

"I don't want to talk about this, Jasper. I just want you to go home."

**No problem. I know where you are dw, Jazz told me. See you in a bit. Xxx**

Bella frowned at the message. _Of course _Jasper had told her. They tell each other _everything_. How could she have forgotten.

"I don't understand what's happened today..." Jasper said.

"We've discovered that we're not right for each other."

"No. No. You've _decided _we're not right for each other. This is all on you."

"Can you just go?" Bella pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I would have driven you home, you know..."

When Bella looked up, the door to the room was closing behind Jasper. She saw his shadow as he walked past the window to the room before she collapsed onto the bed in tears.

So Edward had paid for the room. He'd arranged for her to have sex with somebody else. He would have done that before they'd slept together as well. She'd offered herself up to him on a plate last night, he probably slept with her out of pity.

Just over an hour later, Bella's phone chirped with a message from Alice saying that she was in her car in the parking lot. Bella sighed and picked up her bag sluggishly before leaving the room, Jasper had kept the key with him and she wasn't sure what he'd done with it but she shut the door behind her anyway.

She walked quickly to Alice's car, not wanting to keep her waiting and climbed into the passenger side.

"Sorry to call you out here," She said quietly with a tight smile.

"Don't be stupid! Is everything ok?"

"I broke up with Jasper..."

"You broke up with him? I thought the whole point of coming here was to do exactly the opposite?"

"Hmm..." Bella murmured and turned her head to look out of the window.

"Ok, no talking. I just take you home."

Bella stayed quiet for the journey home, getting annoyed by Alice constantly changing the radio station.

"How did Jasper take the split?" She suddenly asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"How do you think?" Bella asked, still looking out of the window. "You probably talked to him more than I ever did."

"Is that why you did it?"

"What? No, don't be stupid."

"Well I don't understand, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "You're not telling me anything so what am I supposed to think?"

"Ugh, can you just pull over and let me out please? I'll walk the rest of the way."

"It's raining," Alice frowned. "And it's about a 45 minute walk from here."

"I don't care. I need some air and the time to think. Can you pull over please?"

Alice huffed and pulled over onto the side of the road. Bella mumbled a 'thank you' and climbed out with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Bella watched as Alice's car pulled away from her and continued down the road without her. She pulled out her iPhone from her bag and plugged her earphones in, putting on some loud music to make her stop thinking. As she walked, she became aware that the music wasn't acting as a distraction. All she could think about was why Edward had slept with her and then let her go off with Jasper without saying another word about it. He must have felt sorry for her. That was her only explanation.

Sooner than she thought, she found herself outside her house. Charlie's cruiser was on the drive way so that meant he would ask her why she hadn't been driven home. She wasn't sure that Charlie would entirely appreciate the truth so before she went in, she had to come up with a feasible excuse that he would believe.

She walked numbly up the steps towards the front door and pushed her key in, turning it and pushing the door open.

"Bells? Is that you?" She heard Charlie's voice from the kitchen.

"Yes, Dad." Bella answered as she dumped her bag on the floor by the now closed door. She heard footsteps coming towards her and looked up to see a confused looking Charlie.

"You got that wet walking from the car to the door?"

"Um, no. I walked home."

"Why? Did you have a fight with Alice?"

"Uhh..." Bella's eyes widened, realising that Charlie's assumption was better than any excuse that she could come up with. "Yeah, something like that." She'd almost forgotten she'd told Charlie she was at Alice's.

"You should have called. I would have come and gotten you."

"Oh, no worries." Bella shook her head dismissively. "I wanted to walk. I'm just going to go and have a shower to warm up." She pointed towards the stairs before making her way quickly up them.

When she shut the door to her bedroom she was suddenly hit with all the emotions that she'd been bottling up inside of her. She hugged herself as she sunk to the floor, tears falling down her cheeks and shivering from the wet clothes she was wearing.

She didn't know how long she sat there before she stood up silently and grabbed her things and headed into the bathroom. She had a long shower but felt nothing.

On Monday morning, after spending the whole of Sunday in her bedroom only coming down to cook Charlie's dinner, Bella arrived at school a little later than usual. Jasper's car was parked in its normal space and he was standing by it, talking to Alice. He was obviously upset but when he saw Bella's truck he looked up at her hopefully. Bella pulled into a space on the other side of the lot and slowly climbed out.

"Hey, Bella... It _is _Bella, right?" Bella heard. She looked up and saw Emmett's girlfriend walking towards her with a gleam in her eye.

"Y- Yeah."

"Do you happen to know where Emmett is? I'm guessing he's with Edward but I've not heard from him since Saturday."

"Uh, no..." Bella shook her head. "I haven't seen Edward since Friday night."

Realisation struck Rosalie and she turned around and spotted Jasper with Alice.

"That's your boyfriend over there, right?"

"Um, well –"

"You blatantly didn't sleep with him!" Rose scoffed. "Did Edward get to you first?"

Bella's eyes widened exponentially.

"I uh- He- We-"

"Oh my God!" Rose smiled, "He did, didn't he?"

Bella stood, staring at Rosalie in silence. Stunned.

"He's probably with Emmett, celebrating!"

"C- Celebrating?" Bella stuttered, finding it difficult to breathe.

"Oh, this is boring," Rose rolled her eyes. "You know Edward's reputation, right? He fucks virgins."

"V-"

"And now he's added another one to his list..." She looked at Jasper thoughtfully. "His own brother's girlfriend... Amazing."

Bella turned her shocked gaze to Jasper who was looking at her with a worried frown.

"I-" Bella shut her mouth quickly and turned to get back into her truck and drove out of the parking lot.

Jasper was walking through the school to third period when he saw Tanya standing by her locker looking at her phone.

"Hey, Tanya!" He said brightly, even though he was having a crap day he couldn't blame other people.

"Oh... Jazz, hey," Tanya said in surprise. "Erm... You ok?"

Jasper shrugged, "You are though, right?"

"I am what? Ok? Yeah I guess..."

"Well, I mean... Edward wasn't around all weekend so I guessed you'd still be with him."

"With Edward?" Tanya frowned.

"Yeah, you were at our house on Friday, right? Edward's been happier recently so it's obviously because of you."

"I wasn't at your house on Friday, why? Did he have someone there?" Tanya looked rejected, her usual proud stance significantly deflated.

"He said you guys were back together," Jasper frowned in confusion.

"No, we're not."

"But he came to get..." Jasper shook his head. "You know what? Don't worry about it; I've obviously got it wrong."

"Jazz?" Tanya called as Jasper walked away; he turned to look at her. "Who was he with?"

Jasper frowned in thought and then had a dark thought. Images of a petite brunette with large brown eyes flashed through his mind.

"I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

"So what are you going to do? I mean, I don't mind, but you can't stay here forever."

"I dunno..."

"I still don't understand why you're not happy. You got what you wanted, right?"

"Um, yeah. Everyone got what they wanted."

"You worried about what Jazz will say when he finds out you got there first?"

"I doubt he knows. Bella wouldn't have said anything."

"Bella? Oh... You mean Tink."

"Yeah, yeah."

"It was such a good idea paying for the motel though, man! If Rose wasn't always all up on me then I would have _so _much fun with you!"

"Yeah. Look, Em... Do you know where I can get some weed?"

"You wanna get baked? You've not done that for ages."

"Things change. Do you know where I can get some?"

"Actually my friend. I have some upstairs. The good stuff."

Emmett got up from the couch and all but ran up the stairs. It was Midday on Monday, Edward had been staying with Emmett since the early hours of Saturday morning. They'd spoken very little other than for Edward telling him that he'd succeeded with Bella.

On Saturday Edward sat by the back door all day, trying to focus on anything other than what was going on in Port Angeles while he was in Emmett's back yard. Sunday was another day of silence, not even his parents tried to contact him. He was peaceful, trying to block everything out.

The only problem with that was that images of Bella underneath him, moaning softly and moving her hips back and forth with his flashed through his mind constantly.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs with a baggy in his hand.

"You wanna share?" Edward asked unenthusiastically.

"Nah. I'm not in the mood. I think I might head into school for the afternoon. See Rosie, you know?"

"Whatever," Edward shrugged. "I'm gonna go have this somewhere. Go for a drive or something."

"Dude do-"

"Don't warn me about driving high, Em."

"Kay," Emmett shook his head with a resigned shrug.

Edward grabbed his bag and keys and left the house, walking calmly to his car and got in. He wasn't sure where he was heading yet so just sat in the car for a little while before coming up with an idea. _His meadow_.

Now that he knew where he was headed he drove there quickly. The roads were quiet and he got there faster than usual. He climbed out of his car at his usual spot and walked the distance to the meadow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Through her tears, Bella could only just see the road in front of her. As she drove past what she thought was Emmett's house, it was confirmed by seeing his car, she could see that Edward wasn't there.

She didn't want to go to his house, or her house so decided on the meadow that Edward had once taken her to. He had said that it was where he went to think. She didn't much care if he was bothered that she would now be using it.

Unfortunately, when she pulled in to the space Edward had used to park she saw a familiar car. She looked at it for a while, wondering whether to just turn around and go home but after 5 minutes of deliberating she found a steely confidence as a bout of anger raged through her. She pulled up next to Edward's car and accidentally on purpose hit the side of his car hard with her truck door as she got out. There was a nice dent there now that she smirked at.

She walked through the trees, the path that Edward had shown her a few weeks ago until she reached the clearing. She could see Edward on the other side of the clearing, sitting in the only sunny patch of the meadow, rolling what seemed to be a joint.

"So tell me, Edward..." She started, he looked up instantly, shocked. "Just how many virgins have you _fucked_?" She spat the last word venomously and Edward blanched.

He opened his mouth to speak but Bella continued as she walked towards him. "I mean, is it the same technique for every girl? I guess I must have been a special case, huh?"

He opened his mouth again but once again Bella continued, "Thank you for the motel room by the way..."

Edward visibly sunk at the mention of the motel. "Oh, you didn't know he'd told me?"

"Did you-"

"Did I what? Have sex with Jasper?"

"Did you?"

"Say I did, what would that make me?"

"What would it make you? I don't get it..." Edward stood up and took a step towards Bella.

"Well I would be one of those sluts you see on Jerry Springer or something wouldn't I?"

"So you didn't?"

"I _couldn't_." Bella's anger was gone, replaced by sadness and betrayal."Why would you do that?"

"Who told you?"

Bella looked up at Edward incredulously. "Is _that _really what matters? You had sex with me as some kind of sick fucking joke, and all you can ask is who told me?"

"Sorry, I just- Does Jazz know?"

"No," Bella said through her tears.

"What did you say to him?" He paused while Bella looked confused, "On Saturday."

"What do you think I did? I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him? Why?"

"I don't understand you. What is it you're not getting about this? I couldn't go through with it knowing that I'd been with you, I thought... I thought..."

"Am I the reason?" Edward frowned, taking another hesitant step towards Bella.

"Tell me why you did it..." Bella said simply, staring at him. Her large bambi eyes, no longer innocent, but sad and filled with tears. Edward turned towards where he had been sitting.

"Do you smoke?"

Bella shook her head.

"Come and sit with me."

They walked silently to where Edward had been and sat down opposite each other. Edward continued rolling his joint while Bella pulled at the grass in front of her.

"Do you hate Jasper?" Bella asked quietly, watching him.

"No," Edward frowned, focusing on the joint in his hands and shook his head. "When he finds out I..." He whispered to himself.

"Do you hate me then? Or did you just want to humiliate me? I don't understand."

Edward put the joint down beside him and looked up at Bella with steely determination. "That couldn't be further from the truth, and I certainly didn't mean to humiliate you. I just..."

"You just what?" Bella asked when she could see that Edward wasn't going to continue without being prompted.

"What have you heard about me?"

"Emmett's girlfriend told me you like to fu- You like virgins. It's a game."

Edward rolled his eyes "Fucking Emmett," He chuckled darkly.

"So it's true?"

"Look, Bella, I-"

"Why do you keep calling me Bella?"

"Distance." He said simply and then shrugged, "What Rose said is right, it's all a game. I have an impulsive need to get what I want by any means possible. Calling you Tinker was a way of distancing myself from the fact that you were Jasper's girlfriend."

"So you did it to make yourself feel better?" Bella spat bitterly. "You called me Bella whenever we did... anything."

Edward frowned in confusion. "Did I?" Bella nodded and pressed her lips together angrily. "Bella, on Friday I-"

"I don't want to talk about Friday, Edward. I know you- we did what we did because it was all a game to you. I fell for it. You won. Well done."

"You're wrong," Edward whispered after a minute or two of silence.

"About which part?" Bella answered quietly.

"I had sex with you because I wanted to be with you. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was hoping that you would choose me over Jasper."

"You left."

"I couldn't watch you leave with Jasper..."

"You _paid _for it!" Bella exclaimed incredulously.

"Jasper told you that?" Edward asked with an angry frown and Bella nodded, "I wanted it to be special for you. He... He doesn't know what he's doing."

Bella scoffed, "I'm surprised, you have plenty of experience right? I would have thought that type of knowledge gets passed down in families!"

"I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, Bella. I don't deserve it. I know what I did was totally shitty, I just need you to know that it stopped being a game for me pretty early on but I didn't realise that until too late. I should have stopped it all, spoken to you about it, but I couldn't risk you rejecting me... Choosing Jasper. But it stopped being a game, ok? You weren't a game."

Edward stood up in silence and walked across the meadow and through the clearing, obviously towards his car. Bella sat, stunned into silence in her previous position. Edward had left his carefully rolled joint and the small baggy where he had been sitting, and Bella focussed all of her attention on that as she thought things through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school Alice skipped down the stairs happily and opened the door to see Jasper standing behind it.

"Jasper?" She said with a concerned voice after seeing his on edge look. "Is everything ok?"

"Are you parents home?"

"No, they're in Italy," She waved her hand dismissively in front of her. "Some last minute work thing for my Dad so my Mom went with him. Do you want to come in?"

She held the door open a little more and gestured for him to walk inside. He walked straight through to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"Has something happened? Besides the obvious..." Alice asked, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of water for each of them and then sitting on the stool next to him.

"How well do you know my brother?"

"Edward? Well... I know not to go near him," Alice shrugged. "I heard some things that girls were talking about in the toilets... about him... Using them for... Well you know."

"He's not a very nice person," Jasper said quietly.

"What's this about, Jasper?"

"He lied to me about something. He was... _with _someone in the den on Friday. He said it was Tanya..."

"Right," Alice's eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to follow.

"But Tanya didn't know anything about it."

"So it was somebody else," Alice shrugged. "Are you really upset that he would lie about it?"

"He _never _lies about that._ Ever_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella stood up quickly and followed Edward through the trees leading back to their cars.

"Is that it? You just say that and leave me sitting in the middle of nowhere on my own?" She shouted after him when she realised he was walking much too fast for her to catch up.

He stopped and turned around slowly, his eyes narrowing at her as she continued to make her way towards him. When she tripped and fell over an overgrown tree root he rushed towards her.

"Fucking hell, Bella..." He muttered as he crouched down next to her and helped her up to her feet again.

"I can look after myself," Bella spat, dusting herself off.

"Clearly!" Edward rolled his eyes with a smirk. "I don't know what else to say to you, Bella. I've been stupid, this entire time, I've been _so_ stupid."

"You think I haven't?" Bella frowned, "I thought that getting my boyfriend's brother to get me off would be a good way of convincing me to have sex with him!"

Edward looked guilty for a second and Bella's face dropped in realisation. "You made me think it was a good idea?"

"I may have planted the seed subtly..."

"Well, no one can accuse you of not being good at getting what you want." Bella gave a rueful smile.

"And I _did _want you, Bella. I still _do _want you, so much."

"Well you know that can't happen... I could never do that to Jasper. Not now."

"Jasper will be fine. It would take time but he'd be fine. He'll hate me more than he'll hate you anyway."

"There's no point in talking about this, Edward because it's not going to happen. And I don't want him to hate you either."

"No, I'm sure you hate me enough for the both of you, huh?"

"If I hated you then I wouldn't be standing here talking to you."

Edward's eyes opened in surprise and he opened his mouth to speak but Bella got in first.

"That's not to say that I forgive you, because I definitely don't. I don't even think I trust you anymore. But I do believe that you think it was all a mistake a-"

"Not all of it. Not all of it was a mistake." Edward interrupted, a determined look in his eyes.

"Whatever," Bella shook her head in dismissal. "You believe that the way you went about it was a mistake. But you still did it, Edward. You did it and you told people about it, you made me look like an idiot and I can't forgive that easily."

"If I can't have you Bella I want to at least be friends with you, I want you to trust me."

"Well you'll have to earn it then. Prove to me that you can be trusted. Don't lie to me anymore, I want to know the real you."

"You do know the real me, I was never fake with you, Bella. But I will do everything I can for you to trust me again. Please believe me?"

"I do." Bella answered quietly, looking up at him. When he looked at her like that she wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss him but she stopped herself, for Jasper.

"What about Jasper?" Bella asked.

"What about him?" Edward frowned. "You want to tell him?"

"No!" Bella exclaimed. "That's not a good idea is it?"

"I'm going to agree with you there, it's not a good idea. We're going to have to come up with a reason why we're spending time together now. No more sneaking around."

"You want to spend time together?"

"Well how else am I going to prove myself to you?" Edward smirked, "Through text message? Friends spend time together, Bella. We can do that."

"Ok," Bella nodded. "We can just tell Jasper that we're friends now, he doesn't need a how or why does he? I shouldn't have to justify who my friends are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what are you saying Jazz?" Alice asked suspiciously. "Maybe it was a new girlfriend and he doesn't want her to get scared off by pushing things too quickly?"

"Girlfriend?" Jasper laughed, "This is my brother we're talking about here!"

"Ok, ok. Maybe you're right, but what is it that you're thinking then?"

"I think maybe it was Bella."

"Bella?" Alice exclaimed, "No way! She wouldn't do that, Jazz!"

"Well Edward was taking a little too much interest in her recently," Jasper thought out loud.

"He drove her to school while you were sick and she helped him with some homework, that's it Jasper. She would never do that!"

"But _he_ would."

"Jasper, just stop this, it's not fair. Bella dumped you and that's awful, but stop with all the conspiracy theories... I probably scared her about sex."

"Scared her abo- What are you talking about?"

"I told her that my first time with Tyler was awful, and I think it scared her."

"Don't talk to me about Tyler, Alice..." Jasper winced.

"Well you talk to me about Bella all the time!" Alice whined in response. "How come I'm not allowed to talk about Tyler? It wasn't like I had much choice!"

"Choice? Of course you had a choice! You didn't have to sleep with him!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Listen to you lying to Bella about it being your first time too and not say or do _anything_?"

"Alice..."

"No, Jazz! I know you think it was a mistake but it happened... We had sex."


	13. Chapter 13

At school the next day Bella pulled into the parking lot nervously. Alice was stood by her usual parking spot working for her.

"Hey Bella," Alice said as Bella climbed out of her truck. "You ok? You rushed off yesterday as soon as you got here."

"Yeah, I just couldn't face Jasper yesterday. It was a bit too soon," Bella shrugged. "You spoke to him yesterday, right? Is he ok?"

"Uh, yeah. He's fine!"

Bella frowned at her in confusion.

"Oh, I mean... No, no, he's not fine at all... No. He's awful... Really bad." Alice said over enthusiastically to correct herself.

"Alice, are _you_ ok?" Bella asked with a slight laugh. "Had a knock to the head or something?"

"Ha! No... I didn't get much sleep, that's all."

"Hi, Bella!" Rosalie said smarmily as she walked past Bella and Alice. Bella looked away from her quickly and studied the ground in deep concentration until Rosalie had gone.

"Who is that girl? She was speaking to you yesterday as well just before you rushed off."

"Just the girlfriend of someone I know. I don't like her."

"She seems ok to me." Alice shrugged and looked into the distance where she had met up with Emmett by his jeep.

"Just stay away from her, okay, Alice?" Bella asked with pleading eyes.

"Uhuh, no problem. Is that her boyfriend there?" She gestured over to where Emmett had her pressed up against the jeep in an overt display of PDA.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Jasper's brother's best friend?"

"Yeah, why?" Bella frowned in concentration.

"How do you know him?"

"Through Edward. You know that Edward and I started speaking more often, Emmett's just been around a few times."

"You've been hanging out with Edward? I thought it was just those few times?"

"Uh, it was!" Bella said a beat too slowly.

"Huh." Alice narrowed her eyes and Bella and then turned her gaze back to Emmett and Rosalie.

"What are you girls talking about then? Anything interesting?" Bella heard a soft voice from behind her and turned to come face to face with Jasper. They locked eyes and Jasper's face hardened slightly.

"Hey, Jazz." Bella almost whispered.

"Jazz?" Jasper questioned. "Since when have you called me that?"

"Oh, I must have just picked it up somewhere."

Jasper cast a surreptitious glance in Alice's direction to which she rolled her eyes. "From Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I guess maybe?" Bella shrugged, "I spent a lot of time at your house while we were da- I was there a lot."

Just as the bell rang Bella noticed Edward watching her from his car across the parking lot, she glanced at him quickly before grabbing her bag and heading towards the school.

"Can we talk later?" Jasper asked her quietly as they walked together with Alice on the other side of him.

"Jasper, I don't think w-"

"Just talking, Bella. We can still do that, right?" He held her wrist gently and stopped her from walking any further. Alice kept walking and met up with Tyler who was just ahead of her, she grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards one of the bathrooms. Bella noticed Jasper's gaze follow them both with a hard expression before turning back to her once they were out of sight.

"Are Alice and Tyler back together? I thought after they had se-"

"Ask her if you want to know." Jasper snapped quickly, his grip on her tightening momentarily before dropping her hand completely, "Can we talk later or not?"

"Yeah, we can." Bella nodded carefully, not wanting to upset him further. "I'll see you at lunch?"

Jasper nodded before walking off in the opposite direction.

"That looked heated," Bella heard a distinctly female voice and turned to see who it belonged to. "Has he found out?"

"Look, Rosalie. I realise that you don't owe me anything, but can you just leave me alone? Me _and _Jasper."

Rosalie held both hands up in surrender, "I'm just being a concerned friend."

"Well be a quiet, concerned friend. The type that you lose contact with once they go to college. A long distance, quietly concerned friend."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow slyly and stalked down the hall in the same direction as Jasper.

The second bell rang then and Bella rushed to get to class.

**I told you something was going on. J x**

**That proved nothing. She's spent loads of time at your place. You're paranoid. A x**

**What are you doing at lunch? J x**

**Tyler.**

**It's not even funny. Neither is the prank you pulled earlier. J x**

**There was no prank. We're both single, it's fun. You should try it some time. A x**

**Meet me at lunch? J x**

**For fun? A x**

**Was yesterday fun? J x**

**The endorphins are still swimming happily. ;-) A x**

**See you at lunch. J x**

Alice sat in her class and giggled happily to herself while she put her phone away in her bag. She looked up and saw Bella making notes studiously, she felt a little guilty but it was nothing that she hadn't felt for a long time now. One night when Jasper had been blown off by Bella, which happened a lot over the time they were dating, he turned up on Alice's doorstep. It was not uncommon for Jasper and her to hang out, especially when Jasper was frustrated. But this one night it was all a bit different, when she opened the door he'd hugged her fiercely and held her to him like his life depended on it...

"_Jasper, what's wrong? What happened?"_

"_I feel awful, Ali. Every time I go near her she flinches._ _Am I doing something wrong?"_

"_No, of course not. Look come in and sit down, we can talk."_

"_No, Ali. I don't want to talk, just... I just want..."_

"_Jasper, what is it?"_

"_I need _something_..."_

_He took a step into the house and kicked the door shut behind him, all while slowly walking Alice back until she was trapped between the wall and his body._

"_Just make me feel something," Jasper whispered in her ear before kissing her roughly, making her gasp into his mouth. After her shock subsided she fisted her hands into his hair and returned his kiss eagerly. Jasper's strong hands found purchase on her waist and pulled her up against the wall, making Alice's legs wrap around his waist on instinct._

"_You're sure?" Alice gasped between fevered kisses._

"_Ali..."_

The bell rang suddenly, pulling Alice out of her vivid flashback. Her class mates were all on their feet, putting their stuff into their bags and heading for the door. She looked at Bella who was talking to Mike, a guy that had been totally into her for ages without her really knowing. He looked like he was trying to put the moves on her but once again, she was oblivious.

"I've heard you and Cullen called it quits," Mike leaned in to her as he spoke.

"We're not together anymore, no." Bella answered and pulled her bag onto her shoulder.

"So you're now officially single?"

"I guess."

"How about we g-"

"Come on Bella," Alice called as she walked by, grabbing her hand and pulling her along through the class room. "See ya, Mike."

"Alice!" Bella laughed once they were out of the room and walking through the hallway. "I was talking to Mike!"

"No, he was about to ask you out. I was saving you _and _him from an awkward conversation!"

"No he wasn't," Bella frowned. "We were just talking."

"To you maybe, but to him it was an opportunity to get in your pants!"

"Oh, as if, Alice!" Bella scoffed as they walked into the cafeteria for lunch. She looked up and saw that Jasper wasn't sitting at their usual table, in fact he wasn't in the room at all.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Just Jasper. He said he wanted to talk at lunch, maybe he's changed his mind," She shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll be around, I wouldn't worry." Alice reassured her and went to join their friends at the table.

"Hey, Bella!" Angela said happily, "I haven't seen you for a while. You ok?"

"Yeah," Bella sighed as she sat down and pulled a bottle of water out of her bag. "How about you, Ange?"

"Really good thank you. Are you and Jasper speaking again yet or what?"

"Speaking, yes. Kind of. Everything else, definitely not." Bella laughed humourlessly. "I think he hates me."

"So what happened?" Angela asked as she scooted into the seat next to Bella. She wasn't asking to hear the gossip, the good thing about Angela is that she was genuinely concerned about what was going on in her friends lives. Bella looked around because she didn't want to talk about anything that Alice could repeat to Jasper, there was something about her recently that made her uneasy about mentioning anything too Jasper orientated. When she looked around though, Alice had disappeared.

"Where's Alice?" Bella said quietly, but when nobody answered she looked at Angela again. "We went to Port Angeles because we were going to... Well, you know," she blushed. "And I couldn't go through with it."

"So he broke up with you?"

"No, _I _broke up with _him_... Is he telling people he finished with _me_?"

"No, that's just the impression I got from the situation," Angela shrugged nonchalantly. "Was he trying to push you into it then or something?"

"Well, it ended up that way, kind of. Everything is just really messed up, but we had a pretty big argument. I wasn't sure we were supposed to be together so I finished it."

"Maybe some space is what you need," Angela nodded, "What you _both_ need."

Bella simply shrugged in response and took a pull from her bottle of water. She looked around the room at all of the students living their lives without a huge fucking secret threatening to spill over and ruin their lives.

"Seriously, where did Alice go? She was just with me!" Bella laughed and looked at Angela who also started looking around the room for her.

She felt the seat on the other side of her move slightly with a new pressure added to it and prepared herself to face Jasper or Alice however when she glanced at Angela's shocked expression she snapped her head around quickly.

"Edward? Uh... hey!" She smiled nervously; her eyes darting around to all of the shocked faces at her table.

"Hi," He smiled brightly. "Everything ok? Who are you looking for?"

"Just Alice, or Jasper. Either of them!" Bella laughed, finding that speaking to Edward in such a public setting was uncomfortable.

"Jasper?" Edward frowned slightly, "Why are you looking for him?"

"He said he wanted to talk," Bella shrugged.

Angela coughed quietly beside Bella and she turned quickly to look at her. "Oh, Edward, do you know Angela?"

"I don't, no. Nice to meet you, Angela." He said smoothly as he smiled at her and waited as Bella introduced him to everyone at the table.

"So, how come you're sitting here today?" Bella asked once the introductions were over.

After turning to glance where he would usually be sitting he turned back to Bella. "I didn't fancy sitting with that," He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Rosalie sat straddling Emmett's lap and him looking to be enjoying every second of it. "They've been like it all day."

"Jealous?" Bella teased.

"Absolutely," Edward narrowed his eyes meaningfully at Bella and she blushed deeply. Bella glanced around the table and saw that everyone was engrossed in their own conversations and not paying attention to them. "Don't worry, I wouldn't be stupid enough to say that if people were listening." Bella looked up into Edward's eyes and saw a glimmer of sadness, "Maybe someday though, right?"

"Edward, you know that I can't d-" Edward's eyes snapped up to above Bella's head quickly.

"Edward, want to tell me why you're sitting at my table?" Jasper suddenly said from behind Bella and she turned around to see that his normally very put together appearance was slightly misplaced.

"I was just keeping Bella company, calm down, little bro."

"She has plenty of friends, she doesn't need you." Jasper spat and sat down at the chair that Angela had moved out of for him.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked incredulously. "Edward _is_ one of my friends. Are you trying to tell me who I can and can't be friends with now?"

"If it's _him _then, yeah."

"What's the matter with you?" Bella turned to face Jasper, "You said you wanted to talk and then never turned up, and now you're being a total _dick_."

"I think you're overreacting, _Tinker_." Jasper rolled his eyes, "We can talk anytime; I still have your number."

"Ugh, I'm leaving..." Bella huffed, grabbed her bag and stood up, storming out of the room.

"Bella, wait!" She turned and saw Alice rushing towards her. "What happened?"

"Where the fuck have you been?" Bella snapped at her best friend.

"I just needed some air, I thought I was going to be sick. You know what I get like. Why? Has something happened?"

"Just Jasper being a complete _dick_. I swear he was never this bad when we were dating!" She threw her arms up in the air in her frustration and in her eye line caught Edward standing at the door to the cafeteria from where she had run. He was looking at her with concern that she didn't deserve. "Go back and eat something, Alice. It'll make you feel better."

Alice said goodbye and walked down the hall to have her lunch. As Bella saw Edward walking towards her she held one hand up.

"I can't do this right now, Edward. Call me later or something?"

"Are you ok?" He asked from about 15 feet away.

"Later," Bella whispered, turning and walking out of the building.

Bella didn't go back to school that day, but instead went and sat in the woods by the school listening to music and finishing some homework that she'd been avoiding. After some time she decided that she'd take her phone from her bag and switch it on. She'd switched it off as soon as she'd walked out of the school, not wanting to talk to anyone, but as soon as she switched it on again it started buzzing to life with messages.

**You ok? You never came back. Ange x**

**Jasper's pissed, what exactly happened? A x**

**So, what are you doing this weekend? We never finished our convo earlier! Mike.**

**The truck's still in the lot so I'm guessing you've not gone too far. If you need me I'll come straight away. Anything. E xx**

**You're not coming to class? Because of a row with Jasper? A x**

Bella sighed at her phone and quickly replied to Angela, letting her know that she was fine and just needed some time and space to think about things. Then she moved onto Alice.

**I'm fine. I just needed to get away. See you 2moro. B x**

She stared at the message from Edward for a long time before hitting reply, starting a few messages before deleting them and discarding her phone back into her bag. She packed all of her stuff away and headed back to her truck just in time for the end of day bell. As she reached her truck, students came piling out of the school buildings all around her. She stood by the cab of her truck, watching people milling about and heading back to their houses.

She looked up to a particular building where he eyes landed on Jasper standing close to Alice. They were both smiling broadly at each other and Alice's hand was planted on Jasper's forearm in a peculiar way that she had never seen before. While she was watching them closely, she saw Edward walking past them, and it would seem that he noticed the unusual stance they were holding also. Jasper moved away from Alice quickly as soon as he saw Edward standing so close to them both, it looked like they exchanged a few words before Edward walked away, towards the parking lot.

Edward looked up, scanning the parked cars until his eyes met hers, he smiled nervously and started to walk a little quicker. Bella smiled instinctively but quickly climbed into the cab of the truck and started the engine. Edward reached her faster than expected though and opened her door swiftly before she could make a getaway.

"What are you doing?" He leant against the open door and watched her in confusion, "Are you avoiding me?" Bella shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but Edward simply pushed her aside into the passenger seat. "Well you can stop that right now."

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella gasped, looking around the parking lot frantically, hoping that nobody was watching them. "You have to get out."

"No, you have to stop making a scene." Edward smirked before driving the truck out of the parking lot and away from the school and students.

"Where are we going?"

"I haven't decided yet," Edward shrugged, "I hadn't really planned on this."

"Kidnap, you mean?" Bella laughed incredulously.

"Oh come on, Bella. This is a kidnap you can enjoy. I promise... As soon as I think of what we can do!"

Bella sat back in the passenger seat with a grin on her face, enjoying just spending time with Edward, not worrying about people watching or finding out. She was single, he was single, and nothing was going on.

"So... You noticed Alice and Jasper earlier then... _Before _I kidnapped you?" Edward asked awkwardly, looking at Bella out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm," Bella hummed in response with a slight frown on her face.

"What did you think?"

"Not much," Bella looked at him quickly, "I don't know what to think. Do you think something is going on between them?"

Edward sighed heavily, pursing his lips before answering. "I don't know. It didn't look entirely innocent, but I... I don't know."

Then there was silence. There was no noise except the loud roar of the truck's engine for what seemed like an eternity.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly as he pulled up in his usual space near the meadow.

"Yup?" He pressed his lips together and looked at her intensely.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you. I... I meant what I said the other day."

"What was that?"

"I can't- I mean, _We _can't... Nothing can happen between us. You know that, right?"

"I wasn't pushing you, Bella. I just need you to know how I feel. I need to be honest with you." Bella nodded silently in response and they sat looking at each other meaningfully for a short while before Edward pulled the handle on the door and jumped out. "Come on, let's go for a walk!"


	14. Chapter 14

"You need to tell her, Jasper." Alice said as she sat on her bed, watching Jasper pacing her bedroom, running his hand through his hair roughly.

"Tell her? About us? Do you really think that's a good idea? No way."

"She's not expecting you to stay single forever. You don't have to tell her about anything before you broke up."

"I'm sorry? Have we suddenly decided we're official?"

Alice blushed deeply and Jasper looked at her quizzically. "I just thought..."

"You just thought?"

"You don't like me like that?" Alice asked, clearly hurt.

Jasper moved and sat on the bed next to Alice. "I do, I just didn't think we were serious." He smiled loving at her before capturing her lips with his own. "We should tell her..."

Alice moved until she was straddling Jasper's lap and wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, pulling her body close to his and grinding on him slightly.

"You've not had enough of me already?" Jasper asked in a hushed yet desperate tone.

"Not nearly!" Alice giggled and pushed him back onto the bed.

* * *

"So I hate to bring this up again," Edward asked as he and Bella lay in the meadow, looking up into the sky next to each other. "What are you going to do if Jazz and Alice are together?"

"What _can _I do, Edward?" Bella replied softly, picking up a piece of grass and fiddling with it nervously. "I finished with him, I don't have any say in how he lives his life."

"But with your best friend?"

"Do I need to mention that _you're _his brother?"

"At times like this I wish I wasn't. If I wasn't then we could just..."

"I know." Bella sighed heavily before turning onto her side and resting her head on her hands. "But he _is _your brother. And it's not right that anything happens between us, we can be friends but that's all."

"Tell me that's what you actually want." Edward said simply, turning onto his side as well.

"I still don't trust you."

"That wasn't what I asked."

"Edw-"

Bella's phone chirped from her bag and made her jump suddenly. She sat up and pulled her phone out, looking at a text from Jasper.

**I do need to talk to you. It's important. J**

"Who is it?" Edward asked, sitting up next to her.

"Um... Jasper. He says he needs to talk to me." She turned to look at Edward and noticed that his face had turned cold. "What?"

"Can you not just ignore him? You've broken up with him; it's not supposed to be amicable."

"It's _not_ amicable. You saw us today, you know what it's like. But I have to hear him out."

"Bella..." Edward whispered, his eyes closing tightly in desperation. "I can't watch you go back to him."

"I'm not going back to him, I just need to talk to him."

* * *

The next day at school, Jasper and Bella were sat in Bella's truck at lunch, sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"What did you want to talk about Jasper?"

"What happened in Port Angeles. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine though is it? You thought that I was pushing you in to it."

"Yeah, but you didn't. It's fine. I can move on, I think you should too."

Jasper looked down at his hands; nervously wringing them together.

"Alice seems happier recently..." Bella hinted, and Jasper's head snapped up too quickly in response for it to seem nonchalant.

"She's been helping me out with a few things," Jasper shrugged.

"She's been helping you out for a while now, huh?"

"What? No! Nothing happened before w-"

"Something's happened?" Bella gasped, shocked that the conversation was taking this turn.

"No. No. Nothing happened."

"You're not dating her?"

Jasper's mouth opened and closed a number of times before he gave up and frowned looking down at his hands again.

"You're dating her," Bella said more to herself than to Jasper. "Are you... have you... _slept _with her?" She stuttered nervously, not sure if she was wanting to hear the answer. Jasper remained silent and still, so Bella continued. "If we'd not ended things... This would have happened anyway, right? You've always liked her." Bella shook her head incredulously, "Why did you want to sleep with me if she was in your head the entire time?"

"She wasn't in my head. Things are just... I wasn't thinking. I wanted you _so _much, Bella. She's just... She gets me."

"I hope you're happy together," Bella whispered.

Bella turned her head and saw Edward walking with Tanya across the school grounds, he looked sullen, whereas she looked like the happiest girl in the world.

"What is it about Edward and you?" Jasper asked, "I don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not friends."

"No. We're not." Bella blinked away tears as she watched Edward and Tanya sit underneath a tree, Tanya wearing a carefree smile and leaning against Edward's chest happily. "He was different for a while. That's all."

While Bella sat and watched Edward and Tanya, she didn't realise that Jasper had left her alone in her truck and the windows had started to steam up.

"_What do you want me to do, Edward?"_

"_I want you to forget about him."_

"_I've said I'm not going back to him, but I at least owe him the chance to talk to me."_

"_So talk to him."_

"_Why are you being like this? What we did was... It was awful. He deserves to be heard out."_

"_If it was so awful for you, why are you here with me?" _

_Bella rolled her eyes, picking at the grass next to her again._

"_I want you to trust me, Bella."_

"_Well, I don't._

"_I can understand that, but in the future... I want... You know what I want."_

"_I can't keep having this conversation with you, Edward."_

"_Then just tell me that it can happen!"_

"_I'm not going to do that!" Bella and Edward sat looking at each other, both with sad determination in their eyes. "I don't think we should do this anymore," She whispered._

"_You're right. Let's get going, it's getting late." Edward agreed, standing up and holding his hand out to Bella._

"_Not this, Edward. I mean you and me, being friends. It's obvious it's not going to work."_

"_So you're just going to stop talking to me or something?" Edward asked with an incredulous smile._

"_If that's what it takes," Bella shrugged sadly. "I need to make this as easy as possible."_

"_That's where your problem lies. It's not easy, if it was, we would never be in this situation."_

"_I can't give you what you want, Edward."_

* * *

"Dude! Back with Tanya? Can't say I blame you, that thing she does with her t-"

"Emmett. Don't remind me that you've fucked her, okay?"

"Ok, ok!" He held his hands up in surrendering gesture and a big smile was on his face, "You've just gotta stop her screaming out my name, right?"

"Ugh!" Edward groaned and pushed Emmett's shoulder harshly.

They were walking to their cars at the end of the day, Edward hadn't seen Bella all day but knew that today was the day of her talk with Jasper. He'd purposely avoided looking for her... As much as possible.

In the distance, he saw Tanya sitting on the hood of his car, smiling coquettishly. He smiled in response, although it made him feel sick to do so and walked a little quicker to get to her.

"Hey, baby!" She crooned and leant back on the car, displaying herself for him. She reached her legs out and hooked her feet around Edward, pulling him towards her. "How was your day?"

"Tan, you only saw me a few hours ago," Edward laughed humourlessly.

"Well... have you missed me in the last few hours?" Tanya giggled, sitting up and attaching herself to Edward tightly. When Edward didn't answer immediately she reached up, placing her mouth next to his ear and whispered seductively. "Why don't I show you how much I've missed you? Would you like that, Edward?"

"Tan," Edward said huskily.

"Take me to that meadow of yours."

"No, Tan. Not the meadow."

"Anywhere, Edward... I'll have you anywhere."

Edward coughed awkwardly and looked around the parking lot, quickly spotting Bella stood by her truck, talking to Angela. He kept his eyes on Bella while he leant forward and caught Tanya's lips harshly. He kissed her roughly, his hands holding her waist tightly as she writhed against him wantonly. He watched as Bella spotted them and then their eyes met and were suddenly glued to each other. Bella's face dropped, but that seemed to spur Edward on... Not the Edward that had been friends and a lot more with Bella... The _old _Edward. He pushed forward further into Tanya and almost had her lying across the car with his force.

"Edward, come on, please, let's just go somewhere..." Tanya said in hushed tones.

This snapped Edward out of whatever it was that he was going through and he stepped back quickly from Tanya who was left panting on top of his car.

"Mr Cullen... Felt like giving a free show this afternoon did you?" Edward turned and saw the Principle walking towards them both.

"Er, no, sir. Tanya was... er... Choking. Right, Tan?"

"That's right, Principle Banner. I would have died if it wasn't for Edward. He saved my life."

The Principle gave them both a dubious look but walked away and towards his car. Edward cast a glance in Bella's direction but she had already left the parking lot.

"Come on, Baby. Let's go and finish what we started..." Tanya said softly and pulled Edward's hand towards the car.

* * *

After Edward had dropped Tanya off at her house after an afternoon walk in the woods he walked into the house, quickly bumping into Esme who was walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom," Edward said softly with a smile.

"Edward, hello Dear. Have you had a nice afternoon?" She asked, wiping her hands on a dish cloth.

Edward thought back to his afternoon with Tanya, "Yeah, it was good."

"Do you know where Jasper is? With Bella I imagine?"

"He's not home yet?" Esme shook her head in response, "Well he's unlikely to be with Bella. She broke up with him."

"They broke up? What on earth happened?" Esme looked shocked and worried.

"It just didn't work out, Mom. Don't worry about it, Jasper will be just fine."

"Well where is he?"

"I don't know, I'll give him a ring, give me a second."

Edward walked upstairs while pulling his phone from his pocket and hitting Jasper's name.

"What do you want?" Jasper answered shortly.

"Mom wants to know where you are."

"Busy."

"Busy? What kind of answer is that?" Edward asked, getting annoyed with the way Jasper was talking to him, he heard a girl giggle in the background. "Are you with Alice?"

The line went silent for a second too long.

"And if I was?"

"Whatever, bro. Just get home." Edward shook his head and pressed end on his phone, throwing it onto his bed when he knew the call had been disconnected.

He followed the path his phone had taken and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Did Bella know about Jasper and Alice? If she did then would that mean that she would change her mind about him? Was she jealous of Tanya? He had all of these questions running through his head and no clear answers. Bella had said that she didn't want to be friends anymore and that if it needed to be done then she would stop talking to him, so did that mean she wouldn't answer a text message?

Edward hit his head down on the soft bed in frustration. He'd never been in this situation with a girl before, he had absolutely no experience in it and no clue what to do.

He rolled off the bed and down the stairs, walking into the kitchen. "He's at Alice's, no worries." Edward knew that Esme wouldn't suspect anything was going on between Jasper and Alice because they'd been friends for such a long time and it was normal for them to hang out after school, however Edward was starting to suspect something about them both and would keep an eye out for any sign of proof.

* * *

Bella felt like her world was falling apart as she walked in through the door to her house. She shut in and immediately her knees buckled, forcing her to the floor in the hallway. All the emotions she'd been holding in all day hit her like a wrecking ball and left her a broken person, curled up on the floor and sobbing her heart out.

What Jasper had told her today was upsetting, but she knew that she wasn't interested in him anymore so when he'd revealed he was now dating Alice she thought she could get over it in time. However, seeing Edward with Tanya wrapped around him, under him on his car in the parking lot hurt her more than anything she'd ever experienced before. Just the day after he'd said he wanted her, he was all over another girl and _staring_ right at her as he did it, almost goading her. It made her sick with jealousy but knew there was nothing she could do to take away the ache. There was no way that she could date Edward after everything that happened between her and Jasper. The fact that Rosalie, and now she imagined Emmett knew about Edward's sick little mission meant that it could some out at any time, especially with someone as volatile as Rosalie seemed to be.

She didn't know how long she stayed on the floor by the door but at some point, Charlie walked through the door. She knew that he was talking to her, panic obvious in his raised voice, but she couldn't understand what he was saying or see him clearly. She felt herself being lifted and the shift in her body as Charlie obviously climbed the stairs with her in his arms.

Sometime later she heard another voice in the room that she'd been put in, but once again, she couldn't focus on the face or understand what was being said. She turned her head to the side and squinted, trying to force the fog to clear so that she could see who was in the room with her. After some hard concentration her vision cleared enough to see Charlie staring at her, worry written clearly over his features, and Carlisle talking to Charlie, obviously trying to calm him down.

"Carlisle?" Bella whispered in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Bells!" Charlie rushed to Bella's side, grabbing her hand and kissing it softly. "Jesus, you scared me so much. Are you ok? What happened?"

"Uh... Carlisle?" Bella's eyes flicked to the doctor who was still stood by the door.

"I think you might have had a panic attack caused by a short term trigger. Did something happen today, Bella?"

"I'd rather not... Go into it."

"There's no need if you don't want to, Bells." Charlie nodded, his grip on her hand still strong but shaking ever so slightly.

"That's true, however if it happens again th-"

"It won't happen again," Bella shook her head. "I just let things get on top of me."

"I've left a message with Jasper. Hopefully he'll get it and make his way over," Carlisle said reassuringly.

Bella's eyes widened and she sat up suddenly. "No! Jasper can't come here! I don't want him here, _please _don't let him in, Dad!"

"Ok, ok! What the hell has happened, Bells?"

"Nothing... We're just not... We broke up, ok? Just please, don't get Jasper involved." She looked up at Carlisle, "Did you tell him what happened?"

"No, just that you might need him. I can't tell him anything as your doctor."

"Can you please keep it that way? And Edward as well. I don't want either of them knowing."

Eventually both men left the room, and Bella was told to take the rest of the week off school, something that she wasn't going to complain about considering what she would have to face if she went in.

Bella looked to her side and saw her phone on the bedside table, Charlie must have put it there for her. She picked it up and saw that she had a message, from Edward.

**I know you don't want to talk to me. I just want to make sure you're ok? I've heard Jazz and Alice are together. E x**

Bella's heart clenched at the thought of Jasper and Alice being together and the fact that Edward could act like he cared after what he'd done in the parking lot earlier in the day.

**I can't do this Edward. Please leave me alone.**

She put her phone on charge and turned over, tears rolling down her cheeks as she fell asleep. A sleep plagued with dreams of a man she could never be with, and it was all her fault.


	15. Chapter 15

After persuading Charlie that she needed the next week off school also, Bella returned to school after a long break to try and get her head around her new circumstances. On the surface she was ready to see Jasper and Alice together, and Edward and Tanya all over each other. _On the surface. _In her head she was dreading her reaction. Never one to be able to hide her emotions, she was terrified that her jealousy, longing, guilt and depression would be entirely too readable on her face.

Her phone hadn't been switched on since she'd replied to Edward's text the night of her anxiety attack and she had no plans to switch it on ever again. She eyed it on her bedside table, where she'd left it and frowned at it, as if demanding it stay at home. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out her keys, heading down the stairs with her stuff and leaving the house.

Charlie had left the house early that morning to get a head start on some overdue paperwork but had poked his head around the door before he went to make sure she was ok. After reassuring him, he left, telling her that he would be back as early as possible that evening but to call him if anything happened at school and he'd be there right away.

Bella climbed into her truck and pulled away from the house, down the familiar roads of Forks, trying to keep her mind clear of absolutely everything. When she saw the sign for Forks High School her heart skipped a few beats but she managed to turn into the parking lot without making a scene like crashing or knocking over a pedestrian.

Once she had parked she felt like all eyes were on her, even students who she didn't know seemed to be watching her intently. Maybe they'd heard about her breakdown? Maybe someone had found out about her and Edward and told Jasper? Or maybe some rumour had gone around the school about where she'd been? Nervously, she opened the door to her truck and climbed out, clutching her books close to her chest as she walked through the parking lot towards the school building, not wanting to wait around to talk to anyone.

As soon as Edward saw Bella's truck driving into the parking lot he stood up from the hood of his car and watched her intently as she rushed to the school building without looking up once. He'd not seen her in over a week, not since she'd witnessed his public display with Tanya, and not heard from her since she'd sent a text to him asking for him to leave her alone. He'd sent her numerous texts since then but received no replies, and the rumours going around the school were that she'd attempted suicide. He didn't care what she'd done or why she'd not been at school, he just wanted to know that she was ok.

He turned around to face Emmett who was smirking in his direction.

"What?" Edward asked irritably.

"I've never seen you like this after one of your triumphs! What's so different about her?"

"What? Nothing..." Edward shook his head. "We don't even speak anymore. There's nothing different about her."

"Ok, whatever. But a few months ago there's no way you would be fighting off Tanya."

Edward rolled his eyes at the mention of Tanya and hauled his bag up onto his shoulder before walking off towards the school building.

He heard quick footsteps behind him and immediately sped up, hoping that the footsteps wouldn't catch up with him before he got to class.

"Eddie?" The distinctly nasal, female voice called after him after the footsteps stilled.

He knew that there was no way that he could have pretended he didn't hear her so he turned to her while still walking backwards, away from her.

"Tan, I've gotta get to class. We'll talk later, ok?"

"I've got something I need to tell you!" She giggled excitedly.

"I'm sure you have," Edward muttered with a friendly smile. "Later... ok?"

He didn't wait for a response before he turned back around and all but ran to get to class.

xxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxx

When Bella got to class, she finally looked up so she could navigate her way around the desks and not fall over, she started walking towards her seat but saw that there was someone sitting in the usually unoccupied seat beside her. She frowned in confusion at the boy sitting there, he was looking out of the window in a bored fashion but clearly with something on his mind. She had no idea who he was and suddenly looked around the room just to make sure she hadn't walked into the wrong class.

While she was looking around her foot caught on a leg of a chair and she fell forward, dropping her bag and books on the floor, but managing to put her hands out in front of her to catch her fall.

"Woah. Are you ok there?" She heard an unfamiliar voice ask in concern and then felt a body close to hers. She looked up in embarrassment at the boy whose name she didn't know and blushed immediately.

"Yep, I'm fine. I always fall over, you'll find that out quickly!" Bella joked and attempted to get up but felt the boys hands helping her up as well. "Thanks," Bella said quietly.

"No problem. I couldn't just leave you on the floor could I?"

"Well... You could. I probably would have just got myself up!" Bella smiled.

"That's true, however _very _unchivalrous of me," He smiled at her before holding his hand out to her, "I'm James... Parker."

Bella took his hand awkwardly, "Hello James _Parker," _She smiled in jest, "I'm Bella... Swan."

"Aah... Bella. Of course."

"Of course?"

"I've heard lots about you. How was fat camp?" He smiled cheekily and Bella laughed.

"That's not what they've been saying is it?"

"Well... If it was true then I've gotta say you lost a lot in just over a week!" He smiled again, making Bella feel completely comfortable in his company.

"I'm afraid there was no fat camp. Just didn't fancy coming into school... Ex boyfriend stuff. Pretty boring really," Bella shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh, Ex Boyfriend stuff. My favourite type of stuff!" James joked, sitting down in the seat he'd occupied earlier. "I take it that this seat that has been left terribly empty for the past week and a half is yours? I hope you realise you've only made the new boy stigma just a bit worse for me! I was hoping to have someone to sit next to!"

"Oh I do apologise," Bella laughed, sitting in her usual seat. "If I'd realised that I'd been making someone's life hell while I'd been sitting at home on my own I would have come in!"

"I'd like to think so," James smiled. "Soo... does the ex boyfriend come to Forks High?"

Bella nodded, her smile faltering ever so slightly while she tried to work out which Cullen brother she was most upset about, even though in her head she knew the answer.

"In this class?"

"No, not this class. I haven't seen him yet this morning."

"Tell me his name and I'll go and sort him out."

"Oh, there's no need. I dumped him, he didn't really do anything wrong, it just didn't work out." Bella didn't know why she felt like she could tell James all of this stuff after meeting him only a few minutes earlier.

"Well, I've gotta say... he was an idiot to have let you get away."

"Uh... Thanks," Bella smiled.

"And I, for one, will be making the most of the fact that you're now single..."

xxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxx

Bella and James walked out of class together, talking jovially. Bella was laughing at something James said when she walked directly into someone in the corridor.

"Umph, Sorry!" Bella said, a smile still on her face as she looked up at the body she'd walked into, her smile immediately fell when she came face to face with Edward.

"No problem," Edward said slowly and precisely, staring at Bella longingly.

"Oh. Are you the ex boyfriend?" He heard from beside Bella. He looked up and saw an unfamiliar face staring at him with an amused grin.

"Uhh..." Edward frowned before looking at Bella with a look of confusion.

"No, this is Edward, Jasper's brother. Edward, this is James. He's new."

"That'll be why I don't recognise you then," Edward said with a nod. "Nice to meet you."

"You too, Edward. You been keeping your brother away from B here then?"

"B?"

"Oh... James has just started calling me it," Bella shrugged. "I told him that I wasn't someone from Gossip Girl but he didn't know what I was talking about!"

"XOXO," James said softly and Bella turned to look at him quickly.

"You _do _know what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed with a smile and bumped against him softly.

"Nope, no idea!" James replied with a shine of excitement in his eyes.

Edward frowned at their interaction before taking a step back from them.

"So... Uhh... I better go then. I'll, see you later?" He asked hopefully.

Bella turned to him slowly, once again the smile falling from her face dramatically.

"I don't think s-"

"Yeah, ok. Don't worry."

Edward walked away from them both a frown on his face, Bella had moved on. She'd taken some time off school, done god knows what and had apparently moved on completely. The only recognition of their previous encounters had been the drop in her expression as she'd seen him, but that look could have been reserved for anyone she wasn't keen on, not an expression solely for him like he used to see.

For the rest of the day he avoided anywhere he thought she might be; that included the lunch room, the parking lot, anywhere on school grounds really. He moved quickly between classes and during lunch went for a long walk in nearby woodlands. As he walking back after lunch, he spotted Tanya at the other end of the corridor, he sighed deeply, knowing that there was no way of getting rid of her this time because they were headed to the same class which was currently in between them, half way down the hallway. If he could get there first then there would be no opportunity for her to do or say anything inappropriate. With this in mind he kept his head down and walked as fast as possible to the class room in between them.

"Edward! Edward, wait!" He heard her voice but didn't want to acknowledge it; he just wanted to get to class. "Edward? There's no way you can't hear me!" Tanya giggled and caught his arm just before he could turn to open the door.

"Oh, sorry, Tan. I was in a world of my own..."

"Obviously!" Tanya giggled again. "Are you bothered about Spanish? I thought we could skip?"

"Err... Yeah. I'm not doing too well, I have to keep my grades up..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking at the door and silently begging Tanya to just let him go.

"You're joking right? You were helping me with my homework last week!"

"So, if anything, _you _shouldn't skip."

"Come on, Eddie... It'll be fun, I promise!"

Edward looked at her, and then at the door again. Then he thought about Bella and that new guy, James...

"Ok, where are we going?"

xxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxx

"Who's Bella talking to? Is that the new guy?" Jasper said as he saw Bella walking towards the parking lot.

"Oh, yeah it is. That's James, he's totally hot."

Jasper looked at Alice with a cocked eyebrow as she looked intensely at Bella and James, she turned her head to look at Jasper and shook her head with a giggle.

"Not as hot as you obviously!"

"Obviously," Jasper said calmly as if it hadn't bothered him. "Since when was Bella friends with him then?"

"Oh, I don't know. Does it matter?" Alice asked, bored by the conversation. The entire time Bella had been away sick or visiting her Mom, or whatever else people had been saying, Jasper had not stopped talking about her and where she might be. "She only got back today so I should imagine she met him in class?"

Jasper continued to look at them but tried to also pay attention to Alice who was hanging off his arm.

"Can we go somewhere tonight? For dinner or something? Bella seems fine so I think we should be able to show our faces in public without Charlie going nuts!"

Just as Jasper was about to answer, Bella walked over to him, or so he thought. He looked up, ready to speak to her, but she walked straight past him towards her truck, James following along slightly behind her.

"Jasper?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course we can. The diner or did you have something else in mind?"

"The diner would be great," Alice grinned at him and stretched up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella opened the door to her truck and pulled out a text book that James had asked if he could borrow.

"Here, this is the one. You'll need in Banner's class but I've done the homework already so you can have it until the next class."

"Thanks, B," He said, taking the book and tossing it in between his hands casually. "So, you still haven't shown me who the ex boyfriend is..."

"Oh... I didn't think it was really that interesting. That's him there with the girl that looks like a pixie, she's my best friend, Alice."

"They're standing a bit close don't you think?"

"Oh... er... Well, they're dating now, so... I dunno," Bella shrugged, "I guess it's ok."

"You're ex and your best friend? You're ok with that?"

"It's not up to me," Bella said timidly.

"But I bet we could make him jealous..." James smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"We could go on a date or something? I mean, that wouldn't be the only reason, I'd also quite like to go on a date with you if you'd oblige me."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Bella shook her head, leaning back against her truck. "At least not at the moment. It's not that I don't like you, it's just my life is a bit complicated at the moment and I just need a bit of time..."

"Come on, B. You can't sit back and watch your ex boyfriend dating your best friend and do nothing about it."

"I'm sure I've done worse," Bella whispered almost to herself.

"I doubt someone like you could do anything bad!" James chuckled, his hand coming forward to rest on Bella's hip. She glanced down at it before looking back at him.

"You'd be surprised..."

"Then surprise me, come out with me. Not tonight if you don't want but sometime this week?"

Bella looked over at Jasper and Alice, both climbing into Jasper's car happily. To be honest she could deal with seeing them together, but she would never admit that to anybody. If anybody ever noticed her being upset she would always blame it on seeing Jasper and Alice together. It would _never _be about his brother. Never.

"I guess... maybe I could do with a night out somewhere."

James simply smiled in response, leaning forward to kiss her cheek quickly before running back to his car casually.

Bella jumped in her truck and drove home. She was surprised to see Charlie's cruiser in the drive way but when she opened the door was happy to see him sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey, Dad," She called, putting her bag down by the door and shrugging off her coat.

"Hey, Bells. How was your day?" He got up and walked to the doorway, leaning on the frame with his arms folded across his chest.

"It was fine. You don't have to go all cop on me," Bella laughed and walked past him through to the kitchen.

"I'm concerned, Bells. I still don't know what happened that day, I'm allowed to be worried."

"I know you are, and once again, I'm gonna say I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

"Steak?"

"Um..." Bella opened the fridge and peered inside. "Yep, we can do that!" She shut the door and smiled at him brightly, although she was broken inside.

xxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I never brought you here before, Eddie!" Tanya said as she opened the door to her house. It was just after lunch had finished so her parents wouldn't be around for another couple of hours.

"Yeah, well... I think you were too busy with all those different guys to risk having them turn up on your doorstep."

Tanya giggled and pulled Edward into the house, "You don't care about that though do you? I mean..." She used Edward's hands to pull her body close to his and then ran her hands up and down his chest. "I had too many to choose from. I couldn't settle for just one."

"And now?" Edward asked tersely.

"And now I'm here with you, and I'm gonna skip the tour and take you up to my room..."

She giggled again and started to back away, her hand sliding down to take his before turning and walking up the stairs. Edward closed his eyes and sighed before following her lead.

When they got to her room, the sickly sweet smell of her perfume hit him as soon as the door was opened. This room was the very essence of Tanya, and everything about her that he both liked and disliked was concentrated here. He stepped in after her and she shut the door before pulling him over to her bed which had baby pink silk sheets, so unlike Bella's normal looking but very comfortable purple ones.

"Sit down with me," Tanya said from her spot on the edge of the bed. Edward sat down next to her, like it was a command; he looked at her, willing himself to want her even half as much as he wanted her to be Bella right now.

Sensing that Edward wasn't quite ready to get straight to it, Tanya decided that simple conversation would a good way to start. Edward had been distancing himself from her over the past few days, although she'd felt he'd never been totally there to begin with.

"So, you've got your brother following in your infamous footsteps then?" She smiled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, you mean dating Alice just after Bella broke up with him? Shitty move. I've never done that though, so..." He shrugged.

"Oh he's only just started dating her? I guess that's kind of inevitable though, right? After what happened?"

"After Bella dumped him? I guess so."

"No, I mean after they slept together. I heard Bella wasn't putting out, but if he'd already got it from elsewhere then obviously he would go there."

"Already got it from elsewhere? They slept together?" Edward frowned in confusion but inside his insides were doing somersaults and a cold chill went through his entire body.

"Yeah, I heard Alice talking about it in the toilets the other day. She said that they'd already slept together a few months ago but that Jasper felt guilty about it so never said anything to Bella and stayed with her."

"He stayed with her and pretended he was a _virgin_?" Edward said angrily, standing up and heading for the door or Tanya's room.

"Edward! Where are you going?" Tanya called from the top of the stairs as Edward rushed down not looking behind him.

"Sorry, Tan. I'll see you at school."


	16. Chapter 16

Edward climbed into the car, almost slamming the door behind him. He was reeling with new information he'd received from Tanya, this changed everything. Jasper had lied. A small part of his mind was at war wondering who had deceived Bella the most and whose crime was worse. All four of them had done something unthinkable, they were all as bad as each other, however Edward sincerely hoped that this new revelation would be what Bella needed to start things over with him.

He started driving, headed for Bella's house when he realised she wouldn't be home from school yet. He drove around town for a while trying to calm himself down when something in his mind made him think about Jasper. He growled loudly, turning the car around and going back towards his own house. When he reached the house his anger had only increased. He pushed the door open so hard that it swung open and then bounced back at him but he pushed it hard again, holding it while he got out and slammed it closed.

When he opened the door to the house he was met with an eerie silence.

"JASPER?" Edward called loudly, storming up the stairs two at a time. "JAZZ?"

"WHAT?" Jasper answered, clearly annoyed at the tone Edward was using. "What's the matter with you?"

As soon as Edward saw him walk out of his bedroom he rushed towards him, grabbing him by his shirt and pushing him up against the wall by his bedroom door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Jasper spat angrily but with a look of pure panic in his eyes. "Edward!"

"You fucked Alice while you were dating Bella..." Edward seethed, his words coming out simply as a hiss.

"No, I didn't!" Jasper shook his head quickly.

"Don't fucking LIE TO ME!" Edward shouted, hitting Jasper against the wall again, making him groan when he hit his head.

"Ok, ok. But it was a mistake, just coz Bella wouldn't – I mean Bella and I weren't g-"

"There's no fucking excuse, asshole! You pretended to be a virgin!"

"Well I couldn't tell her!" Jasper exclaimed.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place! And now you're dating the skank!"

"Hey! You're making out that you're holier than thou. You've done much worse! You think I haven't heard about your personal mission to rid Forks of virgins? Why do you care so much?"

Edward let Jasper down from the wall, Jasper practically crumbling to the floor before standing up and straightening out his clothes, "Jackass," he whispered too quietly for Edward to hear. He noticed that Edward hadn't said anything since his last outburst. "I'm surprised you've not been after Bella, an innocent little girl like that... Although I doubt you'd get anywhere with her either. There's only so much frigidity that one guy can take!" He sneered.

Edward chucked darkly, every second that passed made him hate his brother more and more.

"You think Bella's frigid? Far from it. Maybe if you knew what you were doing..."

Jasper opened his mouth to respond but then seemed to work things out in his mind. "Excuse me?"

"As far as I'm aware, Bella is neither frigid nor innocent." Edward shrugged with a smirk.

Jasper's entire face flushed red as he charged at Edward who grabbed him and slammed him against the wall again.

"You fucking _dick!_ You fucked her!" He found all the strength in him and turned them around until Edward was the one against the wall.

"You had no idea what you were doing. She _needed _me!" Edward hissed.

"When?" Jasper asked, his anger showing plainly on his face; his eyes wide and nostrils flared. Edward chuckled darkly again and shook his head until Jasper pushed him against the wall a little harder. "WHEN?"

"The night before you're Port Angeles trip," Edward said with a smirk. "She _loved _it."

"Bastard!"

Jasper went to punch him but Edward ducked last minute and he ended up punching the wall, the plasterboard giving way under the force.

"What's the matter Jasper? You'd already had your fill from Alice, right? Were you carrying on behind her back the entire time?"

"Of course not! It was just that once!"

"Not good enough," Edward shook his head before grabbing Jasper by his shirt again and flinging him to the floor.

"Wait." Jasper said from the floor, looking up at Edward. "If she was just a part of your sick virgin games then why are you still bothered?" Edward's expression faltered for a fraction of a second but Jasper picked up on it.

"You like her don't you?"

"Shut up, Jazz."

"You like her, and she's not interested in you. Is that it? Is that why you're so bothered about me and Alice? Oh my God!" He laughed, "This is priceless!"

"SHUT UP!" Edward shouted, pulling Jasper to his feet before punching him square on the jaw and sending him flying into the wall.

"I knew you weren't interested in Tanya." Jasper said, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Because all along you wanted _my _girlfriend."

"If she didn't feel guilty then she'd be with me. But now after you're little indiscretion you've paved the way for us... Congratulations little bro. Now she can be with a real man."

This time when Jasper swung, he didn't miss. He hit Edward just under his eye, sending him stumbling backwards towards the stairs. He watched as Edward lost his footing and fell backwards down the stairs, hitting steps along the way and being jolted into awkward positions before he landed in a crumpled pile on the floor by the base of the stairs.

Jasper stared wide eyed at his brother at the bottom of the stairs, unmoving.

"EDWARD!" He heard his Mom shriek from the front door before looking up at him at the top of the stairs, "Jasper what happened? Call 911!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So I told him that you wouldn't mind. I'm right aren't I? You don't mind?" Alice whined down the phone to Bella.

"Um, no... I guess that's ok. I mean, you can't stay inside for the rest of your lives..."

"The rest of our lives? Bella we're still at school... I'm not marrying him."

"It's a figure of speech, Alice. So where are you going to go?"

"The diner I think. Nothing special, but when he dropped me at home earlier he gave me the sweetest kiss and I n- Oh God... Is this weird? Is it too weird for you?"

"A little," Bella winced.

"Sorry, I won't talk about it."

Bella rolled her eyes. She could hear in Alice's tone that she was put out that had to stop talking about Jasper. Alice obviously felt like she'd done nothing wrong and that Bella should be fine to hear all about the ins and outs of their relationship. Oh God. What if she wanted to talk about the ins and outs?

"Sorry, Alice. It's not that bad, you can carry on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on."

Bella tried to block out the rest of the conversation, only giving minimal responses when she felt they were appropriate but generally not listening or taking in any of what Alice was telling her. When their conversation had ended Bella breathed a sigh of relief, putting her phone down and smiling, happy with herself that she'd coped. Although she was sure that wasn't the last Jasper conversation she was going to have to endure with Alice.

After dinner, Bella went up to her room to do her homework, lying on her stomach on her bed, reading her textbook and making notes for a paper she had to write the next day. She started thinking about James and his offer of a date. She wasn't sure if it would make Jasper jealous, or even if it would make Edward jealous. She was pretty sure that Edward still liked her but he'd moved on with Tanya, so would he still get jealous if she was to go out with another guy?

When she and James had bumped into him in the corridor he'd seemed very tense, unlike the usually relaxed stance he usually took. To be honest though, she hadn't made it easy for him, maybe somewhere deep inside she was already using James to make him jealous without really intending to. Either way, one date couldn't hurt, and she'd agreed to it now anyway so she couldn't really get out of it.

Her phone buzzed on the bed next to her and she looked at it before picking it up, seeing that it was a text message from a number she didn't know.

**Hey, B. Whatcha doin?**

**Is this James? I'm doing homework, you? B x**

**Oh, a x on the first text. A sign of good things to come ;-) Yeah, it's me. I wanted to make sure you got home ok?**

**I got home hours ago, lol. You read the chapter in Banner's textbook yet? B x**

**Let's not talk shop, love.**

**What do you want to talk about? B x**

**What are you wearing to study?**

Bella frowned, looking down at what she was wearing, just a tank and some sleep shorts. She knew it sounded like the start of a dirty conversation but didn't think James was like that, they'd only met earlier that day.

**Um, just a tank and some shorts. Nothing special. B x**

**I bet it looks special on you. You're gorgeous.**

**Are you trying to make me blush? B x**

**Is it working?**

**Maybe. B x**

**Can I take you out 2moro night? I promise I'll make you blush lots and lots... It's one of my many skills ;-)**

**2moro would be good I guess. Are you sure you really want to do this? B x**

**Do what? I'm taking a pretty girl out for dinner!**

**Ok then, 2moro it is. I've got to finish this homework, see you 2moro. B x**

**You can count on it.**

Bella put her phone down again after the last text and went back to studying. She was nervous about her date with James considering the last 2 guys she'd been involved with hadn't resulted in the most successful relationships. _She needed to ask if James had a brother_. _If he did then it would be off._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper blinked, unable to move as he stared at Edward lying on the floor.

"JASPER! What are you doing? Call 911!" Esme shrieked again, her terrified eyes stuck on her injured son.

Jasper heard a groan and saw a slight move from Edward and his heart almost dropped, _he wasn't dead._ At this thought he ran to his room and grabbed his cell, dialling 911 quickly and running back out to the landing while he spoke to them.

Esme was crouched over Edward protectively, stroking his cheek and whispering to him quietly. Edward's eyes fluttered open and he moved his head slightly, looking at his mother's concerned eyes. He squinted, trying to remember what had happened when suddenly it came back to him.

Jasper had slept with Alice while he was with Bella and then lied about being a virgin, then Edward had slept with Bella. Then they both found out about each other. Jasper hit Edward. Jasper knew Edward _liked _Bella!

He sat up slowly, his mind processing his thoughts too fast for him to keep up with.

"Edward, lie back down honey. The ambulance is on their way, Jasper's called them haven't you sweetheart?"

Still sitting up Edward turned his head to look at Jasper at the top of the stairs, he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. He knew what was coming.

"No need." Edward said darkly and stood up; his eyes still trained on Jasper who was taking small steps back towards his room.

"Edward?" Esme asked, clearly frightened by her sons actions.

Edward didn't answer her, he simply took careful steps up the stairs, his eyes never leaving Jasper.

"Mom? Mom, I think you should call the police!" Jasper said as his back hit the wall.

"The police? What's going on?" Esme cried.

"You're going to need more than the police when I'm finished with you."

Edward took a few more steps until he was nose to nose with Jasper.

"From this moment on... You're no longer my brother. You get that? I have no loyalties to you, and I'll make sure that Bella doesn't either. I _will _get what I want, and you _will _tell her about you and Alice." He hissed into Jasper's ear and then brought his head back to gauge his reaction.

Jasper scowled at Edward, "I'm not telling her anything. I wish that fall had finished you off. You've been nothing but a fucking liability and disappointment to this family since you were born. Why do you think Bella would want _anything _to do with you?"

At this Edward grabbed Jasper by the neck and hauled him onto the floor. He could hear Esme screaming at him to stop but the rage in his head was drowning out anything she was telling him. He knelt over Jasper and punched him in the face as hard as he could, Jasper tried to fight him off but Edward's punches were relentless and kept on coming.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled away by strong arms around his torso. He fought back but eventually knew that he was restrained by someone more powerful than himself. He turned around to see Emmett staring between him and Jasper who was lying on the floor, covered in blood and bruises but moaning and groaning enough to show everyone he wasn't dead.

"What are you doing, Man? That's your brother you were trying to kill... and what the hell happened to you?"

The paramedics came into the house then and Edward watched as they rushed to Jasper's side. Emmett pulled Edward into his room and sat him down on the bed.

"Dude, what's happened?"

Edward sat, staring at the door, wanting to know what was happening with Jasper and the paramedics.

"Edward, you need to fucking talk to me man!"

"Why are you here?" Edward said coolly.

"I was on my way over and saw the door open. You're Mom was screaming and crying and you were pummelling your brother. What happened?"

"He fucked Alice."

"Yeah, well, they're together aren't they? Don't tell me you like her know?"

"Don't be fucking stupid. He fucked her while he was dating Bella." He looked at Emmett for the first time since they entered the room. "He fucking lied to her!"

"And you didn't? Sorry, man but do you think what you've done is any better? I don't get why you're reacting this way."

"I like her... I _like _her okay, Emmett? I don't know why, but I do... And that... That fucking little... _shit_... He f-"

"Edward, Edward. You need to calm down, stop it. This isn't helping."

Edward shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths. After a few minutes of quiet there was a knock on the door and Emmett told whoever it was to come in. Edward opened his eyes to see Charlie Swan looking at him disapprovingly, and Emmett had left the room.

"Son, I need to have a word. Are you ok to talk? You look pretty beat up yourself."

"I'm fine."

"Jasper's ok by the way. He's moaning like a little girl but it's just a few cuts and bruises, nothing life threatening."

"Shame."

"Son, look-"

"I'm not your son."

"I know. Ok, _Edward... _I need to ask you what happened."

"He hit me, I fell down the stairs. Then I got up, he said something to me so I hit him."

"You did a little more than just hit him didn't you? I mean, what's happened out there is not the result of just a punch."

"Am I under an obligation to tell you all the details?" Edward tried to raise an eyebrow but found he couldn't.

"Well... Er, well... No. Bu-"

"Is Jasper pressing charges?"

"Er... No."

"Then may I ask why you're here?"

"Look, Edward. I know you've obviously had a rough day but remember who you're talking to here."

There was another knock at the door and a paramedic popped his head around the door.

"Are you ok if I check you over, Edward?"

Edward looked up at the man curiously, wondering why he was being so familiar with him. He was a colleague of his fathers, but they'd not met many time. He nodded in response and Charlie left the room.

"You're brother's pretty beat up."

"Good."

"You're obviously a good shot." Edward frowned at the man as he fixed the cut above his eye, obviously the cut that had prevented him moving his eyebrow earlier. "The only time I've ever seen brothers fight like that is when it's over a girl..."

"Uhuh," Edward answered shortly.

"Is it then?"

"Does it matter?"

"You're Mom is worried a-"

"Then I'll talk to her. Are we done here?"

Edward stood up abruptly, the paramedic looking at him with concern.

"You've had a bad fall Edward. I want to take you in to the hospital, just to check you over."

"You've just done that."

"They can do it better at the hospital, please, Edward."

"No, sorry. I've got somewhere I need to go."

Edward left the room and the paramedic, there was no one outside the door now. Jasper had been moved to wherever they wanted him to be and Esme was nowhere to be seen. He walked down the stairs calmly, seeing Esme sitting with Emmett on the couch, crying. When she heard Edward she looked up immediately and a fresh sob escaped her, racking her body.

"I need to go out, I'm just letting you know before I leave."

"You're not going anywhere, young man!" Esme said defiantly, standing up and walking over to him. "If you think you're going to walk out of this house without telling me what's going on then you're mistaken!"

"Ask Jasper. I'm sure he'd be pleased to give you all the juicy details."

"Jasper's not telling me anything either! You're both being as stupid as each other."

"Well maybe that means this is something that you don't need to know, Mom!"

"Ed-"

"Emmett, save it. I don't care what you're going to say. I'm going out, I'll be back later."


	17. Chapter 17

When Bella woke up the next morning she was decidedly brighter than she had been in a long time. She got ready quickly, hopping down the stairs and grabbing breakfast and saying good morning to a bewildered Charlie who was surprised at his daughter's sudden change of mood.

She left the house earlier than usual, taking a leisurely drive to school and climbing out of the truck when she got there, not afraid to face the stares and speculation from her classmates. Looking around the parking lot, she saw Alice and a few other of her friends crowded around what looked to be Jasper's car. She leaned to the side slightly to get a glimpse of what they were looking at when James jumped into her eye line.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"Er, nothing... Nothing!" Bella smiled brightly, "I was wondering what they were all looking at actually," She said, gesturing over to her group of friends.

"You wanna go and see?"

"No, it's not that big a deal, really."

"Woah, what happened to _him_?" James said, his head turned in the other direction.

Bella followed his lead and turned his head, seeing a beaten up Edward walking across the parking lot. He looked awful, he had a huge black eye, swollen so much that his eye was almost closed, a split lip, and she was sure he was hiding more injuries.

"Oh my g-" Bella didn't finish her sentence, suddenly spinning on the spot and running across the parking lot towards her friends. "Shit!" Bella cried when she saw that they were surrounding an equally bad looking Jasper. "What the hell happened?"

Jasper looked up at her through his two black eyes and glared at her. "Edward broke my nose."

"And what happened to him?"

"He fell down the stairs." Jasper said coldly.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's probably not something you would want discussed in the parking lot..."

Bella frowned, looking at Jasper who was scowling at her in a challenging manner.

_He knows._

Bella turned her head to see if Edward was still around but he was already gone.

"There's no point in looking for him now..."

"Jasper I-"

"Save it. We'll do this later."

Jasper walked away and got some stuff out of his car, Alice turned and looked at Bella expectantly.

"What happened? What's he talking about?"

"I- I have no idea."

"That's the most he's said all morning. He won't tell anyone what's been going on. We didn't even know that it was Edward."

"Alice I- I've got to go..." Bella turned and walked quickly towards the school building.

"You're ex got pretty beat up as well then, B?"

"So it would seem," Bella answered distractedly, looking around the school for Edward.

"I'm guessing that Edward guy had something to do with it?"

"Hmm," Bella replied, spotting Emmett in the distance. "I'll see you in class, ok?"

"Erm, ok..."

Bella stalked off towards Emmett, pushing through the hoards of students until she got to him.

"Oh, Tink... Hey..."

"What's happened?"

"You've seen them then?"

"Something like that..."

"I honestly don't know what happened. I walked into the house and saw Edward on top of Jasper beating the living hell out of him."

"Edward was beating up _Jasper_?"

"Yeah... I thought it was weird too..."

"You know something," Bella narrowed her eyes at Emmett suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing that I'm allowed to tell you."

"So there _is _something that I should know?"

Emmett simply nodded.

"Who's gonna tell me?"

"I have no idea. Either of them."

"Ok..." Bella turned and headed back in the direction of her class before turning her head back to Emmett, "Thanks."

"No problem."

xxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxx

"Tanya, leave me the _fuck _alone! I mean it."

"But what happened to your face? Did you get in a fight?"

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm not in the mood Tanya, leave me alone."

"Why are you being like this? Ever since we got back together you've been hot and cold with me... We haven't even fucked, not once, not even close... What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just haven't wanted to do it..."

"That's bullshit!"

"So is this, Tan! Just go away and leave me alone. I've already said it twice!"

As Tanya walked away she turned back quickly, flicking her hair over shoulder. "We're over, by the way..."

"Shame," Edward whispered to himself as he rolled his eyes as best he could with one eye swollen shut.

Edward walked into his classroom, sitting in his seat without looking at anyone. He sat, made notes and stayed silent the entire time, making out that everything was normal and that he hadn't nearly killed his brother the night before.

When the bell rang he was up and out of his seat before anyone else, striding out of the room and straight into Bella's friend from yesterday.

"Oh, hey dude! I saw you this morning from a distance but I gotta say, it looks so much worse up close. Fight with your brother?"

"Hmm," Edward grunted in response, trying to get away.

"What was that about then?"

"Sorry to be rude," Edward said conservatively, not wanting to it to get back to Bella that he was being rude to her friends, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fair play," James held his hands up. "I'll catch you around..."

Edward turned and walked away, the opposite direction to James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella had spent all of her free time at school looking for Edward so that she could speak to him but he never seemed to be around, he was clearly avoiding her. When the end of school came, she walked to the parking lot, seeing Jasper waiting by her truck, alone.

"Hi," She said quietly. "Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok, Bella?"

"Well, not really..."

"Then why ask?"

"It's just what came to me, I guess..." Bella answered awkwardly.

"You want to know what happened." Jasper stated, rather than asked.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Get in the truck, Bella."

Bella nodded quickly and climbed into the cab of her truck, waiting for Jasper to get to the other side and climb into the passenger's seat.

"I know."

Bella stared at Jasper, wide eyed. Her heart dropped to her stomach instantly.

"Y-You kn-know?"

"Yes. I know that you had sex with my brother the night before we went to Port Angeles."

"Ja-"

"Don't interrupt me. Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"I wasn-"

"You were just going to _fuck _him and then sleep with me the next day?"

"Wh- What did Edward say?"

"Enough..."

"I'm so sorry, Jasper... So, _so _sorry!" Bella whispered, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Luckily for you, I don't blame you. I blame _him_. Completely."

Bella looked up at him in shock.

"N-No, Jasper. I d-"

"You can go ahead with your life now, Bella. I forgive you, we're over and I guess you didn't let it get very far before you stopped us so... let's just let it go."

Bella frowned at his passé attitude.

"Why was Edward beating you up yesterday?"

At this, Jasper's facade cracked a little and his peaceful exterior suddenly looked awkward and slightly nervous.

"What happened last night?" Bella asked quietly, refusing to let it rest.

"Nothing."

"Edward wouldn't do that to your face for no reason, what was it?"

"Nothing, Bella. Let it go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jasper climbed out of the cab quickly and left Bella alone in the drivers seat.

"You told her?" Edward asked darkly as Jasper walked past him on his way to his car. "Everything?" Jasper nodded but didn't look at him or say anything as he continued his walk to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bella got home she got a text from James, reminding her that he was coming to pick her up at 7. Charlie wasn't due home until late in the evening so she walked up the stairs and started to look through her wardrobe for something to wear.

At about 6:30 she heard a knock on the front door, so made her way downstairs, dressed in a short black jersey skirt and a dark gray Aerosmith tshirt. She pulled the door open, slightly taken aback to see Edward's beat up face looking at her intently.

"Are you going somewhere? I can come back?" He said quietly, looking her up and down.

"Hello to you, too. I've been looking for you all day. Come in..." She held the door open a little wider for him.

He walked through the door hesitantly and stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"Charlie's not here, you're ok." Bella said and watched Edward's shoulders relax slightly. "Do you want to come and sit down?" Edward nodded and followed Bella through to the living room, sitting on the sofa after her.

"You're going somewhere. You're all dressed up."

Bella looked down at herself and back at Edward. "I'm er... Going out with James."

"On a date?" Edward frowned.

"Yeah but it's nothing... I mean, it _is _something, but I- I don't know what to say..."

"You spoke with Jasper today?"

Bella frowned at Edward's conversation diversion but nodded anyway.

"You told him?"

"I... Yeah, I told him..."

"Why would you do that, Edward? I thought we'd agreed th-"

"What about him though? Does that not mean anything?"

"Huh? What about him?"

"What did Jasper tell you today?"

"He said that you had told him about us and then said something about forgiving me and to let it go... It was weird..."

"Fucking _dick_!" Edward exclaimed, hitting the couch cushion he was sitting on.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to tell you this because I don't think you're going to believe me... But he found out that I lo- That I like you... _really _like you, and he's not going to make it easy..."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, trying to ignore that Edward was telling her once again that he liked her.

"Jasper and... Jasper and Alice slept together _months _ago and lied about it, Bella. They lied and Jasper pretended to be a virgin because he felt too guilty to tell you... I'm so sorry..."

Bella let out a humourless laugh and shook her head, "No, you're wrong. You're saying that so that you can get me back. Jasper would never do that to me. _Alice _would never do that to me. You're lying!"

"Bella, please. I'm not, I j-"

"I'm not listening anymore, Edward. I need you to leave..."

"No, Bella. I'm not leaving. I'm not going to leave you, not this time."

"Well you're just going to stay here on your own then because I'm going out!" Bella said defiantly, standing up and straightening her clothes, beginning to walk away from him.

Edward stood up too and grabbed Bella's wrist, "Don't do this. Don't walk away from me!"

"They wouldn't do that! They wouldn't lie about that!" Bella said, her emotions showing in her glassy eyes.

"Bella," Edward whispered, before pushing her against the wall by the hallway door and kissing her deeply. His hands caged her in, an arm either side of her body, wanting to touch more of her but relenting until she gave into him.

After a short struggle Bella's hands found themselves tangled in Edward's hair, pulling at it before sliding down to cradle his neck. At this, Edward's hands grabbed her waist and pulled her tighter to him, angling his head to deepen the kiss further. Bella's mouth opened and allowed Edward's tongue to creep inside, the delicious sensations filling Bella's body with excitement and nervous energy.

The doorbell rang, making Bella jump slightly and pulling her mouth away from Edward's.

"That's James..." She whispered, leaning her forehead against Edward's and her hand caressing the good side of his face.

"Please don't go with him," Edward frowned, pecking her lips lightly and then working his way across her jawbone and down the side of her neck, making her body arch into his as he reached her collarbone.

The doorbell rang again and she could hear James' muffled voice calling out her name.

"Edward, I can't leave him out there..." Bella whispered, although her resolve was waning now that Edward was working his way back up towards her lips, making her sigh in pleasure.

"He'll live..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean Edward knows about us? How could he know?" Alice screeched as they walked into her bedroom and Jasper slumped unceremoniously onto her bed.

"I don't know, Alice, but he does..."

"So that's why he beat you up? Why does he care so much anyway? Oh my God is he going to tell Bella?"

"I was right, by the way..."

"About what?"

"He fucked Bella."

The room was silent for a short while.

"This is such a fucking mess, Jasper."

"You don't need to tell me that, Alice... I am aware."

"So, when did they...? I mean, how long h-"

"The night before Port Angeles."

"Are you angry?"

Jasper looked up at her with an incredulous look in his eyes.

"That's a stupid question, forget it..."

"You think that I would have forgotten about you if Bella hadn't done it and then split up with me, right?"

"You already _had_ forgotten about me..."

Jasper stood up, walking over to Alice and resting his hands on her waist, bending his knees slightly to try and look into her eyes.

"I'm not as angry as I probably should be, considering my brother slept with my girlfriend..."

"Then why are you making such a fuss? Why the fight? Why did you let him do that to you?"

"I don't want him to get what he wants, it's all he's ever had..."

"If Bella knows about us, do you reckon she'll go back to him?"

"He likes her, a lot more than he's ever liked anyone else."

"She'll forgive us?"

"I don't know, Alice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seriously, Edward!" Bella giggled quietly, "We can't leave him there on the doorstep!"

"You want to go on the date?" Edward asked with a grin, taking her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen, away from the door and from James.

"What if I do?"

"Don't play with me, little girl..." Edward said darkly and grabbed her hips, lifting her and sitting her on top of the kitchen surface. Bella giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her.

"You're serious about this? No games? No bets?" She whispered seriously.

"I've never been more serious in my entire life," Edward answered sincerely, tilting his head up and brushing his lips against hers so softly she barely felt it. Bella leant forward to try and kiss him again but he pulled away slightly, leaving Bella confused and frowning at him. "You need to talk to Jasper and Alice before anything happens..."

xxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, James had gotten fed up of knocking on the door relentlessly for Bella. He could hear her ringtone faintly through the door each time he called it so he knew she was in there somewhere. He walked around the side of the house and saw a kitchen window at the back, he stepped towards it, leaning in to look through and stood back almost straight away.

Bella was sat on top of the kitchen surface with her ex's brother between her legs. Their faces were close, almost kissing but not quite.

_What the fuck is she doing with that douche when she's supposed to be on a date with him?_

He watched them talk for a little while longer, attempting but failing to lip read their conversation when he lost his footing a little and hit his head on the window, alerting Edward but not Bella.

Edward looked at James through the window, he looked furious. He smiled at James smugly before leaning up and kissing Bella softly while she was mid sentence.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked with a slight giggle in her voice.

"I want to do this all the time," Edward said, momentarily forgetting about James when he looked into her eyes.

"What? Listen to me whine about Jasper and Alice?"

"You're not whining... You're allowed to be upset."

"Yeah, but what we did was pretty bad as well wasn't it?"

"That's why you've got to talk to him, Bella."

"How about we all sit down together? Like, with Alice as well?"

Edward glanced at the kitchen window but it looked like James had left. Good.

"I think that's a great idea, as long as they both agree. Jasper and I aren't really on speaking terms right now..."

"Oh really?" Bella raised an eyebrow... "I wonder why that would be?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Can you and Alice please meet us in the school parking lot tonight? E**

**Us?**

**Bella and I. Separately. E**

**We'll be there. Together.**

Jasper and Alice sat in Jasper's car in the parking lot of school the next evening, waiting for Edward and Bella to arrive. When Edward's car pulled up, it was closely followed by Bella's truck after deciding that arriving together could be considered contentious and antagonistic.

Once all the cars were parked, everyone got out and met in the middle, Jasper and Alice walking hand in hand and Edward and Bella walking close to each other but not making any contact.

"Why did you want to meet us?" Alice asked in a friendly tone, looking at Bella but keeping a tight grip on Jasper's hand.

"I thought that if we could all meet and talk things through then it would be more... amicable?"

"There's nothing amicable here, Bella," Jasper said darkly, refusing to look at his brother.

"That's why we're here," Bella said quietly before looking up at Edward expectantly.

"Do you agree to just talk with us, like adults?" Edward asked, looking Jasper squarely in the eye.

Jasper nodded silently and looked down at Alice who nodded as well.

"Here?" Alice asked as a couple more cars pulled into the lot.

"No, not here. If you follow me, I'll take us somewhere quieter," Edward said as he turned and started towards his car.

Bella looked at Alice one last time before going to her truck, mouthing a silent thank you to her friend and then turning away. Once she was sat in the cab, she looked out her window and through the darkness saw Edward looking at her. She smiled reassuringly and Edward smiled in return, turning to make sure Jasper and Alice were ready before pulling out of the parking lot.

Bella knew that they were going to the meadow so let Jasper pull out behind Edward and she followed behind both of them.

Edward stared at the road ahead of him, lost in his thoughts about his brother, Alice and Bella. He still wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say to any of them this evening but the fact that Bella would be there with him, supporting him would make things slightly easier.

When he pulled onto the dirt track he looked in his rear view mirror, watching as both Jasper and Bella followed behind him. When he parked, he sat and looked aimlessly into the distance for a while before Bella knocked on his window and alerted him that he should get moving. He jumped a little and waited for Bella to move before he swung the door open and climbed out of the car. He glanced at Jasper and Alice who were stood watching him expectantly. Standing so close to Bella he wanted to lean forward and kiss her but with Jasper watching, he just put his hand on her hip as he moved to close the car door and leaned down a little whispering in her ear.

"Thank you for doing this, you're amazing."

"Come on," She smiled, her fingers ghosting his hand on her hip quickly before pulling away, "Let's get going..."

"Where are we anyway?" Alice asked as her and Jasper followed behind Edward and Bella who were walking one behind the other.

"Edward's meadow," Jasper said bitterly. "It's where you bring all the girls isn't it, big brother?"

"Works a charm," Edward replied quietly, earning him a poke in the back from Bella. "Not for a while. I just thought it would be a good, quiet place to talk with no distractions," He amended more loudly, this time so Jasper and Alice could hear him.

After a mostly silent, ten minute walk to the clearing, Edward pushed through the tree branches until he was out in the open space and waited for everyone to catch up. He led them all to the very middle of the meadow and sat down, watching everyone sit down after him, forming a small circle with Jasper sat opposite.

"So where do you want to start?" Alice asked; Clearly taking the mantle as mediator for the meeting.

"How about the part where you thought it was a good idea to fuck my girlfriend?" Jasper spat angrily.

Bella took a shaky breath, "Jasper, I-"

"No," Edward interrupted. "I don't think that's the most logical place to start. How about the beginning, when you started dating Bella?"

"What about it?" Bella asked, frowning in confusion.

"I didn't have any particular feelings for Alice then," Jasper said before looking at Alice apologetically, "You just hadn't entered my radar at that point."

"So when did she?" Bella questioned, glad that she could feel Edward's comforting presence next to her.

"You and I had been dating a couple of weeks, and I started talking to Alice more and more. I was always so nervous around you, I didn't know if I was doing things right or if you really that interested in me. Alice was like my insight into what you were thinking. After a few months, thinks still weren't really... Erm, progressing with us..."

Bella blushed and looked away from Jasper, catching Edward's eye as she did so. He looked uncomfortable with this topic of conversation, but Jasper pushed on.

"I used to get frustrated, not with you, with myself. I didn't know what I was doing wrong, so when I used to leave you, I'd go and talk to Alice for a few hours. We'd talk things through and she'd make me feel better about it. And then one night, she couldn't have said anything. I was so wound up, like, totally wired and it just... It just kind of happened."

"So why did you stay with Bella and pretend you were a virgin?" Edward raised quietly.

"That was partly down to me," Alice confessed with a grimace, making Bella flick her gaze to her. "I didn't want to lose my friendship with Bella, and Jasper and I had agreed it was a onetime thing so I didn't want him to lose you either because he cared about you so much..."

"It wouldn't have worked if I suddenly announced that I wasn't really a virgin..."

"So you lied..." Edward said in an accusatory tone.

"Well what would you have done, Edward?" Jasper replied angrily. "The King of lying doesn't approve?"

"I think you're close to being the Prince, Jazz!"

"We're not here for petty name calling, guys," Bella said, putting a hand on each of their knees, trying to calm them down.

"So, what about you?" Jasper asked Edward after he had calmed down. "When did you start this sick game of yours?"

"I started noticing Bella more a few months ago, I never had any intention of doing anything though. And then I don't know really, I don't think it was an entirely conscious decision. I just... _wanted her._ I'd have done anything, it got to the point where I didn't care about you at all Jasper, and I never wanted to feel that way, ever. And when Bella started responding... _positively_, there was just no way I could stop."

"I'm not going to sit here and let you take all of the blame in this, Edward. I know that Edward had this big game plan thing, but he couldn't have ever forced me to do anything."

"And what about when you decided you... you know..." Jasper started, looking at Edward intently.

"Pretty soon into it." Edward shrugged, earning a questioning look from Bella, "I don't think I really realised it until maybe the week before Port Angeles. It was always there though, eating away at me."

He looked at Bella who was still looking confused and again, wanted nothing more than to kiss her, or at least hold her hand, much like Alice was doing with Jasper. His hand twitched, wanting to feel hers in his.

"It was me who initiated it," Bella blushed. "The night I was round your house before Port Angeles. I shouldn't have, and I know it was probably all in Edward's plan but it _was _my idea and my decision."

"And then what?" Jasper asked. "Did you carry on afterwards?"

"No, not at all," Bella shook her head adamantly. "I broke up with you because there was no way that I could have done what I did and then slept with you. And then I found out about Edward's game..."

"You seem pretty close again now," Alice mentioned.

"It's complicated," Edward shrugged. "Bella knows how much I like her, but she's refused everything so far because of you, Jazz."

"Me?"

"I needed to talk to you. To explain. I couldn't have just..."

"It's ok, I understand." Jasper nodded, picking at the grass surrounding him. "Do you l- Do you like him?"

Bella looked up at Edward, smiling ever so slightly before looking back at Jasper.

"I think so. We've got some stuff to work out, but yes, I think so."

"Well my face is proof of how much he likes you," Jasper smiled softly at Bella.

"I don't expect things to go back to normal," Edward explained to Jasper. "I realise that what happened the other night between us probably changed everything. I just wanted the chance for us both to explain ourselves; this was probably the safest way."

"You're right," Jasper chucked humourlessly. "It might take a while, but... I _do_ want to move on eventually. We can't live like this for the rest of our lives. We're both relatively happy now?" Edward nodded in response, "So I think maybe that's what we should focus on."

"Everyone here has made mistakes in this. I don't think it's worth arguing who's was worse, we've all been stupid. I'd love for us all to be civil again at some point," Bella said quietly.

"I think enough has been said for one night if you all agree?" Edward spoke up. Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement, making moves to stand up and walk back to where the cars were parked.

"We should keep talking, as a group," Alice said as they were walking back. "I think it will help us all move forward. Not be so intense."

"I think that's a good idea. We could do with a few laughs between us." Bella added.

"Let's give it a few days, ok girls?" Edward laughed a little.

"Yeah, we still have to live together after all. Let's not get into double dates just yet!" Jasper joked.

Bella turned silent and looked at Edward who was staring at Jasper curiously.

"I've got Alice, guys. You should get the opportunity to be happy as well, right?"

Edward and Bella looked to each other incredulously.

"Don't go rubbing it in my face though, ok? We're not completely past the worst of this, and you know how I like to hold a grudge."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Bella was driving back to her house, she noticed that Edward's car was following her and she smiled as she pulled over on the side of the road a couple of minutes up the road from the house.

Edward quickly pulled up behind her and both climbed out of their cars.

"Is there a reason you're following me, Mr Cullen? Forgotten where you live?" She smirked at him as he walked purposefully towards her.

"I just need to-" Edward cut himself off by grabbing hold of Bella and crashing his mouth to hers. He pushed her firmly against the side of her car and pushed himself up against her, grinding their pelvises together deliciously, making them both moan into the kiss.

Eventually, Edward pulled away from the kiss, their pelvises still pressed closely together and resting their foreheads against each others.

"You should go inside," he whispered hoarsely.

"Mmm, just a second," Bella smiled and leaned up to kiss him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up onto her tip toes while she deepened the kiss.

"Or, I could come in... Climb through your window so the chief never finds out," Edward suggested as he pulled away again.

Bella pulled back from him almost immediately, "Um... Not yet- I don't th-"

"Ok, calm down. Don't get stressed out, Bella, there's no rush."

"No, I _do _want you. Just... We need to talk a bit more first."

"About what?"

"...Tanya."

"What about her?"

"Well, you were with her while... Well, recently, and I-"

"I didn't sleep with her, Bella. I didn't even touch her much... Just a few kisses. I _may _have done it to make you jealous. Did it work?"

Bella looked up at him incredulously, "You mean you were kind of dating Tanya and nothing happened? As if she would let that happen."

"Well, she was pretty frustrated with me. She can be very pushy. But you haven't told me... Did it work?"

"I couldn't work out whether I was or not. I kept trying to tell myself I was happy if you were happy."

"I was never happy without you."

"Hmm..." Bella smiled again and got up on her tip toes to kiss Edward again.

"Does that mean I'm invited in?"

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"Mmmmkay," Edward smirked. "I better get home, I'll see you at school."

"See you at school," Bella grinned as Edward leaned down and kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lips playfully, making Bella giggle as she pulled away and begin walking to her car.

"By the way," Edward called to Bella as she walked away, "You're ass looks hot tonight!"

"Goodnight, Edward!" Bella laughed as she climbed into her truck and drove the remaining five minutes home.


	19. Chapter 19

When Bella woke up the next morning she felt more relaxed and refreshed than she had in a very long time. She grabbed her phone to check the time and saw that she had received a text from Edward sometime while she'd been asleep which was o her phone went off. Have usually have woken up if her phone went off.

**Can't stop thinking about you. E x**

Bella grinned wildly at the message, seeing that it was sent at 3:30am she frowned, wondering why he was awake and texting her at that time of the morning and whether he now thought that she was ignoring him because she hadn't replied.

**Phone didn't wake me, sorry. See you at school. B x**

She put her phone back down and then went to get ready for the day. She decided that she would wear skinny jeans because Edward had said before that he liked them on her and she picked out a good fitting vintage black Ramones tshirt, she pulled on her chucks and looked in the mirror, wanting to do something to make her look a little different than usual.

She left her hair down, which was _quite _unusual, because she would normally have it in a messy bun for school. She let it fall into its natural waves, cascading down her back and decided to wear a little eyeliner and mascara, but still having it look natural.

She jogged down the stairs with her stuff for school and dumped it all by the door as normal for her daily routine before strolling into the kitchen where Charlie was sitting, munching on some buttered toast.

"Morning," Charlie asked with an eyebrow raised, "You seem chirpy this morning."

"Do I?" Bella asked as she put some bread in the toaster for herself.

"Hmm..."

"Well, I'm not _overly _chirpy. I'm allowed to be in a good mood, right?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Of course, it's nice to see, Bells." Charlie remarked as he picked up his paper again and carried on reading.

Bella buttered her toast and then headed to the door, "See you later, Dad!"

"You not going to sit and eat that?" He called from the kitchen.

"Gotta get going. I'll be fine, bye!"

"Ok. Bye."

Bella shut the door behind her and started towards her truck when she saw a familiar car on the street outside her house with a very familiar male standing next to hit with a smug look on his face.

"Well, I've heard that eating toast while driving could be damaging to your health..."

"I think _you _might damaging to my health," Bella smiled as she walked towards him. "Why are you here exactly, Mr Cullen? You realise this could be described as stalking?"

"Mmm... Maybe I just wanted to see you before school started? I could, you know... _take you_." He put one hand on her hip and pulled her a little closer to him, he smiled when her breath hitched. "Does that sound good?"

"Edward," Bella whispered in response, finding herself leaning in towards him and her face angling up, ready to kiss him. She felt his breath fan over her face and instinctively closed her eyes, sensing Edward moving towards her as well. When she thought he was going to kiss her she heard his voice next to her ear.

"To school... I could take you _to school_."

Bella stepped back from him suddenly, pushing on his chest as she did so.

"You're a jerk!" She laughed incredulously.

"Come here, silly girl," Edward laughed and pulled on her hand until she was close to him again. He cradled her face in both hands and leaned down, kissing her deeply. She responded immediately, opening her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. She felt him pushing her back onto the side of his car so before they could get too R Rated with the risk of Charlie walking outside she pulled back from him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Charlie's inside," She whispered with a satisfied smile.

"You mean he wouldn't want to see that?" Edward grinned, "You surprise me! So, do you want a ride to school?"

"Well as you're here now, it would be rude to turn you down wouldn't it?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I just wanted to see you before school, if you want to keep it quiet for a bit longer that's fine."

Bella looked at Edward thoughtfully before kissing him soundly once again.

"You're a mind reader, you know that?"

"I'll see you at school ok, beautiful?"

Bella smiled with a nod and felt her heart flutter when he kissed her one more time before getting back into his car and driving off towards school.

Bella turned her head quickly and was happy to not see any curtain twitching from inside her house, she smiled and went to her truck, throwing her bag into the passenger seat and pulling out of the driveway.

When she arrived in the parking lot at school she saw Edward stood by his car watching her as she climbed out and slung her bag over her shoulder. She smiled but her attention was soon taken by James who was walking up to her, hand in hand with a redheaded girl from her Lit class.

"Morning, B!" He said brightly.

"Erm, hey..." Bella replied with a slight frown. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Vicky and I got talking after school..." He was about to continue but was cut off.

"You're Bella, right? Your boyfriend dumped you for your best friend?"

"I don't think it happened exactly that way, Vicky... Hey, B?" James corrected with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Err, not quite. It's complicated, I-"

"Vicky, you better get to class, ok? I need to have a word with B here, anyway." James interrupted her mid sentence.

"Ok, baby," She replied sickeningly sweetly and then leaned up, resting her hands on his shoulders while she kissed him deeply, not at all ashamed by their public display of affection. "Bye…" She whispered and glanced at him lingeringly before sauntering away.

James turned to Bella with a smug smile and glanced at Edward quickly.

"So, you moved on quite quickly, hey? Stood me up for your ex-boyfriend's brother?"

"Wha- How did you…?"

"You're new man wasn't too shy about putting on a show for me through your kitchen window the other day…"

Bella immediately looked over to Edward who was stood talking with Emmett but casting sidelong glances in her direction. She narrowed her eyes at him angrily and he frowned in response, flicking his gaze to James before looking back at her.

"Does Jasper know? He wouldn't be too happy if he found out would he?"

"Are you threatening me, James?"

"Nobody's ever stood me up before, B."

"I'm sorry but I-"

"It makes me want you more."

Bella frowned at him, completely confused by him.

"Heyyy," Interrupted Edward as he came up beside them both, "It's James, right?"

"I'm going to class," James said, looking at Bella. "I'll see you there, B."

As James walked away Edward turned to Bella whose eyes were following James.

"What's going on?"

"Did James see us in the kitchen the other night? When you hijacked my date?"

Edward immediately looked guilty, "I don't like him."

"Why?"

"He reminds me of me. Please don't go near him?"

"From what I remember, I was once told that about you as well."

"Hmm, but I'm ruggedly irresistible… right?" Edward grinned at her slyly, hoping that he could diffuse the situation about James. "James isn't important, just… I wish I could kiss you right now."

Bella smiled at him and stepped closer to her truck, watching as Edward followed her closely.

"You know we can't at school, Edward!" She giggled as he stepped even closer to her, making her step back further until her back hit the side of her truck.

"Let me take you away from school then," He whispered into her ear.

"Edward, I've already taken enough time off school because of you…"

Edward looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Bella's eyes widened in surprise, realising he still didn't know about her little breakdown that day. "It's nothing, don't worry. Forget I said anything."

Edward stepped back from her, "You took time off school because of _me_?"

"I said forget about it, Edward. _Please_."

"I'm going to come back to your house after school and we're going to talk about this, ok?"

"Edward, I-"

"After school," Edward said and kissed her forehead before walking towards the school just as the bell rang.

"Shit!" Bella exclaimed and ran towards class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella walked to her truck after school, already noticing that Edward's car was gone from the lot. She climbed in and started driving towards her house. James had been trying to talk to her all day but she'd found way to ignore him, he seemed pretty harmless but she didn't want to give him any opportunity to think anything could happen. Now she was with Edward she planned on keeping it that way.

She pulled up to her house and saw Edward sitting in his car, waiting for her. He got out as soon as he saw her and met her by her truck door as she got out.

"Good day, beautiful?" He smiled as he leaned forward to give her a simple peck on the lips.

"It's just got better," Bella smiled in return as she reached back into the truck to get her bag. "We better go in then…"

Edward followed close behind her as she walked up the porch steps, as she put the key into the lock she felt Edward's body pressed against hers, she angled her neck so that she could feel his breath fanning over her now flushed skin. She felt him press his lips against the exposed skin of her neck very softly and let them travel up and down, completely distracting her from her task of opening the door.

"Problem with the door?" He whispered right into her ear, making her shiver.

"No," Bella shook her head to compose herself, "No. I'm opening it now." She turned the key and pushed the door open, almost stumbling over the doorstep as she walked in. "Right, do you want a drink or something?" She asked, clearly trying to distract herself as Edward followed her into the kitchen.

"No, thank you." Edward replied with an amused smile. Bella watched him smiling as she poured herself a glass of water.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" Bella exclaimed incredulously, walking towards him and pushing on his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward grinned and took her wrist in his hand spinning her around until he was pressed closely against her back and their hands were entwined around her front. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean," He whispered into her ear.

Bella closed her eyes, once again trying to compose herself from Edward's attack on her senses. Once she felt calm enough her eyes snapped open and she spun out of his hold. "You're an asshole."

Edward laughed and walked through to the other room to sit on the couch. Bella walked through after him and sat on the opposite side of the couch, looking at him. She still couldn't understand why this man would want her. He was exquisite in every way and for some reason, even with all the shit that had happened, and all the girls she knew he had been with, he wanted _her._

"Why are you staring at me?" Edward smiled softly.

"It's nothing," Bella shook her head.

"Are you going to tell me what you meant earlier, then? About missing school?"

"It was nothing important, just a throw away comment. I found things a bit difficult when Jasper and Alice got together at first."

"That time you took off school… When you were sick."

"I guess I collapsed or something. Charlie got worried and called Dr Cull- Your Dad. He said I had a panic attack but I don't know."

"My dad? My dad came here? How come I ne- I never knew… Did Jazz know?"

"I asked him not to tell anyone. I was fine. I just needed some time to think things through, I'm fine now."

"It's my fault isn't it? All of it. If I had just let you be, not interfered… I'm so sorry for everything that happened. I feel like you forgave me too easily… I expected a punch to the face or something." He smiled slightly at the end of his sentence but his worry was clear. "I keep thinking you're going to realise what a terrible mistake you've made and you'll disappear. I'm hardly a dream catch."

"Are you trying to ruin my buzz?" Bella asked, looking at him seriously. "I didn't forgive you, not at all. I still don't think I have, completely. But tell me what the point would be of me dragging it out when I know what's happened since. The problem is, I know how I feel about you, and unless you're lying to me I can guess how you feel about me… Why ruin that by holding onto the past?"

Edward smiled as he reached out and played with her hair that was hanging down around her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. "I don't want you to not be able to trust me. To think that you can't trust me, I know I can prove it to you… I can earn that."

"Edward, I _do_ trust you. Look at me, I wouldn't even think about having you here if I didn't trust you. I trusted your feelings before and I trust you now. Tell me when you ended you're little game…"

Edward looked taken aback by the question, taking his hand back from her hair. "I've told you I can't remember. There wasn't a specific time."

"When you touched me, that first time… What were you thinking? Was it a game?" Edward started to think but Bella carried on, "It didn't feel like a game to me."

"I wanted you. I always thought you were so beautiful, Bella. I knew what I was doing was wrong nearly the entire time, especially when we were… When we did anything. I think I liked you the entire time; the game was just… Justification?"

It was clear to Bella that Edward was so insecure about them because he'd never forgiven himself for what he'd done, he'd never even thought it through.

"Then we wouldn't be where we are now, would we? You went about it the wrong way, but at the end of the day, we're ok now."

Edward eyed Bella carefully as she was speaking, trying to notice any tiny thing that would be a sign she was lying. That she was hiding how she really felt, _that she blamed him_.

"If we're going to do this though, you have to stop winding James up. I have to go to class with him, it's awkward."

Edward pouted slightly, "But it's so much fun. I know how much it annoys him because I've been there. He thinks he's going to take you away from me, but I'd never let that happen."

"Never?" Bella smiled.

"Never." Edward repeated and began to lean towards where she was sitting. "I'm not letting go of you. Never again. He can't have you, Jasper can't have you, fucking _Jake _can't have you…"

"Just you?"

"I think you're getting it…" Edward got up on his knees and met with Bella on her side of the couch. "I've missed you." He whispered as he cradled her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers.

"You just want to get into my pants again…" Bella smiled as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Is it working?"

"I guess you've not changed completely, have you?" Bella giggled, pulling away from him slightly.

"You wouldn't like me if I had. Deep down you like a bit of the bad boy thing…"

"Are you calling yourself a bad boy?" Bella laughed again, turning her head to the side as Edward moved to kiss her, forcing his lips to collide with her cheek. He sat down on his haunches whiled grinning at her.

"I'm the baddest." He whispered, leaning towards her again, but this time he knelt up completely, put his hands on either side of her and held himself up on the arm of the couch, effectively trapping her in place. "Do you want to see how bad I am?" He asked huskily as his nose skimmed along Bella's jawbone, up over her cheek and to her ear.

"I think I already know," Bella answered breathlessly, turning her head so that Edward's lips pressed onto her own. He immediately deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue through her parted lips and moving his body over hers. His hand snaked down to her hip and pulled her body up and under his on the couch until she was lying beneath him. He felt her body mould to his and her arms wound around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to her. Their pelvises pressed together constantly as their heated kiss continued to drive them both crazy. Occasionally they broke apart to breathe but Edward's lips never broke contact with Bella's skin. Whether they were kissing her cheek, her jawbone or taking little nips at her neck he would not leave her unattended.

Bella's hands smoothed down Edward's sides as her hips undulated in small movements against his own. Her fingers toyed with the hem of his tshirt, lifting it every now and again but never making any move to completely remove it. All of a sudden, Edward's arms went round Bella's body and made to stand from the couch with Bella in his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Edward's body as he carried her, not halting his delicious assault on her lips. She could feel his arousal pressed enticingly against her centre as he carried her through the hallway and towards the stairs and ground herself onto it, loving his responding groan. She did it again to get the same result but instead was surprised when she found herself pressed against the wall half way up the stairs.

"Sssshit, Bella!" Edward groaned, biting gently into her neck. "If you do that again I'll drop you and this won't end how either of us want it to…"

"How do I want it to end?" Bella breathed out, almost gasping for air.

"Let me get you to the bedroom and you'll find out," Edward smiled before kissing her again, almost feral in his attack as he lifted her off from the wall and continued up the stairs, it seemed to take forever though as he stopped every couple of stairs to push her against the wall again to grind himself into her. Eventually though he made it to the top of the stairs and walked them towards her bedroom door, pushing it open with his foot and rushing for the bed, throwing her down onto it. He climbed on after her and lowered his body over hers. Seemingly ready to move forward from the making out, Edward's hands pulled at the hem of Bella's shirt, pulling it up and over her head when she sat up slightly to help. She stayed sitting upright, pulling at Edward's shirt and reciprocating the action.

"When's the Chief home?" Edward asked gruffly as Bella's hands smoothed over his nicely but overly defined abs.

"We've got ages," Bella breathed as Edward pushed her down onto her back again. His fingers pushed the button through the hole on her jeans before pulling the zip down and smiling up at her.

"I love these jeans," Bella heard Edward whisper almost to himself as he pulled them down her legs, revealing her creamy white skin. He tossed them on the floor and went to climb over her again but Bella sat up and moved around him, making him turn until they were both kneeling up and facing each other. Bella's hands found purchase on his shoulders as she pulled herself up slightly to kiss him again, her tongue tasting his lower lip before finding it's way into his mouth. He sat back slightly as Bella pushed forward and moved her legs around his until she was straddling his lap.

His hands smoothed up and down her sides loving the dip just after her ribcage and choosing to rest his hands there while she began to grind her hips onto his once again. He growled lowly, pulling his tongue from the kiss and biting down on her bottom lip in response.

"This is a stupid question," Edward started, moving his hands to hold Bella's hips steady, making a pleasurable rhythm for both of them. "Do you have any erm… Protection?"

"Actually, yeah…" Bella breathed. "Cliché, but in the top drawer." Her eyes shut as she leaned her head back to concentrate on the feelings that Edward was giving her, she let out a breathy moan and then heard Edward groan quietly before leaning forward and kissing her neck leisurely. His hands moved up her back and to the clasp of her bra, undoing it with ease and pulling it off her and putting it down next to them, leaving her in just her panties and his head level with her breasts. Still leant back, her tits were pushed towards his face; he leant in and kissed each of them before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it lightly before moving onto the other one. Bella's breathy little moans continued and her hands wound themselves into Edward's hair, pulling him more towards her. Her hands moved down and found the fastening to his jeans, undoing them and attempting to push them down over his hips. Edward manoeuvred them both until she was sitting in the middle of the bed and he was stood up next to it pushing down his jeans before walking over to the bedside table and pulling a condom out of the top drawer.

"You're so beautiful," Edward said as he stood, looking at Bella as she sat in the middle of the bed alone, watching him.

"You're starting to lose that bad boy image you seemed so eager to keep," Bella smiled up at him sweetly just before he crawled onto the bed and lay on his back next to her. Bella lay down next to him and turned her head to look at him. "I know I said we had ages before Charlie gets back but I don't really want to risk it."

Edward smiled and turned his body to hover over hers, one arm hold him up on the other side of her as he pressed his lips to hers deliciously, his tongue teasing and taunting, promising beautiful things would be happening soon. She moaned into his mouth as his hands worshipped her body, skimming over her breasts, her stomach, the tops of her legs, anywhere but where she wanted him. As his hand moved up along her hip his hand caught her panties, seemingly spurring him on as he then hooked his fingers into the side of them and began to pull them down over her hips. Bella lifted her hips from the bed so that he could take them from her more easily. When they were discarded, Edward hands ran softly up and down Bella's thighs, making her take shuddering breaths as she tried to hold herself together.

Edward noticed her struggling and stopped kissing her so that she could breath more calmly. He kissed her cheek and whispered softly to her, "Don't worry, baby. I'll get you there, just relax."

His hand then moved up towards the apex of her legs, immediately finding her clit and giving it soft, circular stokes, feeling her begin to unravel beneath him already. He knelt up over her, his other hand stroking down her sternum and intermittently over her breasts, making her gasp out in pleasure. He pushed one finger into her, making her cry out his name as her walls clamped down around the intrusion, he pushed another in and made his way down to her centre, watching for a second as his fingers disappeared into her beautifully.

"Edward, I-" Bella started but didn't finish. At this point Edward moved his head down to flick his tongue gently against her clit, Bella moaned loudly, reaching down and tangling her fingers into Edward's hair, pulling him towards her as she pushed her hips up towards him.

As Edward added a third finger to his ministrations Bella clamped down hard around him and her body shuddered as she came hard, a wave crashing over her entire body as she called out his name. When she was done, Edward sat back, smiling smugly as Bella looked up at him through her hazy post orgasm gaze.

"You definitely know what you're doing don't you?" She sighed as her head dropped back onto the pillow.

Edward continued to sit, watching her as she recovered and then sat up looking at him curiously. "Do you often sit staring at naked women?"

"Only if they're as beautiful as you. You're stunning when you come, have I told you that before?"

'You're such a sap, Edward!" Bella laughed. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

At this, Edward's expression dropped a little, "Only you. I've never- Only you, Bella."

Bella touched Edward shoulder and pushed on it slightly, making him turn to lie down on his back. She pulled his underwear off from him and Edward rolled the condom over his arousal, Bella watching carefully so that she would be able to do it in the future. Once he was sheathed she climbed over his torso, straddling him but making no contact with his throbbing erection.

"I think you've shown me you're a bad boy," Bella whispered seductively as her hair fell down around her face, almost reaching Edward's as he looked up at her. "Shall I show you that I can be bad, too?"

"You could never be a bad girl, baby…" Edward smiled as he fiddled with the ends of her hair.

With that Bella lifted her hips and moved back, lining up and then sinking down onto Edward's waiting erection. They both moaned quietly at the first contact. Bella, having not had experience with this position before then stopped, unconfident if it was what Edward wanted. His eyes snapped up to hers, his hands held tightly onto her hips as he was sunk deeply inside of her.

"Take it slow, just up and down. Whatever feels good to you will be good to me. You're amazing." He'd momentarily forgotten about her inexperience because of her forwardness and outer confidence but his words seemed to settle her. She started a slow but steady rhythm guided slightly by Edward's constant hold on her hips, a leverage of sorts to be able to push his hips up to thrust into her.

Bella's head tipped back, her breathing ragged and little moans were escaping her lips with every thrust of Edward's hips. She rested her hands on his abs as she pushed herself up and down on him. Edward watched her in awe as a light sheen of sweat covering her beautiful, naked body. Her breasts bounced up and down with every move and her chest heaving with the force of her breaths.

"Baby, _fuck_, Bella…" Edward breathed as one of his hands reached up to stroke over one of her breasts. He sat up and put his hands around her waist, pulling their torsos together as they continued their thrusts. With their faces now close enough, he kissed her clumsily, both so short of breath that kissing for any length of time was impossible. They kissed intermittently whenever the feeling took them until Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm gonna come," Bella whispered breathlessly.

Edward brought one hand to the apex of her legs and rubbed the same circular motions to her clit that had brought her undone before. As he felt her convulsing around his member he shut his eyes tight, determined to see her through her orgasm before he gave in to his.

Soon enough, Bella cried out Edward's name as she came hard around him, forcing him to release his load into the latex cover that separated them. He breathed her name into her hair as he came, a few small thrusts later and they were both completely spent, wrapped up in each other and breathing deeply.

A short while later, Edward lifted his head from it's resting place in the crook of Bella's neck and kissed the side of her head. Bella too, in response, lifted her head and smiled at him tiredly. He leant back a little and pushed her damp hair away from her face, grinning at her.

"I was wrong, it seems like you _can_ be a bad girl. Forgive me for ever doubting you." He kissed her lips gently and pulled away again.

"Just keeping things in perspective," Bella smiled and started to pull away from Edward. He immediately leant forward, wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling her back to him.

"Not yet," Edward whispered and kissed her again, this time reigniting the fire within Bella as their lips and tongues teased each other and Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, puling him ever closer to her.

Bella happened to glance up and see the clock on her bedside table and almost jumped off Edward in her surprise, scrambling around for her clothes and pulling them on haphazardly.

"Jesus, Bella!" Edward exclaimed, "You could have caused a _very_ nasty accident there!" He climbed off the bed and sorted the condom out before grabbing his underwear and pulling them up his legs.

"Charlie's going to be home soon, Edward!"

"Ok, calm down…" Edward said calmly as he walked towards her and bent his knees until he was level with her, he pushed her hair out of her face again and gave her a sympathetic smile. "We knew we would be cutting it fine. We just got a bit caught up, I can be gone in 5 minutes if you want…"

Bella's expression dropped, "I don't want you to go…"

"The why don't you _come_? Come back with me… To _my _house."

"Edward, I- Jasper, your parents… What- I can't…"

"Bella, it's ok, stay calm. You don't have to; it was just an option. I can go and come back later…" He turned his head to look at the window, remembering when he considered climbing the tree outside her window a couple of weeks ago.

Bella followed Edward's gaze and then looked up at him. "The window? You'll come through the window?"

"If you want me to."

"Don't be silly. You'll hurt yourself…"

"I don't want to be without you. I want to be with you tonight…"

Just then, they heard the door slam and heavy boots on the hallway floor.

"Bells? Whose car is outside?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Shit!" Bella whispered in a panic before raising her voice enough for Charlie to hear. "It's just Edward, Dad. He came to… Help me with my Algebra." She looked at Edward apologetically, "Quick, get the rest of your clothes on."

"Algebra? Since when do you need help with Algebra?" Charlie was asking whilst wearing a confused expression just as Bella started walking down the stairs; Edward following behind her. As Charlie clocked who it was, Bella could see as he stared at Edward warily.

"I've had a bit of trouble with it since I was off school, ill. Edward's the year above me so he said he could help," Bella explained as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"All done now, is it?" Charlie asked, his eyes trained on Edward suspiciously.

"Absolutely, Chief Swan. Bella only needed a small amount of help, she knew what she was doing once she got into it."

Bella looked at Edward out of the corner of her eyes, smirking inwardly at his double entendre.

"Does your brother know you're here?"

"I didn't make a point of telling him, Chief Swan. I shouldn't imagine he would mind too much, considering it's only homework."

"Well, Mr Cullen. I don't want this to cause another rift between yourself and Jasper, so next time, if there is a next time, you'll keep it downstairs in the kitchen or living room, ok?"

"Of course, Chief Swan. I apologise for not considering that before."

"Your parents will be expecting you home soon, will they not?" Charlie asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I was just on my way back home now, Chief Swan. It was nice to see you again," He smiled and nodded his head as Charlie frowned and walked past both of them on his way to the kitchen presumably.

Bella turned to Edward after following Charlie's path with her eyes, she smiled teasingly at him.

"What?" Edward asked with a smile.

Bella pushed him out of the front door and shut it behind them.

"What was that?" She laughed, "Yes, Chief Swan. No, Chief Swan. I've never heard you so polite!"

"Well the last time I saw your Dad I was really rude to him, I thought I'd try and change his opinion of me."

"And what do you think his opinion of you would have been if he knew what you just did to me in my childhood bed?" Bella teased, taking a small step towards him.

"What would he think of _me_? What would he think of his little girl?" Edward smirked, snaking an arm around her waist as she got closer to him. "Can I come back later?" He whispered, almost begging.

"I don't know, Edward. I mean, the tree? Are you sure?"

"At least me try," Edward bent his knees slightly until he was level with Bella. "Please?"

Bella nodded silently and watched as Edward smiled brightly at her, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his own. Bella pushed him away quite quickly, although smiling apologetically.

"We were lucky with Charlie just then, let's not risk it."

Edward nodded and turned to hop down the stairs happily. "I'll be in touch, beautiful…" He grinned at her, rubbing his hands together to shield him from the cold.

"Get out of here, you creep! Thanks for the help with the Algebra, by the way."

"Maths will be the least of your worries later, little girl." He grinned again before climbing into his car and pulling away from her house.

Bella turned and walked back into her house, going through to the kitchen to sit with Charlie.

"You didn't tell me you were having trouble at school?"

"It's not something I like to admit, Dad. It's sorted now though, Edward explained it all and I'm fine now."

"That's another thing, Bells. I didn't tell you this the other day because I didn't think it was something you necessarily needed to know, but there was an incident at the Cullen's house earlier in the week."

"Dad, I-"

"Listen to me, Bells. What I saw… What those two boys did to each other was awful. I don't know what it was about, but I don't want you getting into the middle of it, ok?"

"I won't, Dad," Bella frowned but kept her eyes trained on the table. "I've spoken to both of them, I think it's sorted as much as it can be. They've come to an arrangement of sorts."

"I'm not going to get into their argument, I just don't want you to be the cause of any of it. I think you should be careful with Edward, Jasper took quite a beating from him."

"Dad, Edward would never hurt me like that, I understand what you're saying though, I won't get involved."

"That's all I ask; That you're careful."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Is the Chief asleep? Xxx**

**He went to bed 30mins ago. B xxx**

**I'm on my way now. Xxx**

Bella smiled at the screen on her phone before putting it down next to her. She was surprised when it vibrated again only minutes later.

**By that I meant I'd been waiting round the block for an hour, and I'm now standing beneath your window looking at this beast of a tree. Xxx**

Bella jumped up from her bed and rushed to the window, opening it up and pushing her head outside, glancing down and searching the dark night to see Edward's tall figure standing next to the large tree.

"Edward," She whispered, loud enough for him to hear.

"Bella, this tree is _huge_!"

"I told you it was risky!"

"I'm nothing if not determined, though," She heard him chuckle through the dark night and it sent a shiver down her back.

"Please don't hurt yourself!" She called to him as he made the first step onto the trunk of the tree, "It would be a dead giveaway to Charlie if he found you broken on the floor in the morning!"

"Have a little faith please, Babe. I've never done anything like this for a girl before."

Bella stayed silent then, making little gasps when Edward seemingly lost his footing or seemed a little unsure about his balance. Eventually, he made his way to the branch that was level enough with Bella's window that he should be able to make his way into her bedroom.

"Does that look secure to you?" Bella whispered uncertainly.

"You better hope it is," Edward said shakily as he took small, tentative steps towards Bella and her open window.

"I can't watch," Bella gasped and turned around, facing away from the window so she wouldn't have to watch an almost inevitable fall.

"Bella," She heard Edward whisper, and turned around to come face to face with Edward. She gasped and flung her arms around his neck. "Looks like the branch held out for me after all."

"You're an idiot," Bella sighed, pulling back from their embrace and kissing him on the lips quickly. "Don't scare me like that again, ok?"

"Only on the way back down later, Babe," He smiled and kissed her with a little more passion, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her scantily clad body close to his. She sighed into the kiss and opened her mouth to his willing tongue, letting it caress hers in a way that only he knew. He slowly walked her back towards her bed, sat her down on it and then crawled up onto it after her following her body as she moved further back onto the bed.

His lips found her neck and kissed her gently, running up to her ear and down her jawbone. Her body arched up to his in response, her gentle sighs the only sound in the room. Her hands roamed up and down his back, her hips pushing up into his and her hands squeezing his waist as he bit down lightly on her neck.

Edward let out a quiet groan at her response, "You make me want you so much," He said to her quietly.

"Not with Charlie in the house," Bella gasped when Edward pushed his hips down onto hers more firmly.

"I know, I know…" Edward chanted almost to himself, "Not with Charlie in the house," He climbed off her and lay next to her.

"You're stopping?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"If I carried on I wouldn't be able to stop… Not with Charlie in the house, remember?" He smiled and stroked her hair back from her eyes. He turned his body so he was facing her and she did the same, resting her hand on his waist just before he leaned forward again and rested his forehead against hers. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled before kissing her softly, "Are you pleased I'm here?"

Bella nodded before moving her head forward to kiss him again, he caught her wrist and pulled her hand up to his mouth, kissing the inside of her wrist and then up her arm a little before looking at her again.

"Tell me how you feel about everything," Edward asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, diverting her eyes away from his intense green ones for a second to compose herself.

"_Everything_," Edward reiterated. "I think you're hiding something. You're not as okay with it all as you want people to think."

Bella shifted her body closer to Edward's, flicking her eyes up to his. "It's nothing about us, if that's what you think."

"I just want to know what's worrying you," Edward reasoned.

"It's Alice. I just… She was supposed to be my best friend, you know? And she slept with my boyfriend and then pretended for months that everything was normal, she's never actually apologised. She tries to talk to me about him sometimes as well, before anyone found out about us… It's just weird."

"Do you think you should talk to her about it?"

"I don't think I have much to go on. What I did was pr-"

"It's not about you and me. This is about your relationship with Alice, not anyone else."

"Hmm, maybe. Can we not talk about it anymore, please?"

Edward smiled, glad that Bella had opened up to him and nodded, moving to kiss her again. She took the opportunity to move her legs either side of him and pushed him onto his back so she was straddling him.

"Oh, God…" Edward sighed, scrunching his eyes shut. "I'm getting flashbacks."

Bella giggled quietly and Edward's hands gripped her hips, puling her down against him. "Do that again," He groaned, Bella looked down at him in confusion and giggled. "Ugh, that feels so good. Shit, Bella. You're going to have to get off," He whispered harshly, pushing at her hips and making her land on the bed next to him.

She looked at him dejectedly, sitting cross-legged on the bed as he paced the room, scrubbing his hands over his face and grabbing his hair.

"It's so difficult not to fu- I feel like I can't get enough of you. This never happens to me."

"Edward, come back. I won't do anything, I promise… We can just sleep."

Edward looked at Bella softly, suddenly she seemed like a little girl, sitting innocently on the bed. He went back to her as she pulled the comforter back for him to climb under. He lay down and put an arm around her waist, pulling her back towards him so her back was pressed close to his front. He kissed her neck gently before whispering goodnight into her ear.

Bella felt his body sag slightly when he was clearly asleep and smiled into the darkness, knowing that things finally seemed to be going right for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella woke up alone the next morning but it wasn't unexpected, as Edward had known he wouldn't be able to stay the entire night. She was slightly disappointed that he hadn't woken her to tell her he was leaving but she knew she would see him at school in a few hours. As she rolled over in her bed she felt something on the pillow next to her. It was a piece of folded paper from the pad that was on her desk. She unfolded it and read its contents…

_I couldn't wake you when you looked so beautiful sleeping. But to me you are always beautiful, every day. Thank you for trusting me with yourself and your heart. I seem to be a completely different person when I'm with you… I think I love you._

_Edward xxx_

Bella dropped the note on the bed with a gasp, _Edward loved her_. She jumped out of bed quickly and had a shower, she got ready for the day and dashed out of the house without eating breakfast. She heard Charlie call to her as she closed the front door after herself but didn't hear him. Instead, she ran to her truck and pulled out of the driveway. She decided to drive straight to Edward's house, as she was still very early for school because of the speed at which she'd gotten ready.

As she was driving to Edward's she saw a car familiar to Edward's drive past her on the other side of the road. She stopped on the side of the road and was happily surprised when the car turned and pulled up behind her.

She climbed out of the car and jogged to Edward's just as he opened his door, he stood and was immediately jumped on by an over eager Bella who kissed him like her life depended on it. His hand held her in place with his grip firmly situated on her ass when he turned them so he could lean her against the side of his car.

When Bella finally pulled back for a breath, she rested her forehead against his and a smile as wide as her face graced her features, making Edward chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"Good morning, Beautiful…"

"You think you love me…" Bella breathed before kissing him again.

"That note was the soppiest thing I have _ever _written. Please don't hold it against me, I was in a little Bella bubble when I wrote it…" Edward grimaced as he spoke but Bella giggled and kissed his cheek softly, he pushed his face into the crook of Bella's neck and placed soft kisses there making her wriggle and squirm in his arms. "I meant it though. As soppy as it was…"

Bella slowly looked up at him, a girlish grin on her face as she looked into his sparkling green eyes she opened her mouth to speak but Edward pushed her further against the car and brought one hand up to her mouth, silencing her.

"Please don't say whatever you're about to say… It would be too much right now."

She nodded silently and wrapped her arms around Edward's neck, kissing him once more quickly and grinning at him.

"School?"

"Do we have to?" Edward groaned, rubbing his hands over her ass he was still holding. He pushed his hips into hers even further, making her eyes flutter closed and her mouth open in silent appreciation.

"Re- Scho- Need to- Class…"

"What was that?" Edward asked smugly and he kissed Bella's neck, leading down to her collarbone.

Bella suddenly realised that they were still on the side of the road and that any passing car would think they were putting on a free show. Her head snapped up and her hands found themselves on either side of Edward's face, pulling him away from her cleavage.

"Edward, stop. Look where we are…"

"Shit," Edward groaned in a whisper, letting her down from the car. "School?"

"School…" Bella nodded.

Bella started to walk towards her car, unwilling to let go of Edward's hand as he held hers. As she got further away he stretched a little to hold onto her but eventually let go as she turned around laughed at him.

"What happened to the bad boy from yesterday?"

"Fuck know's," Edward shrugged. "I'll try and find him again, this shit is ridiculous! You drive me crazy…"

"Go to school, Edward. I'll see you there."

"Will you?" Edward asked, clearly searching for an answer from Bella about how she wanted them to interact.

"School, Edward!" Bella laughed again, climbing into her car and driving off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella pulled up into her usual space in the school parking lot and climbed out, she could see Alice and Jasper on the other side of the lot. They were standing close and talking intimately, she turned her head when she heard a car pull up behind her and smiled when she saw that it was Edward. He got out of his car and immediately looked over to Jasper and Alice as well, almost as though he knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Are you going to talk to her today?" He asked quietly as he casually leant against the side of her truck next to her, crossing one leg over the other.

"Maybe if I get the chance, I don't know," Bella shrugged.

"I think you should try, it's important to you."

"I know. I just don't know what I'm supposed to say," Bella said keeping her gaze on her best friend.

"You'll know when you start." Edward replied before changing the subject, "I've got to go to practise tonight after school…"

"Oh, yeah. I forget you play football."

"I don't talk about it much," Edward shrugged. "It's just a bit of fun, really."

"You should try telling that to the rest of the team, I bet they'd love that!" Bella laughed.

"Tell me about it," He chuckled before looking panicked and beginning to turn away. Bella turned her head to see Angela getting closer to them, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Edward, wait," Bella called but he was already jogging towards Emmett and Rosalie who were standing with some of the football team.

She sighed and leant her head back against the truck just as Angela arrived next to her.

"Was that Edward?"

"Yup," Bella turned to her with a smile.

"He went off in quite a rush…"

"He went to see his friends," Bella said, flicking her eyes to where he was now stood, looking at her every couple of seconds.

"I think he likes you, you know?" Angela grinned at her. "The way he looks at you, he's just… Transparent."

"No," Bella shook her head adamantly, "That's not true. We're just good friends."

"That's how it all starts, Bella. You know, I don't think Jasper would mind, he seems pretty in to Alice."

"He _is _in to her," Bella answered, looking to see that they were both on their way to class. "Come on, Ange, let's get to class."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx E xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry about earlier. B xxx**

**No worries. Can I see you at lunch? Xxx**

**I was going to see if I could talk to Alice at lunch… B xxx**

**After? If you have time. Xxx**

**Obviously. I'll let you know. B xxx**

Bella sat in her class texting with her phone under the desk, hoping not to get caught. She had already spoken to Alice, asking her if they could talk together at lunch without Jasper or Edward with them so she knew that her lunch would be full of pressure and that Alice could talk until the sun went down so she wasn't sure if she'd have time to see Edward, as much as she'd like to.

She looked across at Alice who was sitting near the front of the class, next to Jasper, what used to be Bella's seat. She felt someone nudge her under the table and looked up to her left to see James smiling at her.

"You ok? You look lost in your own world there…"

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you. Just thinking."

"About how you're going to tell them about you and Eddie?" James asked with a glint in his eye.

"They know. And his name is _Edward_."

"I've gotta say, B. I was surprised, you don't seem the type." Bella raised her eyebrow in question and James smiled again, "A _slut_?"

"If this is your way of trying to get me to leave Edward for you then you're going about it completely the wrong way."

"Sooner or later, B. Sooner or later…"

Bella gave him a look of disgust before turning away from him and carrying on with the rest of her class. When the bell rang she got up as quickly as she could and walked out.

When lunch came around she walked to her truck where she had planned on meeting Alice. She was already stood there, Jasper talking next to her. As Bella walked over Jasper looked up and noticed her before smiling and walking off towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, Bella! How's your day been?" Alice chirped, getting up on to tip toes and hugging her tightly.

"Oh, you know… same as," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to go somewhere for this talk or…?"

"We can just sit in the truck if you like? Have you got lunch?"

"I got a couple of slices of pizza from the cafeteria we can share."

Bella smiled and they both climbed into the truck.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

Bella looked out of the window thoughtfully before looking back at Alice who was just taking a bite of pizza.

"Why did you never tell me about you and Jasper?"

Alice stopped chewing suddenly and looked at Bella wide eyed.

"Bella I-"

"I mean, I'm not really that mad about it… More hurt than anything else. I thought you were my best friend…"

"I _am_ your best friend! I made this _huge _mistake and I didn't know what to do. I liked Jasper, _really_ liked him… But you… You were his girlfriend, and my best friend. I was so confused."

Bella looked at Alice warily, taking a small bite of the pizza Alice had bought for them.

"Every time you spoke about him my heart would break a little bit knowing how much I'd hurt you. I didn't want to admit that by giving in to my feelings for Jasper that I'd ruined things between us. I knew you'd hate me…"

"You realise that if things hadn't happened the way they had that I might have slept with him? What would you have done then?"

"I would have never set out to break you both up. I wanted you both to be happy. Jasper said he wanted you and I agreed with him because I felt so guilty. But then everything happened with you and Edward and… Oh God, Bella… I'm _so _sorry!" Alice sobbed, "You must think I'm the worst friend in the world!"

Bella, hating seeing her best friend in such a state, put her hand on Alice's shoulder in a comforting way.

"It was a pretty shitty move, but I know how you feel, I was the worst example of a girlfriend that I've ever known…"

"I guess we're pretty much suited as friends then," Alice laughed humourlessly through her fading sobs.

"I guess so!" Bella said as cheerfully as possible, hoping to make Alice feel a little better. She looked straight ahead and saw Edward standing outside the school building chatting to Emmett and smoking a cigarette.

"Does he make you happy?" Alice asked quietly after noticing where Bella was looking. Bella looked back at Alice quickly and smiled.

"Yeah, he does," She looked back towards him quickly and then back to Alice. "How about you and Jasper?"

"You're ok with me talking about him?" Bella nodded with a reassuring smile, "Bella, I like him _so _much… I'm glad we're both happy. Can we be proper friends again? No more lies or secrets?"

Bella nodded and grinned, "I'd love that, Alice!" Alice squealed and jumped across the cab of the truck, hugging Bella to her tightly and rocking her from side to side.

"Do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Alice asked after sitting back in her seat.

"Are you not seeing Jasper? I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Pfft. He can cope without me for one night, I'm sure! And Edward's at training tonight, right? I heard from Mike that he's been getting hassle for not going enough…"

"Really? He never said anything."

"I'm sure it's fine. He's going tonight, right?"

"Yeah, he told me earlier."

"Cool, well come to mine after school and we'll have a proper girls night in. DVD's, junk food, gossiping… It'll be amazing!"

"Ok!" Bella agreed enthusiastically before they both jumped out of the car for the last 10 minutes or so of lunch and started walking up towards school. They walked past Emmett and Edward, not wanting to interrupt them, Bella smiled at Edward timidly. As they walked past and to the doors though, Edward reached for Bella and took hold of her wrist gently, pulling her back and away from Alice. Alice turned but looked at Bella with a smile, "See you later, Bella!"

Bella turned once Edward had pulled her back to his side, "You think you can just walk past me, hey?"

Bella looked between Edward and the imposing form of Emmett who was standing next to them.

"Sorry?" Bella offered as an apology but ended up sounding more like a question.

Edward smirked and threw a glance at Emmett quickly.

"It's ok, I'm going. Rose has probably forgiven me by now… hopefully."

Emmett grinned at Bella and Edward and then ran through the door that Alice had gone through.

"What was that about?" Bella asked, looking after Emmett.

"Just Emmett being Emmett. Rose loves it really; she just enjoys being a bitch. Anyway… Are you trying to avoid my question? Walking past me, Bella? You could easily hurt my feelings…"

"I smiled?"

"It's not enough," Edward whispered, putting his hand on Bella's waist and pulling her a little closer to his body while his mouth grew ever closer to hers. "Are you going to make it up to me?"

Bella grinned and put her hand on his chest, feeling the ridges of his firm body underneath his clothes. "Here?"

Edward nodded and moved his lips even closer to hers, his breath was warm on her face and smelt of coffee, her eyes fluttered closed and she puled herself up onto tiptoes to get closer to him. Her mouth opened ever so slightly as their lips connected, beginning a delicious pushing and pulling against each other. Edward's hands got a little carried away and snaked around her waist, pulling her hard against his body as he angled his head so he could kiss her more deeply.

"Put your tongues away, you're in public…" Bella heard a smug voice behind them. She pulled away quickly and spun around, her hair flicking Edward in the eye and causing him to hiss as it stung.

"James, can you please just leave us alone?" Bella asked in an irritated tone.

"Well I'm sorry for exiting the building through this particular doorway… I didn't realise that it wasn't allowed. It wasn't on orientation."

"Look, James… Maybe you can just move along?" Edward said.

"Maybe you should find a new place to make out…" James said bitterly as he walked away.

"Urgh…" Edward sighed as he ran his hands down Bella's sides and grabbed hold of her hands. "He's such a douche!"

Bella laughed at him and pulled her hands away from his as someone walked by.

"So I'll come and pick you up after practice and you can come over to my house…"

"I'm actually going to Alice's tonight. Girls night."

"Things are good with you both now then?"

"I think so… No more drama, no more secrets, all good."

The bell rang, telling them it was the end of lunch and their time together for the rest of the day. As Bella went to walk away Edward grabbed her quickly, spun her around and kissed her deeply.

"See you tomorrow…"

"Hmm… bye, Edward," Bella smiled and walked away, looking back at him constantly as he stood watching her.


End file.
